Closer to the Edge
by minlittlegirl
Summary: Uma cidade. Um vampiro protegendo seu território. Uma humana com algo diferente. Um motivo que os une. Em Los Angeles, cidade do pecado, onde ninguém e de ninguém , na cidade da fantasia, onde tudo pode acontecer
1. Prefácio

Prefácio

Era uma noite fria em Los Angeles, fria demais para Agosto, as ruas estavam vazias, o que não era casual, não na cidade da fantasia. Um homem caminhava lentamente pelas ruas vazias, sem dar importância para o frio, sua cabeça estava baixa e suas mãos estavam nos bolsos de sua calça preta. Sua cabeça levantou e ele respirou fundo e virou na próxima rua onde uma mulher aguardava na calçada, por um taxi ou uma carona, quem se importa? Ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso torto, ela o viu se aproximar, se virou e continuou olhando para rua apreensiva enquanto apertava a bolsa junto ao corpo. Ele parou a uma distância considerável dela, olhou-a por um tempo enquanto ela ficava ainda mais inquieta.

– Uma moça não devia estar sozinha a uma hora dessas – ele disse numa voz amistosa, a mulher o encarou e voltou a olhar a rua sem nada dizer – Eu não vou machucá-la se é isso que está pensando!

– Não estou sozinha! – a mulher disse ainda olhando a rua – Estou esperando meu marido, ele foi buscar o carro numa rua próxima.

– Bom, se é assim você não se importaria se eu ficasse aqui, parado, zelando pela sua segurança até seu marido chegar, não é? – a mulher o olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior um pouco insegura, o que não passou despercebido pelo homem. Ela deu os ombros e continuou olhando para rua. – Sabe o que eu acho? – ele disse depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

– O que? – a mulher perguntou olhando-o com um pouco mais de atenção agora.

– Acho que seu marido se perdeu a caminho do carro – ele deu uma risada seca enquanto a encarava.

Os olhos dele, ela percebeu eram escuros e diziam claramente que ela não devia ficar ali parada, não com ele tão perto. Algo lhe dizia que ele não era uma boa companhia.

– Ele saiu faz pouco tempo, já deve estar voltando, você já pode ir, eu vou ficar bem.

O homem olhou pro chão e riu mais uma vez, uma risada diferente, uma risada que fez os pêlos do corpo dela se arrepiarem.

– Bom, se ele já esta voltando, acho melhor não perder tempo, não é? – ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou, os olhos deles haviam ficado mais negros e havia presas em sua boca, a mulher gritou e tentou correr, mas ela não teve tempo de ir muito longe, braços de aço agarram sua cintura e uma mão tampou sua boca. Tudo ficou escuro.

Ao longe, faróis de carro se aproximavam, mas ali não havia nada para se buscar, a não ser uma bolsa preta, largada no chão.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Isabella Swan tentava se concentrar em cada passo da luta que estava ensinando à Tyler, ignorando que, parado de braços cruzados, um pouco mais ao fundo na sala de treinamento, Mike Newton não desgrudava os olhos dela.

Quando todos finalmente fizeram uma pausa e saíram para almoçar, ela tentou fugir, aproveitando que a cada passo dado em direção ao refeitório, mais pessoas ela encontrava. Mas não teve jeito. Assim que começou a se servir, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

Ela se virou, tentando não deixar evidente que sua vontade era fazer o contrário, e sair andando o mais rápido possível.

— Bella! – Mike exclamou sorrindo, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. Da mesma forma que fizera naquela manhã, quando os dois se encontraram no estacionamento.

Bella simplesmente lhe lançou um leve sorriso e voltou a se concentrar nos recipientes de comida a sua frente, se conformando com o fato de que, novamente, não conseguiria fugir dele.

E, assim como ela esperava, ele a seguiu até a mesa e começou a tagarelar.

Segundos depois, Angela Webber se sentou à mesa com eles, o que quase fez Bella abraçá-la em agradecimento.

Angela era uma das pessoas mais agradáveis de trabalhar e uma das poucas que fazia Bella ficar feliz ao saber que reencontraria na produção de um filme ou outro. E também era a única que entendia porque Bella não agüentava o fato de Mike querer estar ao lado dela a cada segundo disponível do dia.

De fato, era difícil de entender como alguém desgostava da companhia constante daquele homem alto, com belos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Seu corpo, definido pelos muitos exercícios que o trabalho de dublê exigia, só colaborava para ele ser o sonho de consumo de 90% das mulheres que trabalham com ele.

Bella e Angela faziam parte dos singelos 10% e não se importavam em deixar isso bem claro. Mas a mente de Mike não era tão invejável quanto seu físico, e ele se recusava a compreender as consecutivas esquivadas de Isabella.

Um bom exemplo disso foi que naquele momento, sentado à mesa do refeitório, ele interpretou que a risada abafada que Bella acabara de soltar era conseqüência da piada sobre pontinhos coloridos.

Obviamente não tinha sido isso que arrancara uma risada de Bella, e sim que Angela acabara de revirar os olhos, se mostrando tão feliz com a companhia quanto ela.

Ambas mal escutavam o que aquele homem falava, até que ele cutucou Bella de leve com o cotovelo.

— E então? O que você acha? – ele perguntou.

Bella o olhou desorientada, pedindo aos céus para que ele não estivesse falando de um bar novo, inaugurado naquela semana e blá blá blá

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de perguntar:

— Sobre o que? Desculpe, eu...

Mike riu, sem se importar com a falta de atenção de dela.

— Sobre o que andam falando no jornal, sobre a série de assassinatos. Corpos drenados e tudo mais.

— Acho que é algum psicopata ou algo do tipo.

— Alguns já não acham mais isso... – ele disse, em um tom de mistério muito mal feito.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Mike! – Angela exclamou. – Você não está caindo nessa história pra assustar crianças que inventaram de uns dias pra cá, não é?

— Pensem bem. – ele retomou, fazem as duas revirarem os olhos dessa vez. – Corpos sem sangue, gargantas cortadas... Isso é coisa de...

— Por favor, não diga vampiros! – Bella o cortou.

— Mas tem sentido! – Mike retrucou, exasperado porque nenhuma das duas entendia sua lógica. – Os peritos não acharam uma gota de sangue nas cenas do crime. Não tem como alguém normal fazer isso!

— Tem sim, Mike. – Angela respondeu, pacientemente. – É simples. Matam a pessoa em um lugar, drenam o sangue dela, e depois a jogam numa rua qualquer.

Mike a olhou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta como se fosse um grande feito Ângela ter chegado a essa conclusão.

— Você podia trabalhar como detetive Ângela – ele disse apontando o garfo para ela e rindo mais uma vez da própria piada enquanto as duas mulheres se olhavam conspiratoriamente e sorriam uma para outra fazendo com que Mike achasse que elas haviam gostado da piada. – Mas como eu dizia, se esse serial killer não é um vampiro – ele continuou, mesmo depois de receber um olhar cético de Bella – ele está fazendo as coisas para parecer exatamente isso.

— Bom, provavelmente, mas enquanto a policia não pega esse maluco é melhor tomarmos cuidado. Por mais "legal" – disse Ângela enquanto fazia um gesto de aspas com as mãos e olhava sugestivamente para Mike, sempre assumindo o papel de mãe protetora – que essa história toda possa parecer, não podemos esquecer que essas pessoas morreram e com certeza não foi de uma forma agradável.

Mike olhou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de recomeçar a tagarelar sobre um assunto qualquer que logo as duas mulheres se desligaram completamente, apenas balançando a cabeça ocasionalmente. Bella já havia se tornado profissional na hora de se desligar de Mike, depois de dois anos trabalhando com ele nos mesmos filmes e tendo saído algumas vezes juntos, coisa que Bella não se orgulhava tanto quanto Jéssica Stanley, o cérebro dela simplesmente aprendera que apenas 10% do que ele diz é aproveitável e ele sabia muito bem que ela não estava utilizando-os agora.

O horário de almoço chegou ao fim e Bella voltou satisfeita a chutar e socar por mais algumas horas, qualquer um que a olhasse treinar os atores e dublês nos sets de gravação não poderia dizer que ela era um desastre ambulante fora daquelas paredes, as vezes nem ela mesma conseguia acreditar nisso, ela sabia que era uma das melhores treinadoras em Hollywood e mesmo assim não conseguia se defender nem de um sabia muito bem que se não fosse por todo o acolchoado a sua volta, com certeza já teria se machucado seriamente, mas ela nunca fora tão corajosa para testar essa teoria.

Já havia anoitecido quando ela saiu pela porta do estúdio e caminhou pelo estacionamento, não em direção a nenhum dos carros ali parados, ela achava que o mundo já era poluído o suficiente sem que ela precisasse dar sua contribuição. Ela seguiu pelo seu caminho habitual sem ao menos prestar atenção por onde andava, seus pensamentos focavam somente na coreografia de luta que Tyler estava tendo dificuldade pra aprender.

Estava tão concentrada que nem ao menos notou o motoqueiro de jaqueta de couro que vinha rápido em sua direção, também não percebeu o fato de não estar atravessando a rua na faixa de pedestres ou que não havia olhado para os lados, ela apenas ouviu uma buzina alta perto demais.

"[i]_Mas que droga é essa[/i]_" Edward pensou vendo aquela humana simplesmente cruzando na frente de sua Harley Davidson 2007 sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados. Ele apertou a buzina com força ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o freio, a mulher deu um salto ao ouvir a buzina e tentou ir para o lado sem muito sucesso, a moto parou sem atingi-la, mas muito, muito perto de sua perna esquerda. Ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo, olhos esses, ele notou que eram como chocolate derretido. Bella, ao encarar os olhos do cara que quase havia atropelado-a, pensou em como alguém poderia ter olhos tão negros, mas ela estava brava demais para pensar mais sobre isso.

— Você por acaso tem problema mental ou algo do tipo? – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras enquanto ele simplesmente continuava a encarando perplexo demais com o fato de não ter ouvido absolutamente nada vindo da mente daquela humana. – Será que é dificil assim respeitar os pedestres?

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas pedestres atravessam a rua na faixa e quando o sinal esta vermelho. – ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, não iria admitir que uma simples humana gritasse com ele como se fosse alguma coisa.

Ele continuou encarando enquanto ela olhava para os lados certificando-se de que ele havia dito a verdade, ele se esforçou para captar qualquer pensamento que estivesse vindo dela, mas nada, silêncio completo, coisa que ele só havia visto uma em vez em toda sua existência.

— Argh! – ela exclamou de repente e saiu andando. Simplesmente voltou a andar como se nada tivesse ocorrido e ele teve que conter o impulso de ir atrás dela, havia coisas a ser feitas e ele não podia deixá-las de lado por causa de uma humana, mesmo que seja uma humana bem diferente.

Edward se forçou a tirar os olhos daquela humana que caminhava irritada. Tentou se lembrar que quem devia estar irritado com aquela situação era ele. Por uma garota distraída se jogar na frente de sua moto e ainda ter a audácia de por a culpa nele.

Ele respirou fundo. Mesmo sendo desnecessário, o ato o acalmava.

Para ele pareceu que os sons demoraram uma eternidade para voltar, mas aconteceu em questão de segundos. As buzinas, os gritos, os xingamentos, as reclamações. Tudo voltou rapidamente, alguns sons sendo absorvidos pelos seus ouvidos sensíveis, outros invadindo sua mente.

Seguindo pelo curto caminho que faltava, serpenteando e desviando dos muitos carros que lotavam a rua àquela hora, ele finalmente chegou ao seu destino em poucos minutos.

Edward entrou com a moto pelos estreitos caminhos do jardim da grande casa branca, parando bem em frente aos degraus que levavam à porta de mogno. Ele tocou a campainha e olhou para a grandiosa construção, ouvindo com atenção, em busca de algum sinal de que alguém estava vindo atendê-lo.

As janelas amplas permitiam que a luz, vinda de dentro da casa, iluminasse o jardim, e também que as sombras projetadas dentro ficassem bem visíveis, principalmente para os olhos aguçados de Edward.

Menos de um minuto se passou, e ele pôde ouvir os passos ecoarem no hall de entrada, e teve certeza, pela falta de pressa deles, que pertenciam à empregada. Logo em seguida, a porta se abriu, confirmando isso.

A senhora de meia idade, já lhe era familiar. Ela vestia seu uniforme, composto por uma calça azul marinho e uma camisa branca, com os cabelos escuros, salpicados de branco aqui e ali, preso num coque apertado, como de costume.

— Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. – ela disse com formalidade, enquanto tentava sorrir educadamente. Como sempre, sem muito sucesso.

E mesmo que ela conseguisse fingir a receptividade que deveria, não enganaria Edward. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que passava pela cabeça dela toda vez que o via. Arrogante, metido, egocêntrico...

Edward já sabia de cor todos os 'elogios' daquela senhora. E não ligava nem um pouco para eles.

— Boa noite, Janet – ele respondeu, dando um passo á frente.

Janet lhe abriu passagem, dando um passo para o lado, abaixando a cabeça. Aquele homem sempre a fazia ter calafrios, com sua presença esmagadora e olhar penetrante. Dava-lhe a impressão de que ele poderia desfazê-la em um piscar de olhos. Ela mal sabia que, de certo modo, ele podia.

Ela guiou Edward até o escritório, mesmo que seu desejo fosse se afastar dele o mais rápido possível. O pensamento dela o fez sorrir torto.

Esse desejo finalmente foi realizado quando ela bateu na porta do escritório, anunciando à seu patrão que Edward Cullen havia chegado. Edward a viu andar apressada pelo corredor enquanto entrava no aposento.

Os tons escuros e quentes do escritório tornavam o ambiente aconchegante. A escrivaninha era tabaco, assim como as estantes forradas de livros, que cobriam a parede à direita, e os pés das poltronas recobertas de couro cor de chocolate. Para completar, havia um divã combinando com as poltronas, à direita, perto de uma mesinha de café.

Edward se encaminhou para uma das poltronas que ficavam de frente para a escrivaninha, ignorando o olhar irritado de Josh Davis. Seus pensamentos igualmente mal-humorados, no entanto, eram mais difíceis de bloquear.

Josh era o editor de Edward, ou, como o próprio gostava de colocar, o infeliz que tinha sido incumbido de fazer com que aquele brilhante e arrogante escritor entregasse seus livros em um prazo aceitável.

Ele era um homem alto e magro, com cabelos loiros cor de palha, e óculos com grossos aros marrons que encobriam seus olhos cor de mel.

— Edward. – ele disse, num tom que complementava seu olhar e pensamento, se sentando na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

Edward rolou os olhos, já ouvindo o sermão se formar na mente do outro. Esse era um dos maiores inconvenientes em ler mentes: ter que ouvir os pensamentos irritantes se formando e depois os mesmo em palavras.

— Não comece. – Edward disse, balançando uma das mãos.

— Claro que eu tenho que começar! Eu não teria, se você tivesse a consideração de dar satisfações sobre o bendito livro, o qual, diga-se de passagem, eu nem tenho garantias de que você começou, já que você se nega...

A mão de Edward foi abaixada lentamente, e seu olhar fulminou, fazendo um calafrio percorrer a espinha de seu editor, que imediatamente se interrompeu, se dando conta de que tinha dito coisas erradas.

— O que quer dizer com não tem garantias? Você esqueceu que [i]_eu[/i]_ te disse ou está duvidando disso? - Edward perguntou com uma voz assustadoramente calma. – Espero sinceramente que seja algum tipo amnésia.

Ele agüentava muita coisa, como os olhares irritantes e os pensamentos reprovadores, mas não admitia que duvidassem dele. Nunca.

— Não, não é isso. Quero dizer...não me esqueci, tampouco estou duvidando de você, Edward. – Josh se apressou a responder. – Eu acredito, mas está difícil convencer o resto de pessoal da editora disso. Tudo que eu tenho para eles é um escritor que não aparece por lá e já passou do prazo de entregar um novo livro.

Edward suspirou pesadamente.

A mesma coisa de sempre. Pressa. Sempre a mesma pressa, em todo lugar.

Seria tão difícil para todos aqueles humanos entenderem que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam? Que não adiantava de nada, tudo tinha seu tempo certo para acontecer. Apressar só estragava tudo. Inclusive o delicado processo se escrever um livro.

— Bom, isso não é problema meu. – ele disse, se levantando, pronto para ir embora. – Eu tenho somente que garantir à você que eu estou escrevendo. Convencê-los é [i]_seu[/i] _trabalho.

— E meu trabalho seria muito mais fácil se você me entregasse uma prévia para que eu pudesse mostrar à eles.

Edward se virou para Josh, sorrindo irônico.

— Tornar seu trabalho mais fácil também está fora das minhas obrigações. E você sabe muito bem que eu não entrego nada até estar completo Mas eu posso lhe sugerir uma saída. Diga à eles que, se estão tão insatisfeitos comigo, eu não me importaria de procurar outra editora.

— Edward, por favor...

Mas Edward já estava segurando a maçaneta da porta, sem se importar com o que quer que Josh ainda tinha a dizer.

— Me ligue, se decidirem alguma coisa. – ele disse, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fez seu caminho de volta a porta, desceu em direção sua moto e subiu sem olhar para trás, ele sabia que a editora precisava mais dele do que de qualquer outro escritor, ele fazia com que os montes de dinheiro entrassem naqueles bolsos mesquinhos e pagassem casas como a que ele acabara de sair, portanto ele estava pouco se lixando para os prazos que lhe davam, ele iria escrever no seu tempo, dane-se o que aquele editor pensava.

Ele estava mais uma vez na rua em que quase atropelara a humana, aquela que tinha a mente em silencio, por um momento ele teve vontade de procurá-la e tentar, de algum jeito, ler a mente dela. Mas, talvez, ela não valesse a pena tanto esforço.

Isabella bateu a porta do seu [i]_loft[/i]_ com força desnecessária, "[i]_Motoqueiro arrogante[/i]_" era a única coisa que ela pensava desde o quase atropelamento, ela sabia que estava errada, mas não iria admitir isso, nem em pensamentos.

Sua secretaria eletrônica piscava e ela apertou o botão para ouvir a mensagem de quem quer que tivesse ligado-a.

— Oi, você ligou para Isabella Swan – sua própria voz encheu o cômodo – obviamente não estou em casa, então... você já sabe o que fazer. – ela riu baixinho da sua própria mensagem enquanto abria a geladeira à procura de um refrigerante e esperava pelo recado.

— Alô, Isabella Swan? Acho que sim, pelo menos é isso que diz a mensagem – começou uma voz grave logo após o bip, ela franziu a sobrancelhas e ouviu com mais atenção – Liguei pro lugar certo então, enfim, Isabella, sei que está trabalhando num filme agora, mas sou de uma nova produtora e queríamos conversar com você sobre contratos, ligue de volta nesse mesmo numero caso se interesse, grato.

Ela caminhou até o telefone ao ouvir o som do clique e a voz da secretaria dizendo "[i]_Não há mais mensagens[/i]_", deu uma olhada no numero marcado no registro de chamadas e viu que não era tão tarde, ela deus os ombros e começou a discar, afinal, a produção do filme iria acabar logo, ela não gostava de ficar parada por muito tempo, já era desajeitada o suficiente sem precisar de férias.

— Produtora Entertainment, Tony Hamilton. Boa noite! – atendeu a mesma voz grave da mensagem.

— Boa noite, aqui é Isabella Swan, recebi um telefonema de vocês essa tarde.

— Ah, Isabella, estávamos mesmo esperando sua ligação, que bom que pode retornar logo. Gostaríamos muito de tê-la trabalhando conosco.

— Ah, obrigada. E como vocês conseguiram meu telefone?

— Bom, nós estivemos conversando com um amigo seu... Se não me engano o nome dele é Mike, Mike Newton. – ela rolou os olhos, era de se esperar que Mike citasse seu nome a cada conversa, não importando o assunto. – Nós estivemos discutindo sobre um próximo contrato e ele indicou seu nome, disse que vocês trabalham juntos há muito tempo.

— É verdade. – ela tentou não rolar os olhos de novo, Mike fazia questão de estar em todas as produções de filmes em que ela também estivesse, desde que se conheceram, ele sempre arranjava um jeito de colocá-la como coreógrafa de qualquer cena que tivesse que fazer, sem se importar se precisava ou não de coreografia.

— Bom, além disso, alguns de nossos produtores já trabalharam com a senhorita e trouxeram ótimas referencias de seus trabalhos. Nós gostaríamos muito que a senhorita integrasse nosso grupo.

— Ah, isso é ótimo, mas eu não posso assinar nenhum contrato até o fim das filmagens do filme em que estou trabalhando, acho que sabem disso.

— Sim, sim – ela ouviu-o dar uma risada leve do outro lado do fone – nós achamos importante ligá-la agora, antes que qualquer outra produtora faça isso. E também, queríamos convidá-la para uma festa, digamos, uma festa de introdução da produtora no mercado.

— Festa? – ela reprimiu um gemido, festas de produtoras sempre significavam salto alto, dança, bebida, fotógrafos e... Mike Newton. Uma combinação que não a agradava. – E quando seria?

— Sábado, dessa semana mesmo.

— Er, não sei se vou estar disponível...

— Bom, nós realmente queremos que a senhorita esteja presente, sei que é uma festa, mas seria uma ótima oportunidade de discutirmos sobre um futuro contrato.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto considerava a questão, ela realmente queria ter o que fazer assim que o filme acabasse. É claro que pelo o que aquele cara estava dizendo, ela teria mesmo que comparecer a essa festa onde as chances de acabar com uma fratura exposta por tentar andar com salto seriam enormes, mas ela não queria deixar essa chance de contrato passar.

— Eu posso ver se consigo desmarcar algumas coisas e aparecer na festa.

— Ótimo, nós enviaremos um convite formal a senhorita ainda essa semana.

— Ah, ok.

— Boa noite senhorita Swan.

— Boa noite – ela desligou o telefone e se jogou no sofá, algo lhe dizia que ir a essa festa não ia ser uma boa idéia, mas ela iria fazer o que sempre fazia nessas situações, ligar para Ângela Webber.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Seu apartamento gigante estava sombrio, como sempre. Edward entrou, caminhou em direção ao computador surrado, usado apenas para digitar um monte de lembranças de outra vida, e tentou continuar a história que aquele maldito editor o cobrava tanto. Mas não era assim que funcionava, ele precisava _querer _escrever, precisava ter cada parte de sua mente concentrada naquilo e sinceramente ele sabia que sua mente não iria colaborar hoje.

Seus olhos encaravam a tela do computador e nada saia, não havia maneira de continuar a escrever, aquela era uma história que merecia detalhes e isso era algo que ele não daria a ela hoje. Edward se levantou e caminhou até a janela de vidro que cobria toda uma parede do apartamento e ficou observando a cidade, a _sua _cidade e ele não estava sendo arrogante ao pensar daquele jeito, ele era o único vampiro da cidade e fazia questão de manter esse fato.

Ele se afastou da vidraça e se sentou no sofá, ligou a TV e começou a passear pelos canais a esmo, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção ao que passava, até que ele parou no noticiário, a manchete "_O numero de mortes aumenta em Los Angeles_" saltava da tela e uma jornalista loira falava com os ancoras do jornal de uma rua no subúrbio da cidade, havia policia e muitos carros lá, ele franziu as sobrancelhas e prestou atenção no que ela dizia

—... A policia ainda não tem certeza de como as mortes ocorreram. Ao que parece todas as mortes até agora tem o mesmo padrão, todo sangue drenado e sem maiores danos ao corpo. Entretanto, não há padrão nas vitimas, elas variam de jovens á adultos de meia idade, homens e mulheres. A policia agora está tentando descobrir se trata-se de um serial-killer ou alguma gangue. Eles pedem para que as pessoas evitem de sair a noite, principalmente sozinhas, mas que não se alarmem, seja quem for que está por trás disso logo será encontrado...

Ela terminou a transmissão e os ancoras do jornal começaram uma discussão sobre os fatos. Edward desligou a TV e respirou fundo, não era a primeira vez que ele via aquele tipo de noticia, no entanto, era a primeira vez que ele dava real importância a ela. Ele havia deixado que aquilo se estendesse demais, quem quer que fosse o vampiro que estava fazendo aquilo, estava sendo imprudente demais.

Ele não se importava que outros vampiros caçassem em LA, afinal, a maioria deles não ficava por muito tempo, mas dessa vez esse vampiro estava desafiando-o a fazer algo. Provavelmente um vampiro jovem querendo tomar a cidade dele ou querendo apenas irritá-lo, seja qual for a razão, aquilo tinha ido longe demais.

Estava na hora de agir. Não seria muito difícil achar esse vampiro, como toda a sujeira que ele andou deixando, não parecia ser dos mais cuidadosos. E ele não podia deixar que um vampiro qualquer instalasse caos na sua cidade, o que resultaria numa caça às bruxas. Não importa o quão jovem o tal vampiro fosse e nem quem fosse.

A única coisa que importava é que _ninguém_ bagunça sua cidade.

Não podia deixar nem mais um segundo se passar, então andou sobrenaturalmente rápido até a porta, agarrando seu casaco pelo caminho. Começaria a seguir as pistas daquele vampiro desleixado nessa mesma noite, começando pelas mais frescas, no subúrbio onde o último ataque havia ocorrido.

Edward demorou a chegar ao local. Propositalmente. Ele precisa da cena limpa e calma. Sem policiais ou repórteres pisoteando alguma pista, confundindo seu olfato e com seus pensamentos inúteis atrapalhando os dele. Ele esperou por algum tempo num beco e quando teve certeza que não havia mais ninguém ali chegou bem próximo de onde os corpos foram encontrados.

A policia havia feito um bom trabalho na limpeza do lugar, não havia nada a ser visto, qualquer humano que olhasse para aquele lugar não veria nada além de recordações macabras de corpos drenados, mas para ele havia muito mais a se captar. É claro que a pericia estava tendo um problemão com o fato de o assassino não ter deixado nenhum rastro, mas Edward não achava isso um problema, ele não esperava que o vampiro que fez aquilo deixasse algum rastro. A ausência de evidências era a evidência que ele precisava.

Edward inspirou profundamente tentando encontrar o cheiro que precisava, mas era quase impossível, tantos humanos haviam ido e voltado naquele lugar que ele não conseguia distinguir um cheiro de outro. Muito menos o que importava.

Ele franziu a testa com raiva. Se a cena mais recente estava assim, o que dizer das mais antigas. Era inútil sequer pensar em ir até elas.

Menos de uma hora depois, Edward já estava de volta à seu apartamento, com um mapa de Los Angeles aberto na mesa de centro da sala. Ele marcava cada ponto onde as mortes haviam acontecido. E finalmente algo naquele caso o fez sorrir.

Era um sorriso torto, muito longe de ser um genuíno sorriso de alegria. Nem traço de alegria genuína passava por aquele rosto há anos. Séculos, para dizer a verdade. Mas isso não impedia que as feições angulosas continuassem perfeitas, que os olhos verdes continuassem sedutores e até mesmo que aquele sorriso torto fosse, de alguma forma, atrativo.

Ver que todos aqueles pontos marcados em caneta faziam sentido, estando todos concentrados em uma mesma região, com raras exceções, o fez sorrir. O plano se formando em sua cabeça o fez sorrir.

Ele faria rondas. Não era divertido nem emocionante. De fato, só a idéia de ter que ficar andando pela região, torcendo para que algo acontecesse, era entediante, mas ele sabia que era eficiente. Ele era um vampiro no fim das contas. Sabia onde procurar um igual, pois não importa o quão desleixado fosse, vampiros sempre tinham um padrão: atacar longe de multidões.

Começaria na noite seguinte. Não daria mais nenhum segundo para aquele invasor descuidado levantar mais suspeitas.

Edward ainda sorria quando virou a cabeça subitamente para a parede de vidro. Olhou fixamente para o horizonte por algum tempo, onde só os olhos dele conseguiram captar o início da mudança de coloração do céu, para depois voltar sua atenção para o mapa.

Dobrou-o, o deixando ali mesmo, na mesinha. Levantou e se encaminhou calmamente para a porta de correr que levava ao seu quarto.

Trocou sua roupa pelo pijama preto de seda e se deitou por cima das luxuosas cobertas vinho da cama king size, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, de olhos fechados.

Quando as persianas, programadas para se fecharem pouco antes do nascer do Sol, começaram a se mover, ele já tinha entrado no estado de dormência, característico dos vampiros, onde não há sonhos, nem pesadelos.

Angela tentara convencer Bella a não se preocupar com Mike, afinal, ela devia a ele o fato de ter um próximo trabalho quase garantido. E Bella tentava, de verdade, ver por esse lado, mas o descontentamento por ter que ir a uma festa, onde o próprio Mike estaria, falava mais alto que a voz da amiga.

É claro que, no dia seguinte, Mike aproveitou a primeira oportunidade que teve, perguntando a ela se o pessoal da Produtora Entertainment já tinha falado com ela, e fez questão de ressaltar que tinha sido ele que a indicara.

Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e os olhos brilhando, após ter recebido um agradecimento tímido, Mike fez a pergunta que Bella rezava que ele _não_ fizesse desde que a noite anterior.

— Então...você vai à festa no sábado?

Bella respirou fundo, tentando manter a expressão casual.

— Ainda não sei. Eu tenho alguns compromissos no sábado.

Ela já tinha certeza que iria à festa, mas Mike não precisava saber. Dessa forma, ela não teria que se preocupar em achar uma desculpa para negar o convite, que ele provavelmente faria, de acompanhá-la até a festa. Ela já teria que aturá-lo durante toda a festa. Recusava-se a ter que estar com ele qualquer minuto além naquele sábado.

— Ah. – Mike não foi tão competente em disfarçar seu desapontamento com a resposta.

Exercendo seu papel de boa amiga e conselheira, Angela saiu com ela para comprar um vestido na sexta-feira e a ajudou a se arrumar na noite da festa, repetindo frases como "_Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo_." e "_Não pode ser tão ruim assim_.", na tentativa de deixar Bella mais calma ou um pouco entusiasmada com a perspectiva de uma festa que poderia lhe garantir um trabalho.

Mas não deu certo. Tudo que passava pela cabeça de Isabella enquanto a outra puxava e escovava seus cabelos castanhos para todos os lados, na intenção de deixá-los o mais liso possível, era que ela quebraria algum osso, tentando fugir de Mike, usando aqueles saltos.

Bella sorriu em agradecimento e abraçou Angela, se despedindo, à porta o táxi que viera buscá-la na frente do seu prédio.

Quando o táxi passou pela entrada principal do grande e luxuoso salão onde a festa acontecia, ela pôde ver um amontoado de fotógrafos e os flashes direcionados para o que deveria o tapete vermelho, onde os convidados famosos passavam.

"_Para uma produtora que está entrando no mercado agora, parece que eles estão muito bem relacionados_", foi o que Bella pensou ao ver aquela pequena multidão, todos se empurrando, lutando para conseguir a melhor foto de quem passava.

Ela desceu em uma rua lateral, onde havia a entrada secundária, usada por todos os "não-famosos", onde também havia um forte esquema de segurança, para impedir que qualquer penetra entrasse. A diferença era que nenhum fotógrafo ou repórter se preocupava com quem passava por lá.

Bella disse seu nome a um dos seguranças altos e mal-encarados que, depois de dar uma longa olhada nas páginas da lista de convidados, abriu espaço para que ela entrasse.

O lugar estava cheio de pessoas bem vestidas e com drinks na mão, poucos fotógrafos aqui e ali tirando fotos dos astros que ali se encontravam e dos não-famosos que arranjavam uma maneira de aparecer nas fotos, custe o que custar. Ela conhecia a maioria das pessoas ali, já trabalhara com elas muitas vezes, apesar de não gostar nem de metade, ela sabia ser bem simpática quando precisasse.

Seus olhos captaram a presença de Mike do outro lado do salão conversando com Tyler, que ela nem sequer imaginou que estaria ali, procurando se esconder entre as pessoas, ela se distanciou o máximo possível de onde ele estava. A decoração branca e azul deixava o ambiente claro, havia uma música calma tocando em algum lugar, mas ela sabia que aquela música logo se tornaria alta e rápida e todos os corpos começariam a dançar loucamente.

— Isabella Swan? – ela se virou bruscamente e se deparou com um homem alto, cabelos negros com alguns fios caindo nos olhos castanho-claros e com um sorriso perfeito – Tony Hamilton, nós conversamos por telefone

— Ah, claro – Bella apertou a mão do homem a sua frente enquanto ele sorria abertamente para ela.

— Espero que esteja gostando da festa.

— Está ta ótima, é raro festas desse tipo com uma decoração tão leve.

— Bom nós não queríamos um ambiente desfavorável para os negócios – ele deu uma risada sarcástica e piscou para ela, fazendo-a corar ligeiramente.

— Negócios – ela repetiu baixo – Mas, quanto tempo tem a produtora?

— Alguns meses apenas, mas posso dizer que temos pessoas bastante influentes conosco, é por isso que conseguimos tanta gente aqui hoje. Falando nisso, já encontrou algum conhecido?

— Ah, claro, já avistei alguns.

— Venha – ele disse pegando delicadamente no braço dela e conduzindo ela pelo salão – Quero te apresentar a algumas pessoas.

Ele a levou por todo o salão, apresentando pessoas aqui e ali, não era uma situação confortável para Bella, primeiro porque ela poderia cair a qualquer momento, e segundo porque ela odiava esse tipo de comportamento social. Bella permaneceu quieta a maior parte do tempo, apenas sorrindo e cumprimentado as pessoas por quem passava, ela começou a se perguntar quando diabos, Tony iria começar a falar sobre o contrato.

Já passara da meia-noite quando ela pediu licença e foi até o banheiro, estava cansada e irritada, não agüentava mais andar de um lado para o outro naquele salão, o encontro com Mike não fora nada agradável, ele olhou-a como se ela estivesse traindo ele ou coisa assim. A música lá fora se tornou rápida e forte, o que significava que a festa de verdade havia começado, e isso só queria dizer que a chances de negocio tinham acabado.

Bella não estava interessada em mais nada, seus pés estavam latejando e tudo que ela queria era ir embora, ela conseguiu alcançar a saída lateral sem ver nem Tony, nem Mike. Não havia mais nenhum segurança ali, afinal, não importava mais quem entrava lá ou não.

Ela chegou até a rua principal e não avistou nenhum taxi, o que só aumentou sua frustração, ir para casa de metrô não seria a melhor opção com aquele salto. Com um suspiro alto, Bella começou a caminhar pela rua vazia, apertando os braços ao redor do corpo e se chutando mentalmente por ter se esquecido de trazer um casaco.

O salto maldito fazia um barulho desnecessário ao bater na calçada, mas ela não achou estranho o fato da rua estar tão vazia e silenciosa, também não notou o homem alto que a seguia de longe. Ela só conseguia pensar que havia perdido tempo vindo até aquela festa e que provavelmente mal conseguiria andar no outro dia.

O homem alto que a seguia se aproximou silenciosamente dela, e ela só o percebeu quando olhou para trás, para a rua, procurando e torcendo para que um táxi viesse.

Ao ver Bella olhar para trás, o homem sorriu de uma forma maligna que fez com que um calafrio percorrer a espinha dela, ela instantaneamente começou a andar o mais rápido que aqueles saltos permitiam.

Mas não era o suficiente, e ao ver a reação da moça, o homem também apertou o passo, com muito mais eficiência, alcançando-a rapidamente.

Edward estava lutando contra o tédio a cada passo que dava naquela rua vazia. Estava seguindo com a rotina de rondas, mas nada acontecera. Já estava amaldiçoando o vampiro que causava aquela confusão toda e o fazia perder boa parte de suas noites rondando aquela região da cidade.

Quando ele se aproximava de um dos becos, pôde perceber que havia movimento ali. Ele podia ouvir perfeitamente a pequena luta que acontecia ali, mesmo estando a um metro de distancia.

Mas, o que lhe dava a maior certeza que o que acontecia naquele beco não era o que ele procurava, éramos pensamentos lascivos do homem que ali estava. E era com certeza um humano, pois ele podia ouvir também o batimento do seu coração, assim como o de sua vítima, da qual ele obtinha vislumbres pelas imagens vindas da mente do homem.

Edward já tinha alcançado o beco e estava pronto para passar por ele como se não tivesse percebido o que acontecia ali. Por mais que achasse que o que aquele humano estava prestes a fazer era mais doentio do que tudo que ele próprio já fizera em tantos séculos de existência, ele não era um justiceiro. Não ficaria pulando pelos telhados, a procura de alguma donzela indefesa para salvar.

Não, esse não era seu papel. Principalmente naquela noite, seu papel era quebrar outro pescoço, de outro baderneiro que sujava sua cidade.

Mas ele estacou bem em frente ao beco, quando ouviu o barulho de um tecido sendo rasgado.

Não fora o barulho do tecido que chamara sua atenção. Foram os pensamentos, ficando cada vez mais altos, o que era natural devido a sua aproximação.

O que não era natural era o fato dele só ouvir _ um_ grupo de pensamentos. Os pervertidos e nojentos vindos do homem. Mas nada de desesperador ou angustiado vindo da mulher. De fato, _ absolutamente nada_ vinha da mulher.

Sem pensar que estaria saindo de sua ronda tão perfeitamente planejada, Edward entrou no beco, fazendo questão de bater suas botas mais que o necessário, para ter certeza de que os fracos ouvidos do humano o ouvissem.

E deu certo.

O sujeito levantou a cabeça e encarou-o, ainda cobrindo a mulher com o corpo, de onde Edward estava não conseguia ver o rosto da mulher e também não conseguia vê-la pela mente do humano imundo que estava tentando violentá-la, ele não fizera questão de olhar para seu rosto.

Edward parou com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ficou encarando o sujeito enquanto os pensamentos dele viravam uma confusão sem fim "_Quem é esse cara?_", "_O que diabos ele quer aqui? _", "_Será algum pervertido querendo assistir?_". Por um segundo ele quase riu da ignorância do homem, mas seu rosto permaneceu com uma mascara de profunda indiferença.

A verdade é que ele estava ali unicamente pelo silêncio da mente da humana, ele não parava de pensar na humana que quase atropelara no começo da semana, ele achava não achava improvável que cruzasse novamente com ela, improvável seria se houvesse outra humana com a mente como a dela.

— O que você quer? – o homem cuspiu as palavras em direção a Edward, ele conseguia ouvir a mulher respirando fundo e pausadamente.

— Largue-a – ele disse autoritário.

— Ah, vá procurar outra pessoa para salvar, super-homem.

Edward sorriu de lado, ele abriu a boca para mandar pela segunda vez, mas não teve tempo, a mulher prendeu a respiração num segundo e no segundo seguinte acertou um chute bem na barriga do sujeito fazendo-o rolar para o lado deixando finalmente Edward ver o rosto da mulher.

Era ela.

O vestido que ela usava estava rasgado na cintura, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e havia alguns arranhões pelo corpo dela. Ela começou a se levantar, mas o sujeito já havia se recuperado de chute, ele ergue o tronco e puxou-a com força pra o chão, acertando um soco no rosto dela.

Aquilo foi demais, em meio segundo Edward já estava agachado, segurando o homem pelo pescoço e apertando.

— Eu disse para largá-la. – ele sussurrou deele eas seu rosto permaneceu com uma mascara de profunda indiferença.

forma ameaçadora, o sujeito largou o braço da mulher e levantou as mãos em forma de rendimento, mas Edward continuou apertando.

Bella levantou-se e se afastou para o outro lado do beco, encostou-se à parede e ficou olhando a cena. Edward continuou apertando o pescoço do homem mesmo depois dele largá-la, ele ficava mais vermelho a cada segundo e os olhos de Edward brilhavam em fúria.

— Não o mate – Bella sussurrou tão baixo que ela achou que ele não havia escutado, mas Edward virou a cabeça em sua direção.

— O que disse?

Ela respirou fundo, sem saber se queria ou não repetir.

— Não o mate! – ela disse com firmeza.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, ele já havia ouvido na primeira vez, mas definitivamente não havia compreendido, que tipo de humana iria querer deixar um cara que quase a violentou vivo?

— Você quer deixar o cara que quase te violentou vivo?

— Você falando desse jeito parece até um crime – ela se encolheu um pouco mais contra a parede.

— O que _ele_ – Edward apertou o pescoço do homem com mais força para dar ênfase – ia fazer com você decididamente é um crime.

— Sim, mas matá-lo também é um crime. Temos que levá-lo á policia – ela disse com a voz mais firme que conseguiu encontrar.

— Policia? – Edward riu sarcasticamente. – Eles não vão fazer nada com ele. Ele é só mais um delinqüente que logo voltara às ruas se for preso.

— Mas, e se ele for o serial killer que andam procurando?

Dessa vez Edward riu com vontade, aquele sujeito nunca conseguiria fazer nem metade do que o _"serial killer"_ de verdade andava fazendo.

— Definitivamente, esse aqui – ele apertou um pouco mais o pescoço do homem que mal conseguia se mexer desde o começo da conversa – não é o serial killer.

Ele voltou a olhar para o sujeito dando o assunto como encerrado, ele já estava apertando o pescoço dele quando Bella se manifestou de novo.

— Leve-o a policia – ele a olhou pronto para mandá-la calar a boca – Por favor. – ela acrescentou, e algo no olhar dela o fez parar.

Ele respirou fundo, não acreditava no que ia fazer, não podia realmente acreditar que por causa daquela humana, mais precisamente de sua mente, ele havia interferido num crime como se fosse o vigilante de indefesa cidade e agora iria deixar um humano sair de um encontro com ele vivo.

Isso, definitivamente, era demais para uma noite só.

Bella sentia suas mãos tremerem, ela sabia que deveria estar em estado de choque, mas não sentia nenhum sintoma. Ela estava lúcida e pensava que aquele homem, mesmo sendo um criminoso baixo não merecia a morte.  
>O homem que a salvará ainda apertava com força a garganta do assaltante, ela não achava justo que ele a salvasse de um crime e cometesse outro em seguida.<br>Isso era contraditório.  
>O criminoso estava começando a adquirir uma cor arroxeada, o que fez com que Bella saísse do canto escuro onde tinha se postado, e fosse tentar trazer seu salvador para a realidade, tentar fazê-lo acordar do seu aparente transe e soltar o homem.<br>Assim que ela chegou perto o suficiente, estendeu o braço para tocar o ombro daquele homem. Ele se virou tão rápido quando ela o fez, que Bella chegou a se assustar e dar um passo para trás.  
>— Solte-o – ela tentou impor firmeza a sua voz.<br>Ele se voltou para o homem que estava segurando, como se não tivesse sido interrompido novamente, e lhe apertou a garganta ainda mais. Quando Bella deu um passo a frente mais uma vez, com a intenção de intervir, mesmo sem saber como, o assaltante desfaleceu na mão de seu salvador, o que a fez levar as mãos á boca, sufocando um grito engasgado.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

— Aí está. Eu o soltei. Satisfeita?

E Bella já não tinha mais tanta certeza se podia chamá-lo de salvador. É claro que ele ainda a tinha salvado, mas depois de ver o que fizera em seguida, ela não conseguia pensar nele daquele jeito.

— Você...você... – ela gaguejou.

— Não, eu não o matei. – ela pôde ver que ele revirou os olhos. E, pela primeira vez, percebeu que aqueles olhos eram verdes. E ele deve ter percebido a descrença que estampava os olhos _dela_, pois acrescentou, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Pode checar se quiser.

Ele ainda fez um gesto amplo, em direção ao homem no chão.

Bella não tinha intenção nenhuma de chegar perto daquele homem, nem para checar se ainda estava vivo. Ela pôde ver, ao lançar um olhar rápido, que seu peito subia e descia com a respiração oscilante e era o suficiente para ela.

Ao voltar o olhar para o homem a sua frente, ela o pegou analisando-a tão atentamente que um vinco se formava entre suas sobrancelhas. Aqueles olhos, que brilhavam até na escuridão daquele beco, a deixaram constrangida. Mas não durou muito, já que, no segundo seguinte, algo pareceu aborrecê-lo e o fez se virar e caminhar para fora do beco.

Bella correu atrás dele.

— Espere. – ela chamou alto para ele ouvir, mal sabendo que ele poderia ouvir até um sussurro seu, mesmo com a distância que os separava.

Ele parou e se virou lentamente. Toda a sua postura indicava um tédio imenso.

— Sim? – ele respondeu com uma falsa polidez, que quase a irritou.

— Você não vai chamar a polícia? Vai simplesmente largá-lo lá?

Ele sorriu de lado sarcasticamente.

Com as luzes de iluminação dos postes da rua, Bella pôde finalmente ver mais do homem que a tinha salvado do que os olhos verdes e brilhantes. Ele tinha um cabelo elegantemente desalinhado, de uma cor cobre. Sua pele era ainda mais branca que a dela, o que contribuía para fazer parecer que cada traço de seu rosto havia sido milimetricamente esculpido em mármore.

Bella piscou com força, tentando dissipar o deslumbre que aquele homem causara nela. Quando abriu os olhos, ele estava mais perto. _Bem_ mais perto, o que a deixou confusa com o fato dele ter dado uma dúzia de largos passos em menos de um segundo.

— Bom, – ele falou, ainda com o sorriso torto no rosto. – me parece que é _você_ quem está decidindo o destino dele hoje. Então, se quiser ligar para a polícia, fique a vontade.

Então ele virou as costas novamente.

— Você não pode fazer... – Bella começou, indo novamente atrás dele.

— Sim, eu posso. – ele disse se virando brusca e rapidamente. Apesar do sorriso ainda se sustentar em seu rosto, ele parecia ameaçadoramente sério. – E eu vou fazer.

Bella bateu o pé, indignada, mas se arrependeu instantaneamente do ato. Primeiro, porque ela ainda estava com aqueles saltos malditos e perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio ao fazer aquilo. Segundo, porque um barulho de tecido se rasgando chamou sua atenção. Quando ela olhou para baixo, viu que o movimento colaborara para abrir ainda mais o rasgo no seu vestido.

Ela segurou o tecido, tentando, em vão, reparar o estrago feito, enquanto murmurava alguns palavrões, que fez com que Edward soltasse um riso de escárnio.

Ele estava estranhando o relativo silêncio que o rondava quando estava perto daquela humana, e vê-la expressar o que estava em sua mente era um alívio de alguma forma.

É claro que ele ainda podia ouvir os carros passando nas ruas próximas, e todo o resto do barulho característico da cidade, mas sentia falta dos pensamentos. Aquilo já se tornara parte dele. Depois de séculos os ouvindo, era tão normal quanto ouvir todo o resto. Para ele, aquele silêncio era como uma surdez parcial, e, conseqüentemente, se sentia vulnerável.

Algo dentro dele o impulsionou, e ele tirou rapidamente seu longo casaco e os estendeu para a humana. Mas desejou não tê-lo feito. Ou pelo menos que ela não reagisse da forma que reagiu.

Bella levantou a cabeça lentamente, e quando finalmente percebeu que ele estava de fato lhe oferecendo seu casaco, seus olhos encontraram os dele, e ela tinha certeza que sua incredulidade transparecia.

Estava claro para Edward que ela não acreditava que ele estava fazendo aquilo. E isso só piorou a sensação estranha que aquela mente silenciosa lhe causava. Sua expressão era clara, mas não poder ouvi-la quase tornava aquela clareza uma zombaria.

Depois de segundos que se alongaram demais para na opinião de Edward, ela finalmente resolveu aceitar o casaco. Porém, aquela expressão de descrença permanecia em seu rosto.

"_Qual era o problema em oferecer o maldito casaco?_", ele pensou.

Aquilo era demais para ele. Não fazia parte daquela sua existência não saber o que alguém estava pensando. Então o jeito era recorrer ao velho método que ele não usava a séculos. Literalmente.

— Algum problema? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela passava os braços finos pelas mangas do casaco. Obviamente, as mangas ficaram muito compridas, então ela as dobrou, olhando confusa para Edward.

— Não, nenhum. – Bella respondeu, e dessa vez foi a vez dele ostentar uma expressão de descrença. Uma descrença muito mais bonita, com aquela sobrancelha levantada, foi o que Bella deduziu, antes de continuar. – É meio contraditório, entende? Primeiro você me salva, depois age como não se importasse e agora me oferece o seu casaco.

Edward não estava esperando por aquilo. O modo rápido como ela falou, e _o que_ ela falou o pegaram se surpresa, e sua duas sobrancelhas se levantaram antes que ele pudesse controlá-las. Não passaram nem dois segundos até que ele retomasse sua expressão impassível. Foi tão rápido e sutil que Bella nem percebera a mudança.

— O fato de não me importar não me obriga a ser mal educado. – ele disse duramente.

Bella franziu a sobrancelha irritada.

— Não disse que você era mal educado.

Edward rolou os olhos, ele não sabia se aquela humana o irritava ou o divertia. Ele estava acostumado a se irritar com os humanos, todos eles eram iguais, principalmente quando se era capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos, mas aquela ali era diferente, ele não ouvia seus pensamentos e _isso_ o irritava.

Mas o fato de não antecipar suas reações era um tanto quanto divertido, principalmente por fazer com que ele preste mais atenção em seu rosto, procurando por dicas de como ela se sentia, e bom, ela tinha umas expressões bem engraçadas.

— Onde você mora? – ele perguntou de repente, assustando Bella que ainda estava distraída com o rasgo de seu vestido, ela levantou o rosto rápido e ficou apenas olhando para ele – Você por acaso não ouviu?

— Ouvi sim. – e lá estava a expressão de raiva de novo – Moro no _Old Bank District_.

— Venha, vou te dar uma carona. – Edward disse, mais uma vez seguindo um impulso, não seria apropriado deixar uma dama ir sozinha para casa, mesmo que ele não se importasse nem um pouco com isso, afinal, já havia a salvado, levá-la até em casa não seria nada.

Bella olhou para os lados, afinal _em que_ ele iria dar-lhe uma carona? Nas costas? Ela o encarou pronta para perguntar, mas ele a interrompeu

— Minha moto está estacionada na outra rua, se é isso que está querendo saber. – Edward riu, talvez não fosse tão dificil saber o que aquela humana pensava, mesmo sem ouvir os pensamentos dela.

— Moto? – Bella levantou a sobrancelha. Não que ela tivesse medo de andar, só achava que seria um pouco desconfortável andar numa moto com aquele vestido.

— Sim, uma moto, mas se quiser pode ir de metro, não me importa. – Edward deu os ombros e saiu andando pela calçada. Ele a ouviu bufar e vir correndo atrás dele.

— Espere, eu vou com você, ok. Mas vá devagar, esses saltos... – ele não a ouviu terminar a frase, ao contrario, ele a ouviu se desequilibrar e a alcançou antes que ela atingisse o chão.

Bella levantou os olhos para encarar aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes "_Como foi que ele chegou aqui tão rápido?_", mas ela não o perguntou, simplesmente ficou ali o encarando e formulando mil razões que explicam racionalmente o fato dele ter conseguido pega-la.

— Obrigada! – Bella sussurrou quando finalmente percebeu que a situação estava ficando constrangedora.

— Tome mais cuidado – ele respondeu enquanto a ajudava ficar de pé e voltava a caminhar sem encará-la.

Eles andaram por alguns quarteirões em absoluto silêncio.

— A propósito, meu nome é Isabella – ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio constrangedor quando eles viraram a esquina.

Edward riu, "_Tinha que ser_[" ele disse baixo demais para que ela escutasse.

— Qual é a graça? – ela perguntou incrédula.

— Nada, absolutamente nada. – Edward sorriu para ela, fazendo-a piscar com força e olhar para o outro lado. – Meu nome é Edward, caso isso te importe.

"_Mas um ato estúpido!_", ele pensou. Primeiro a salvara, depois não matará aquele humano imundo, estava levando-a para casa e acabara de dizer seu nome. Ele esperava que aquilo parasse ali, ou então o próximo passo seria convidá-la para um chá da tarde em sua casa.

Bella fez o resto do percurso em completo silêncio, tentando nem ao menos olhá-lo, ela acabara de descobrir que o sorriso de Edward era muito atraente, então ela achará melhor acabar com a conversa ali antes que aquilo ficasse constrangedor demais.

Quando eles alcançaram a moto, Bella arfou e olhou da moto para ele repetida vezes.

— Você! – ela exclamou alto. Edward continuou olhando-a esperando algum tipo de explicação – Foi você que quase me atropelou no começo da semana. – ela disse rápido com um tom de acusação.

"_Bingo._" Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico para ela

— Que bom que se lembra de mim. – ele sorriu ainda mais quando ela ficou com aquela expressão irritada que, por algum motivo, ele gostava.

— Seu... – ela começou, mas Edward levantou o dedo interrompendo-a.

— Primeiro você atravessou bem na minha frente. Segundo, nem sequer olhou para os lados e terceiro não estava na faixa de pedestres. Então não ouse me ofender.

Bella ficou muda pela surpresa, ele tinha completa razão e ela nem ao menos podia reclamar. Edward estendeu o capacete para ela e por um momento Bella pensou em recusar, mas aquilo seria muita infantilidade de sua parte, por isso ela apenas o pegou e colocou na cabeça enquanto Edward sorria e subia na moto.

Ela subiu na garupa um pouco insegura, apenas apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele.

— Se quiser chegar inteira em casa é melhor se segura direito. – Edward disse sarcástico.

Bella passou os braços pela cintura dele, ainda sem segurar completamente.

— Não precisa ter medo, eu não mordo. – ele riu da própria piada, enquanto arrancava a moto, fazendo com que finalmente Bella o segurasse com força.

Edward arrancou pela cidade sem a menor preocupação, se algo acontecesse a única pessoa a sair machucada seria a humana que no momento agarrava-se a ele com muita força.

Ele passou o sinal vermelho sem olhar para os lados e ouviu-a gritar no ouvido dele alguns palavrões e alguma coisa sobre ele ser louco, mas ele nem ao menos tirou a mão do acelerador. Bella estava apertando tanto ele que por alguns segundos ela pensou se não estava o machucando, mas ao perceber como sua barriga era definida, ela duvidou que ele estivesse ao menos sentido-a.

Mas ele estava sentido-a, ele sentia cada parte das pequenas mãos dela que apertavam sua camisa e soltavam, só para voltarem a apertar de novo, ele sentia a respiração dela rápida e irregular batendo no pescoço dele, e sentia o peito dela subir e descer ás suas costas. Ele sentia, e gostava.

— Qual é a rua? – ele perguntou quando finalmente chegaram no _Old Bank District_. Ela disse com uma voz tremula, o que o fez rir. De fato, ele estava rindo muito naquela noite.

Eles pararam em frente ao prédio que ela indicou. Era um prédio antigo, daqueles que há muitos anos atrás haviam sido usados como fabricas. Bella desceu da moto e lhe entregou o capacete, ela estava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas por causa do vento e Edward achou que aquilo era engraçado também.

— Obrigada por me trazer – ela disse olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ele – e obrigada por ter me salvado.

— De nada, _mademoiselle_. Mas não direi que estou a seu dispor – ele sorriu mais uma vez e fez com que Bella, que finalmente resolverá encará-lo, desviasse o olhar irritada. – porque, obviamente, eu não estou.

— Não preciso, eu sei me cuidar! – ela o encarou firmemente, decidida á não deixar-se levar pelo charme dele, não mais.

— Claro que você sabe, eu notei isso. Principalmente na hora em que você chutou o cara e ele quase te matou. – Edward disse num tom sarcástico e com um sorriso torto, o que só aumentou a ira de Bella.

Ela se virou e caminhou com passos duros em direção á porta sem dizer mais nada. Edward pigarreou alto quando ela alcançou a porta e começou a procurar as chaves na bolsa.

— Meu casaco. – ele disse quando ela se virou com a expressão mais irritada da noite, o que fez o sorriso dele aumentar ainda mais.

Bella fez seu caminho de volta até ele e, após se atrapalhar com a manga do casaco, jogou-o em sua direção. O casaco foi apanhado sem a mínima dificuldade ainda no ar, o que fez Bella bufar de raiva e virar as costas.

Ela não sabia o porquê de tanta irritação, mas definitivamente ela não precisava mais ver aquele homem arrogante na sua frente. Uma noite fora o bastante.

Edward esperou até que ela tivesse entrado no prédio – batendo a porta com muita força – para subir na moto e arrancar em direção ao seu apartamento. Ele já havia se alimentado e depois de toda essa história de salvador de mulheres indefesas ele decidiu dar a noite por encerrada.

Um bom tempo depois, ele se lembraria dessa noite como a noite em que _tudo_ mudou.

Bella resolveu que o melhor era deixar todo o incidente pós-festa, assim tudo que ficavam sabendo quando lhe perguntavam sobre o assunto, na segunda-feira, era que a festa fora uma completa perda de tempo, com Tony Hamilton mais interessado em apresentá-la à várias do que falar sobre trabalho.

Mike ficara decepcionado demais com o fato de não tê-la encontrado na festa para perceber a que havia algo de errado na expressão dela quando contou tudo isso. Mas Angela estava mais atenta ao que a amiga dizia, ela viu que havia algo sendo omitido naquela conversa.

— Então. – Angela perguntou quando elas estavam saindo do refeitório para voltarem aos ensaios de coreografia. – O que aconteceu? Sei que essa sua cara não é culpa do Mike, já que ele nem te viu na festa. Mas alguma aconteceu.

Bella olhou a amiga por um momento. Estava decidida a deixar todo aquele acontecido de lado. Principalmente, a existência de seu salvador. Edward. Ela estava se forçando a deixar tudo de lado. Inclusive o nome dele. Mas parecia impossível.

Era estranho que o que mais a perturbava não era ter sido atacada, e sim tudo que viera depois. Depois que a figura misteriosa de Edward surgira. Tudo relacionado à ele parecia fora do comum demais.

— Não foi nada. Eu já disse, eu só esperava que a tortura da festa rendesse pelo um encaminhamento de um próximo emprego, mas aquele Tony Hamilton decidiu só ficar perambulando comigo pra lá e pra cá. Foi uma perda de tempo.

— E você quer que eu acredite que é por isso que você está assim? – Angela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— É claro! – Bella tentava não parecer culpada, pois era assim que ela se sentia ao mentir para a amiga. – Você sabe que eu não sou uma pessoa de festas, então foi uma tortura sem benefício_ nenhum_.

_Nenhum. _Ela repetia mentalmente, enfatizando ainda mais a palavra. Ser salva de um quase estupro não é um beneficio, não mesmo. Não importa o quão bonito, arrogante, elegante e orgulhoso fosse o seu salvador.

— Bom, espero que sua opinião sobre festas mude um pouco – Ângela disse, tirando-a de seu pequeno devaneio – Afinal, a produção do filme está quase no fim, pelo menos para nós, agora é com os editores. E você sabe que vai rolar aquele almoço com geral pra comemorar e você vai.

Bella gemeu baixinho, os jantares de final de produção sempre eram entediantes, principalmente porque uma maré de fotógrafos ficava na porta do restaurante esperando para flagrar o novo "_affair_" dos artistas que lá se encontravam, e bom eles sempre flagravam alguma coisa.  
>Ela odiava ter que ir ao restaurante e ser recebida por centenas de flashes no rosto, mesmo não sendo ninguém importante. Apesar de gostar da companhia de algumas pessoas da produção, Bella achava que os jantares de despedida eram apenas uma desculpa para divulgar o filme, mesmo que a pós-produção durasse meses, eles adoravam fazer estardalhaço.<br>— Você sabe que eu nunca consigo fugir do jantar de despedida. Mike, ou você sempre arranjam um jeito de me levarem até lá.  
>— Yeah, esse é o espírito. – Angela sorriu largamente quando Bella bufou derrotada. – Não seja tão pessimista Bella, quem sabe você não encontra alguém interessante lá.<br>— Isso - Bella frisou apontando o garfo para ela – é algo que eu tenho certeza que não irá acontecer.  
>Angela levantou uma sobrancelha descrente, o que fez Bella rir, mesmo sem querer. Ela sabia que não iria encontrar ninguém interessante, não num típico jantar de estrelas "<em>Hollywoodianas<em>". Mas ela não pode impedir seu cérebro de correr em direção á Edward, seu salvador, o que a fez se chutar mentalmente por ser tão estúpida e esperar encontrá-lo novamente.

Elas alcançaram o set de filmagem e se separaram Ângela foi em direção aos espelhos, onde os atores esperavam pela a maquiagem da ultima cena a ser gravada. Bella caminhou até o centro do set, esperando os atores e dublês chegarem mais perto para terminarem de acertar os detalhes.

Quando o diretor finalmente gritou o último "_corta_" de três meses de gravação, houve uma mistura de gritos de alegria e tristeza por todo o set. Bella logo foi sufocada por abraços, pessoas chorando e rindo, ela não reconhecia de quem pertencia os braços que a enlaçavam, mas retribuía a todos tentando demonstrar a mesma intensidade de emoções, mas sem sucesso.

Não que ela não gostasse das pessoas, mas ela era incapaz de demonstrar tanta emoção por algo tão bobo, já que ela tinha plena certeza de que veria a metade das pessoas ali no próximo filme, e a outra metade encontraria pelos corredores. Não era realmente uma grande despedida.

Depois de longos minutos de comoção, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. Os atores e dublês se encaminhavam para os camarins, para se trocarem, o que fez Bella agradecer aos céus, pois assim Mike não ficaria na cola até o estacionamento. O resto da equipe começou a se ocupar em arrumar e guardar boa parte dos equipamentos de filmagem.

Antes de seguir para fora do estúdio, Bella foi até onde Angela estava organizando os potes de mais variados tamanhos contendo todo o tipo de maquiagem necessária.

— Você se importa se eu já for embora? – ela perguntou, tentando ajudar a amiga como que podia na organização de suas coisas.

— Não, tudo bem. Fuja do Mike enquanto pode. – Angela respondeu sorrindo.

— É exatamente essa a intenção. – Bella soltou um riso abafado. – E eu preciso dormir um pouco.

— Ah claro, até tinha me esquecido da sua festa de ontem. Você deve estar sofrendo: não acertou nenhum contrato e ainda dormiu pouco. Agora eu começo a concordar que sua noite foi triste.

— É, você nem imagina. - Bella disse num sussurro mais direcionado a sim mesma.

Então ela se virou e começou a caminhar para fora, junto com mais alguns membros da equipe que, assim como ela, tinham encerrado seu trabalho completamente.

Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que Edward se encontrara novamente com aquela humana da mente silenciosa. Mas ele tinha outras coisas em sua mente. Como procurar aquele vampiro desordeiro.

Mais um ataque tinha acontecido. Nos mesmos padrões dos anteriores: corpo sem sangue, dentro do perímetro que Edward já tinha traçado. E mais uma vez, quando ele chegou à cena do crime, a polícia e a perícia tinham pisoteado qualquer pista ou rastro que o vampiro pudesse ter deixado lá. Literalmente pisoteado.

A raiva tomou conta de Edward quando ele chegou lá que percebeu isso. Pela primeira vez, percebera como o fato da polícia chegar relativamente rápido aos lugares não era tão bom. Pelo menos para ele, já que eles chegavam e destruíam qualquer pista que pudesse levá-lo ao real culpado por tudo aquilo.

Ele sabia que era o único que podia achá-lo, pois era o único que estava olhando na direção correta. Também sabia que só ele podia acabar com tudo aquilo.

Porém, não era por causa de todas as preocupações que o afligiam que Edward não pensara mais em Isabella. Era simplesmente porque ele era assim. Ela não era vital para ele, então ele não se importava. Ela era só uma humana que o intrigou um pouco, e isso não era o suficiente para ele passar cinco dias ocupando sua mente com ela. Nem meia hora sequer. E para terminar, a cereja do bolo, como dizem, ela se chamava Isabella. Mesmo que ele não fosse um vampiro, seu instinto de sobrevivência gritaria para que ele se afastasse dela.

Isso só facilitou para que Isabella Swan fosse enterrada no fundo da sua mente.

Edward não contava com o fato, ou talvez não se lembrasse, que as coisas podem ser facilmente desenterradas.

Ele resolveu que, uma vez que não conseguiria encontrar nenhuma pista ali, ele deveria fazer sua ronda pelo perímetro, mesmo sabendo que as chances de encontrar algo eram quase nulas. Ele saiu da cena do crime frustrado, e começou a caminhar pelas ruas que já cansara de ver, por um momento pensou em mudar o itinerário, mas sabendo que, desde que começara a caçar o vampiro, ele nunca havia atacado alguém fora desse perímetro, seria uma idiotice procurá-lo em outro lugar.

Ele não precisava olhar por onde andava, seu subconsciente sabia exatamente para onde ir, ele poderia se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa sem se preocupar, não que ele não conseguisse fazer isso sempre, na verdade, ele era especialista em se concentrar em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Tudo mérito de sua condição "_vampiresca_", não que ele gostasse disso "_Algo tinha que se salvar, huh._".

Um fraco cheiro de rosas e morangos acertou-o em cheio e ele percebeu que estava em frente ao beco no qual salvara a vida da _Isabella_. Ele achou estranho que o cheiro dela ainda permanecesse ali depois de tanto tempo, mesmo que fosse tão fraco. Ele havia notado o quanto o cheiro do sangue dela era forte e atraente, mas não imaginava que era tanto. Diferente das outras vezes que passara ali e sentira o cheiro enfraquecer, ele entrou no beco.

Cinco dias haviam se passado e em meio ao cheiro de lixos e esgoto, ele sentia aquele cheiro doce e - de certa forma – _viciante_, pairar delicadamente naquele ar sujo. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e ficou ali, ignorando qualquer outra coisa, além daquele cheiro doce que fazia sua garganta arder levemente.

Os olhos da humana pairavam em sua mente, ele conseguia vê-los com clareza, brilhando intensamente para ele, zombando dele com seu silêncio. Edward cansou de pensar na humana, empurrou seus olhos brilhantes para o fundo da mente e saiu do beco.

Toda aquela caça a vampiros estava deixando-o faminto, ele decidiu terminar aquela palhaçada de busca e ir se alimentar decentemente como ele não fazia a dias.

Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse uma vitima fácil num dos becos da cidade, a caça era tão fácil que já perdera a graça, ele sentia falta da adrenalina que existia no século passado, quando o medo reinava na cidade. Hoje em dia, as pessoas tinham perigos maiores para se preocupar do que um vampiro atacando-as em becos escuros.

Além do mais, ele exercia aquela atração típica dos vampiros, em todo ser - humano. Bom, há alguns dias, ele podia afirmar isso, mas hoje, por mais que tentasse não pensar nisso, ele sabia que não era em _todo_ ser humano. De qualquer forma, na grande maioria dele. E só bastava um sorriso amplo e simpático para que todas as defesas caíssem, e ele tivesse seu jantar.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Edward encarava a entrada lotada do restaurante, esperando que os paparazzi que lá estavam simplesmente caíssem mortos e assim lhe poupassem o trabalho de ter que passar por eles.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que algum famoso estava ali. Afinal, era Los Angeles.

E era isso que ele gostava na cidade. Tinha gente em todo lugar. _Comida_ em todo lugar.

Alguns segundos depois, Edward teve que se conformar com o fato de que os fotógrafos não sumiriam de maneira inexplicável e conveniente. Ele teria de fato que passar por eles e agüentar todos os flashes que nem sequer eram para ele.

Mas era necessário. Ele repetia isso para si mesmo. Há alguns dias, para falar a verdade. Mais especificamente, quando descobriu que era naquele restaurante que a ultima vítima do vampiro trabalhava e o ultimo lugar onde ela havia sido vista viva. A idéia de bancar o detetive parecia idiota demais para Edward, mas era necessária. Ele sabia melhor que ninguém que era uma boa estratégia de caça encolher um alvo em algum ambiente lotado e esperar até chegar a um lugar mais deserto. O próprio Edward já fizera isso várias vezes.

Foi com esse pensamento, de achar que conseguiria alguma pista do tal vampiro, que Edward abriu espaço o mais calmamente possível entre os paparazzi que se acotovelavam furiosamente para conseguir uma foto de algum famoso. Conforme passava, ele tentava reunir informações suficientes vindas dos pensamentos embaralhados, para saber quem afinal estava causando tanto alvoroço.

Aparentemente, alguns artistas estavam lá para celebrar o fim das suas filmagens. _Típico_, ele pensou._Com tantos restaurantes em Los Angeles eles tinham que escolher justo esse. Hoje._ Ele revirou os olhos enquanto entrava e tentava abafar um pouco os pensamentos alheios que gritavam em sua cabeça. Lugares lotados não eram tão agradáveis para ele.

O restaurante era grande, mas as cores escuras de madeira e o azul profundo das toalhas que cobriam as mesas tornavam o ambiente aconchegante. E todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, o que causava um acúmulo de pessoas sentadas no bar, e algumas até estavam de pé, encostadas no balcão, esperando e torcendo para que alguma mesa esvaziasse antes das 11:00 horas.

Mais ao fundo, em uma mesa mais reservada, longe o suficiente da entrada para que nenhum fotógrafo conseguisse sequer um vislumbre de quem estava sentado ali , havia um grupo grande, mais de dez pessoas, acomodadas em cadeiras em volta das mesas que foram juntadas especialmente para a ocasião.

Entretanto aquele grupo não era o foco da atenção de Edward. Ele devia ser o único que não estava olhando de canto ou tentando entreouvir o que era falado naquele canto. O que realmente lhe interessava eram os garçons que se apressavam entra as mesas, com suas bandejas precariamente equilibradas, e seus pensamentos barulhentos.

Ele tentava filtrar, entre tantas insatisfações com relação aos clientes, ao trabalho, a qualquer outra coisa de suas vidas, algo que pudesse levá-lo a conseguir informação sobre a noite em que o colega morrera.

— Nome? – o maitre perguntou quando Edward se aproximou. Ele sabia que a pergunta era direcionada a ele, apesar do homem, na faixa dos 40 anos, com cabelos loiros, milimetricamente arrumado, e vestido em um terno igualmente impecável, não ter levando os olhos da tela do computador.

— Não tenho reserva. – disse Edward, se preocupando tanto quanto ele em fazer contato visual.

Pelo tom de descaso na voz do homem quando se dirigira a ele, Edward concluiu que se seu interesse era tamanho pelas pessoas que garantiam seu emprego, o pelos colegas de trabalho era inexistente. Não seria do maitre que ele conseguiria alguma informação sobre a noite em que o rapaz que lá trabalhava fora morto. Talvez ele nem sequer soubesse que um colega havia morrido.

Por isso, Edward se ocupava em continuar analisando os outros funcionários dentro do restaurante, e tentando filtrar seus pensamentos. Principalmente dos garçons. Eles sempre rodavam por todo o ambiente, tenho a chance conhecer todos os rostos que estavam ali. Ele só esperava que algum garçom especialmente atencioso a detalhes e com uma bela memória trabalhasse ali.

A resposta de Edward fez o maitre rolar os olhos de forma tão discreta que ninguém com sentidos normais perceberia.

O maitre finalmente levantou os olhos para Edward e armou um sorriso simpático, que ele não fazia a menor questão de fazer parecer genuíno. Ele se preparava para dizer que o restaurante estava lotado, mas, se ele quisesse, poderia esperar perto do bar. Assim como já havia feito com dezenas de pessoas aquela noite.

Edward continuava olhando para os garçons que iam e vinham entre as mesas, sem a mínima paciência para esperar pelo discurso ensaiado do maitre. Então ele se adiantou, dizendo:

— Vou esperar perto do bar até que alguma mesa fique vaga. – ele já tinha dado dois largos passos quando terminou a frase.

O bar lotado podia ser uma boa opção para ele, afinal, o barman poderia ter alguma informação sobre a vítima, ele tinha que tentar. Havia pessoas demais espremidas ali e ele não estava afim de se esforçar para chegar até a bancada, parou há alguns metros do bar e focou em uma homem sentado que olhava distraidamente para o salão, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Edward ele enviou uma mensagem bem sutil com seus olhos "_Saia daí, agora._".

O homem se levantou mecanicamente e saiu andando sem rumo pelo restaurante, Edward não perdeu tempo e andou rápido em direção ao lugar que ficou vago pronto para fuzilar com os olhos qualquer um que tivesse a mesma idéia.

Ele se acomodou no banco tanto quanto pode. As mulheres ao seu lado olhavam-no com selvageria no olhar, como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne que deveria ser lentamente degustado, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao notar que esse era exatamente o jeito que ele olhava para qualquer humano.

"_Qualquer humano?_" seus pensamentos o traíram e o sorriso se desmanchou, olhos castanhos invadiram sua mente e ele precisou de um esforço extra para se concentrar no que estava realmente fazendo ali. Ele se virou no banco e voltou a percorrer o olhar pelo restaurante lotado, humanos demais no mesmo lugar o irritava, eles eram tão barulhentos, por que não podiam simplesmente conversar sempre precisar falar tão alto? E por Deus, qual o problema em mastigar, engolir e depois falar?

O barulho vinha principalmente da mesa ao canto do restaurante, aquela grande e isolada, ele tinha bastante certeza de que era ali que estavam os alvos dos paparazzi lá fora. Ele fixou seu olhar lá, qualquer outro humano que olhasse não conseguiria ver muita coisa, mas não havia problema nenhum para ele.

Ele reconheceu alguns rostos que virá ao passear por canais de TV, atrizes que pareciam ser feitas de porcelana e atores com corpos definidos, coisas tipicamente falsas da televisão. Havia alguns rostos desconhecidos, aquelas sim eram pessoas de verdade, provavelmente as que ficavam atrás das câmeras e não recebiam o mesmo reconhecimento.

Ele estava prestes a chegar à conclusão que não havia nada que valesse a pena naquela mesa, quando seus olhos se focalizaram em uma pessoa, a ultima pessoa que ele esperava encontrar aquela noite. "_Aqueles olhos castanhos_."

Aquilo só podia ser uma peça pregada por um destino sádico. Ter aquela humana sempre no lugar errado e na hora errada debochando dele com sua mente silenciosa o aborrecia. Ela não havia o visto, estava bastante distraída olhando para um ponto qualquer do restaurante enquanto um homem loiro, de olhos azuis tagarelava em seu ouvido, ele não precisava ler a mente dela para saber que ela não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que ele dizia.

Uma mulher sentada do outro lado dela disse algo que a trouxe para a realidade, ela se virou, rolou os olhos e riu junto com a mulher. Aqueles olhos castanhos brilharam intensamente quando ela sorriu e ele se odiou por notar aquilo.

Ele tirou os olhos dela, não deixaria a presença daquela humana afetar sua investigação, ela já o atrapalhará uma vez, Edward simplesmente não podia deixar isso acontecer outra vez.

Seus olhos correram pelas pessoas no salão e focaram na cozinha, ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de chegar até lá se quisesse realmente algumas informações concretas. Não seria assim tão difícil. _Era hora de agir._

Bella bufou pela centésima vez naquela noite, ela sabia que aquele jantar não ia ser divertido. Mesmo assim ela atendera aos pedidos de Ângela e agora ela estava ali, sentada ao lado de um Mike _tagarela_ Newton enquanto Ângela tinha uma conversa animada e interessante com um dos diretores de fotografia do filme. Bella começou a se perguntar se Mike nunca iria notar que ela não prestava atenção em uma única letra do que ele dizia, quando Ângela pareceu se lembrar que ela estava ali.

— Bella, você não vai conseguir se tele-transportar para rua se continuar olhando fixamente para lá. – Ângela disse bem baixo para que apenas Bella ouvisse – Desculpe te desapontar.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Bella. A capacidade que Ângela tinha de ler sua mente era algo que ela simplesmente adorava e infelizmente era uma capacidade que Mike Newton desconhecia completamente.

— Eu sei disso. Mas não custa nada tentar de vez em quando. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

Ângela riu e se virou para voltar a conversar com seu amigo bonito e inteligente, enquanto Mike aparentava não ter percebido a pequena conversa que ocorreu entre as duas e continuava a tagarelar.

Bella desistiu de encarar a porta e resolveu percorrer seu olhar pelo salão. O restaurante estava lotado e a maioria das pessoas olhavam insistentemente para a mesa em que eles estavam, e até mesmo Mike poderia entender o porquê, ou não.

Ela pensou ter visto o relance de certos olhos verdes, mas se convenceu que se tratava apenas de sua mente tentando achar um bom motivo para ficar naquele lugar.

Mike parecia realmente disposto a continuar seu monologo mesmo quando Bella anunciou que ia até o banheiro ele continuo a falar até que ela sumisse da sua visão. O banheiro estava lotado, mulheres se acotovelavam para conseguir um lugar em frente ao espelho, todas as cabines estavam ocupadas e Bella não tinha a mínima intenção de ficar ali e muito menos queria voltar à mesa tão rápido.

Ela saiu do banheiro e viu a porta de saída de emergência no fim do corredor, "_Ótimo, isso é uma emergência._" ela caminhou decidida até a porta e se sentiu aliviada com a lufada de ar frio que tomou conta do seu corpo ao sair.

A porta levava a um beco, e ao olhar em volta ela se arrependeu de ter saído, suas experiências com becos escuros e vestidos de festa não eram boas, mas ela tinha que admitir que era melhor ficar ali do que ter que voltar para toda aquela agitação infernal, Bella teria ido embora se não houvesse esquecido seu casaco e sua bolsa na mesa.

Ela encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta e respirou fundo, ela odiava tanto esses jantares, a falsidade nessas ocasiões era quase palpável, aquilo tudo era só uma desculpa para que os atores tivessem motivos para aparecer e divulgar o filme, e também um baú do tesouro para os atores iniciantes se auto-promoverem.

Aquilo era simplesmente fútil demais para ela, e mesmo assim ela amava o que fazia, o seu trabalho era o único lugar que ela se sentia de certa forma, poderosa.

Depois de alguns minutos ela estava pronta para voltar para a tortura, mas mal alcançou a porta quando a mesma se abriu e um homem saiu de lá com cara de poucos amigos. Bella estava praticamente atrás da porta, portanto ele não a viu, mas alguns segundos foram o bastante para que ele se virasse e ela visse os olhos verdes que a perseguiam a poucos segundos atrás.

Seus olhos se prenderam aos dele, era impossível desviar. Os olhos verdes estavam hipnotizando-a, amarrando-a e fazendo com que seus pensamentos evaporassem e só aqueles olhos existissem.

— Por acaso você teve um derrame cerebral? – a voz doce pertencente aos olhos verdes ecoou pelo beco, fazendo com que Bella saltasse e fosse arrancada do transe em que se encontrava.

— Não! – ela disse assim que encontrou sua voz – Você me assustou, só isso.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Edward, ele _adorava_ ser motivo de sustos. Ele notou um leve rubor ocupando as bochechas da humana, o que o fez pensar, mesmo sem querer, no gosto que o sangue dela teria.

— Assustei foi? – Seu sorriso aumentou e Bella sentiu-se corar, mesmo sem haver nenhum motivo. – Desculpe-me por isso, mas afinal, você tem tara por becos ou o que?

Bella riu com vontade, mesmo sem querer. Era muita coincidência encontrar com o mesmo homem, três vezes, sendo duas delas em becos, mesmo sendo becos totalmente diferentes e em situações totalmente diferentes.

— Eu estava tomando um pouco de ar, toda aquela gente lá dentro estava me deixando estressada.

— Ah, a mesa dos atores? Também me deixa louco.

— É, por sinal é a que eu estou sendo obrigada a me sentar e fingir que estou feliz.

— Ah, então você é atriz? – ele revirou seu cérebro tentando lembrar-se de ter visto aqueles olhos castanhos passando pelas centenas de canais da sua TV.

– Não eu não sou atriz, eu treino dublês para as cenas de lutas. – ela disse com um sorriso descontraído que sumiu assim que a risada de Edward chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele ria com vontade e Bella ficava cada vez mais constrangida, ela não esperava _essa_ reação. – Qual é a graça afinal?

– Treinadora de dublês? – ele disse assim que consegui parar de rir um pouco – Você não deveria saber o básico de defesa pessoal para isso?

– Ah, muito engraçado da sua parte. Eu sou boa com coreografias, mas isso é diferente na pratica.

– Como isso pode ser possível? Qualquer um que saiba a coreografia consegue executar o movimento em qualquer situação.

– Nada disso, eu me sinto segura no tablado, as chances de eu quebrar um braço ou rachar o crânio na vida real são maiores.

– Ah, então ai está seu problema. Falta de confiança. – ele disse com firmeza, fazendo com que Bella ficasse com raiva, não por _ele_ ter dito isso, mas porque era a mais pura verdade, só que dita em voz alta, por alguém totalmente arrogante e cheio de si.

– Eu tenho confiança – "_Mentira_" – Mas não tenho culpa de ser um desastre ambulante.

– É, eu acho que cheguei a notar isso.

Bella se irritou ainda mais, e pelas feições de Edward, aquilo só estava o animando ainda mais. Ela estava pronta para virar as costas e entrar de volta no restaurante, ela preferia ficar com um bando de jovens sem cérebro atrás de fama do que com aquele homem arrogante, egoísta e extremamente bonito, mas mal teve chance de chegar à porta quando ela se abriu novamente.

– Bella? – a voz de Mike chegou aos seus ouvidos antes que ela pudesse vê-lo, ela esqueceu-se completamente da raiva que sentia do homem ao seu lado, e praticamente se escondeu atrás dele, mas não foi tão rápida. – Ah, o que diabos...

Mike parou de falar assim que viu Bella, meio escondida, meio constrangida atrás daquele homem mal-encarado. Ele olhou-o de cima abaixo e segundo o que viu, chegou à conclusão e Bella estava em perigo.

– Algum problema, Bella? – ele perguntou, engrossando a voz e estufando o peito, adquirindo sua melhor pose de homem superprotetor.

– É, algum problema, _Bella_]? – Edward perguntou, se virando para ela e tentado esconder um pequeno sorriso que ameaçava surgir.

Bella olhou de um para o outro, completamente indecisa. Não sabia para qual dos dois deveria responder "_Sim_", afinal, definitivamente ela tinha um problema, com ambos. Ela não queria voltar a ter que aturar Mike contando suas piadas sem graça, mas também não queria continuar a ser o _motivo_ das piadas do outro. Infelizmente, as piadas de Edward eram melhores...

– Não Mike, problema nenhum. Esse é meu... um colega meu... Edward. – Mike olhou pra Edward mais uma vez, ainda tentando decidir se era seguro ou Bella estava sendo obrigada a mentir. Ainda indeciso ele estendeu a mão e direção á Edward cordialmente. – Edward esse é Mike, meu colega de trabalho. – Edward olhou para a mão estendida de Mike e depois voltou a olhar para Bella, obviamente decidido a não apertar a mão dele.

– É, você vai voltar lá pra dentro, não é Bella? – Mike mudou de assunto constrangido, fingindo limpar a perna da calça com a mão estendida enquanto olhava para Bella.

– Na verdade, eu estava indo deixa-la em casa, não é _Bella_? – Edward disse encarando Mike com um olhar nada amigável antes de virar-se para Bella, com um olhar bem significativo, que dizia mais ou menos "_Você realmente quer voltar com esse babaca_?"

– Er, é verdade Mike, ele se ofereceu para me levar pra casa, eu.. – Bella não conseguia olhar para Mike, mesmo estando obviamente falando com ele, aqueles olhos verdes estavam hipnotizando-a e ela sabia que eles estavam certos, ela _não_ queria voltar lá pra dentro com Mike.

– Você estava com dor de cabeça, não é? – Edward disse quando percebeu que ela não conseguia mais formular frases, se esforçando ao máximo para não rolar os olhos diante de tal cena patética.

– É. – foi tudo que Bella disse, ficando extremamente vermelha e baixando os olhos para os pés, de repente achando-os muito interessantes.

– Bom, nós estávamos pensando em estender a festa para a casa do Tyler, tem certeza que quer ir embora, Bella?

– Tenho. – Bella percebeu que havia respondido rápido demais – Quer dizer, eu estou realmente com _muita_ dor de cabeça.

– Se é assim, tudo bem então, quer que eu pegue seu casaco e sua bolsa? – Mike se ofereceu bem rápido, aparentemente se esquecendo de que Edward ainda não era de inteira confiança.

– Não Mike, tudo bem, tenho que me despedir da Angela. Você me espera aqui, Edward? – ela não esperou resposta e começou andar apressadamente para dentro do restaurante.

– Mas é claro que não. Minha moto está lá na frente, _Bella_. – ele sorriu largamente, havia acabado de perceber que chamá-la de "_Bella_" estava irritando-a.

Bella apenas bufou e saiu andando, deixando Mike e Edward numa competição para ver quem iria entrar primeiro, que Mike perdeu sem que Edward precisasse abrir a boca.

Bella não demorou muito para pegar as coisas e se despedir de Angela, mas pelo olhar que a mulher dava de Edward para ela, Bella sabia que iria receber um telefonema logo questionando sobre quem ele era. Bella só esperava ter uma resposta definitiva para aquilo.

Eles caminharam para fora do restaurante, ela não demorou muito para ver a moto grande e preta de Edward do outro lado da rua. Bella se perguntou se iria alguma vez andar naquela moto com roupas apropriadas e não vestidos de festa.

Edward lhe entregou o capacete com o mesmo sorriso sacana da primeira vez, e Bella teve a mesma atitude birrenta. Mas não pode evitar se agarrar a ele quando a moto arrancou a toda velocidade. Ela não conhecia muito sobre motos, mas sabia que aquela era uma das velozes... E caras.

Quando os carros e prédios a sua volta começaram a se transformar em borrões, Bella aninhou o rosto da melhor forma possível nas costas de Edward, considerando que ela tentava não aumentar ainda mais o contato entre seu corpo e o dele.

Com a convicção de que ele andava o mais rápido que o escasso tráfego da noite de Los Angeles permitia somente para ela tivesse exatamente aquela reação amedrontada, Bella o xingava mentalmente. E se xingava por ter subido naquela moto uma segunda vez.

Infelizmente nem a convicção nem os xingamentos diminuíam o medo que Bella tinha de que, na próxima freada brusca, ela voasse com a cabeça de encontro à calçada mais próxima. Era isso que fazia com que seus braços e pernas ficassem extremamente tensos, numa tentativa de resistir até ao mais leve balanço da moto.

Não foi preciso que ela dissesse a direção a ser seguida nem sequer uma vez, aparentemente, Edward se lembrava do caminho como se o tivesse percorrido a vida inteira.

Bella não tinha idéia do quanto o medo tinha se apoderado dela até descer da moto e ter que concentrar todas as suas forças em manter os pés firmes no chão, enquanto tirava o capacete. Ela também não fazia idéia de que a cena parecia ridícula até levantar os olhos para encontrar aquela imensidão verde tomada por um ar de diversão.

Edward já estava sem o seu capacete, mesmo que ela não o tivesse visto fazer qualquer movimento para tirá-lo. E estampava no rosto um sorriso zombeteiro que não se preocupava em conter.

— O que foi? – Bella perguntou, cruzando os braços assim que ele pegou o capacete de suas mãos.

O sorriso no rosto de Edward diminuiu, porém a zombaria ainda estava lá quando ele encolheu os ombros largos e levantou uma sobrancelha, antes de se endireitar, e encará-la de cima.

— Nada – ele respondeu com um tom despreocupado. – Só estou admirado com o equilíbrio necessário para ser treinador de dublês.

Bella se prepara para lançar-lhe uma resposta á altura, mas no segundo em que ela tomou fôlego para fazê-lo, o rosto de Edward perdeu completamente qualquer vestígio de diversão.

Sua expressão se tornou dura. Seus olhos, que antes fitavam Bella com diversão, não se moveram, mas não estavam mais olhando para ela, haviam perdido o foco. Ele ficou completamente imóvel, parecia que nem seus cabelos desalinhados se mexiam com a brisa quase imperceptível.

Então, ele começou a se virar lentamente para observar o fim da rua, de onde poucos carros vinham, formando um movimento pequeno e tranqüilo. Bella também se virou para olhar, tentando descobrir o que causara uma reação tão repentina nele.

Durante alguns segundos, nada demais aconteceu e ela começou a cogitar o fato de que talvez Edward tivesse se irritado com ela, já que não havia mais nada ali que pudesse ter causado tal reação. Mas antes que ele pudesse sequer repassar tudo que acontecera em sua cabeça, o som de sirenes atingiu seu ouvidos e ela pôde ver os flashes da viatura abrindo caminho rapidamente pela rua quase vazia.

Edward olhava fixamente para a viatura que se aproximava, os movimentos do pescoço eram a única coisa que indicavam que ele não era uma estátua de mármore em frente ao prédio de Bella. Ela, por sua vez, parou seu olhar sobre ele, e não pode deixar de perceber a postura imponente, que não mudava em momento algum, nem quando ele se virou para continuar acompanhando a viatura com o olhar. Era a postura impecável que todas as mães tentavam obter para seus filhos e filhas.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Ele podia ser um homem lindo com uma postura perfeita, mas nada disso anulava o quão irritante ele era.

Finalmente a impressão de que ele era estátua de mármore foi completamente quebrada quando seus lábios se mexeram, num sussurro inaudível.

— O que? – as palavras escaparam, sem esconder sua curiosidade, antes que Bella pudesse freá-las.

Edward se virou e a olhou como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ela ainda estava ali.

Por um momento, ele cogitou não responder. Mas a única razão que ele tinha para fazer isso era o fato de não gostar de perguntas e isso nem passava perto de sua cabeça agora.

Tudo que importava era a viatura que acabara de passar e o que ela significava. Responder ou não uma pergunta não fazia a mínima diferença. Então, sem dar muita atenção ao que falava e virando novamente para onde a viatura sumira, ele disse:

— Eu disse que _talvez_ alguém tenha morrido.

O "talvez" não fazia parte de seu pensamento nem do que ele havia dito antes, mas lhe pareceu melhor não afirmar com tanta certeza, pois poderia gerar mais perguntas. Mas ele tinha certeza, conseguira ouvir o rádio da polícia. Muitas viaturas estavam sendo mandadas para o local. Um local dentro do perímetro que ele traçara.

Mesmo com a tentativa de atenuação da parte dele, Bella arregalou os olhos diante de uma afirmação tão sinistra.

Edward não teria percebido sua reação, tão atento que estava aos outros barulhos, principalmente os das sirenes ao longe. Mas ele esperava que Bella começasse a tagarelar assim que ele respondesse, e como isso não aconteceu, ele se virou para ela viu olhando-o fixamente com aqueles olhos castanhos arregalados.

Repensando, ele percebeu que mesmo não lhe dando certeza, sua afirmação ainda era fora do comum. Afinal, humanos não saem por ai falando que alguém pode ter morrido como se estivessem discutindo o filme da noite passada.

Ele revirou os olhos impacientemente e completou:

— Deve ter algo a ver com as outras mortes que aconteceram. Quero dizer, se você assiste o noticiário, sabe do que eu estou falando.

Outra sirene soou, não tão longe, tornando possível que Bella também a ouvisse. Por um segundo, ela e Edward desviaram os olhares, esquadrinhando a rua, mesmo tendo certeza de que a viatura não passaria por eles.

A pequena distração não apagou a irritação que o tom de voz que ele usara causou em Bella. Um tom arrogante, que deixou bem claro que ele achava que ela era igual a algumas garotas alienadas que trabalham na indústria do cinema e tem muitas festas para ir para conseguir ou sequer dar importância para assistir à algum noticiário.

Quando a sirene se tornou distante demais para que ela pudesse continuar ouvindo, a irritação retornou e Bella voltou sua atenção para Edward, que ainda fitava um ponto distante da rua.

— Eu assisto aos noticiários, entendeu? – ela não fez questão de esconder o sentimento ao falar.

Edward fechou os olhos devagar, erguendo ligeiramente ambas as sobrancelhas e respirou fundo, antes de sair de perto da sua moto, e caminhar até ela com aquela postura imponente e superior.

Ele parou a meio passo dela e a encarou firmemente por alguns segundos, antes de falar com uma voz calma.

— Que bom pra você. Então você sabe que, considerando a hora, é melhor você entrar.

Ao fim de suas palavras, Edward estendeu a mão, esperando que Bella lhe devolvesse o capacete que ela nem sequer se lembrava que ainda segurava.

Bella, por sua vez, piscou com força e balançou a cabeça para sair daquela espécie de transe no qual seus olhos verdes e, dessa vez, aquela voz extremamente calma, tinham-na prendido. Quando recuperou completo controle de si mesma, e percebeu que ainda tinha o capacete em suas mãos, ela o entregou à Edward.

Sem esperar que ele dissesse mais nada, já que não tinha nem sido capaz que elaborar uma resposta digna para sua ultima provocação, ela se virou e começou a se encaminhar com passos duros até a porta de seu prédio.

Antes que ela alcançasse a porta, pôde ouvir o som da moto sendo ligada, mas não partindo imediatamente. Isso a fez sentir que as provocações daquela noite ainda não estavam encerradas.

"_Se ele disser qualquer coisa, é só ignorar. Ignore, Bella._", era o que ela repetia mentalmente.

— Fique longe de becos, Isabella. – mesmo não o vendo, ela podia perceber, por sua voz, o sorriso zombeteiro que voltava ao rosto dele.

E, finalmente, a partida da moto veio como um alívio para seus ouvidos.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

O tédio a consumia por completo, duas semanas, duas _longas_ semanas sem trabalho era o bastante para que Bella se sentisse insatisfeita e irritada consigo mesma, ela já havia mudado os móveis da casa, já havia limpado tudo que encontrará com um cisco de poeira, sua criatividade estava oficialmente acabada.

Seu corpo estava largado sobre o sofá da sala, havia uma pilha de filmes na mesinha de centro e o livro mais recente de seu autor favorito estava lá aberto na página que parara, ela decidira parar quando percebera que nem ao menos conseguia se concentrar no que lia.

Angela havia telefonado há algumas horas, dizendo que havia comprado um pote de sorvete e estava indo para casa de Bella, "Parece programa de adolescente que terminou o namoro", foi o que ela disse quando Angela a contou, mas não recusou, talvez comer sorvete e assistir comédias na TV não fosse tão ruim.

A campainha soou como sinos para Bella, praticamente anunciando o fim do tédio, ela correu em direção a porta e agradeceu mentalmente por ter conseguido chegar até ela sem quebrar nada, nem dela e nem da decoração.

— Desculpe a demora – Angela disse quando Bella apareceu ofegante na porta – Mike me ligou quando estava saindo e falou durante um bom tempo.

— Não se preocupe, eu fiquei separando alguns filmes... – Bella pegou a sacola da mão de Angela e abriu passagem para que ela entrasse e caminhou para a pequena cozinha. – Mas então o que Mike queria?

— Dizer que aquela produtora vai começar a filmar e que ela está precisando de pessoal, ou seja, ele está com saudades de você.

— Ou a produtora realmente precisa de pessoal. – Bella odiava pensar que Mike estivesse com saudade dela, principalmente por ela não estar sentindo tanta falta dele assim. – E sinceramente essa opção me parece mais favorável, não agüento mais ficar em casa.

— Bella você é uma _workholic_, eu já te disse isso?

— Já, mas acho que na verdade eu sou só hiperativa – as duas riram, enquanto se dirigiam para sala, cada uma com uma tigela de sorvete e colher, prontas para assistirem comédias.

— Então, vai ou não me contar quem é aquele cara que te salvou no restaurante? Você está me enrolando a duas semanas, Bella – Angela perguntara logo que Bella se acomodara no sofá, não daria chance para ela escapar dessa vez.

— Bom, ele não é alguém realmente importante...

— Você está me dizendo que encontrou o cara no beco atrás do restaurante e já deixou ele te levar pra casa? Conta outra.

— Ok. Você venceu. Conheci-o na noite da festa da produtora, ele... – Bella não estava nem um pouco animada em contar a amiga que havia quase sido estuprada aquela noite, ela ficaria preocupada, portanto, mentiu descaradamente – estava na festa e me deu uma carona pra casa, nada demais.

— Espere, _ele_ estava na festa e você tem a audácia de dizer que não conheceu ninguém interessante lá?

— Ele não é interessante, Angela.

— _Como é?_ – Angela largou a colher dentro da tigela de sorvete – Você tem olhos, Bella? Você por acaso reparou o quanto ele é _interessante_ em uma jaqueta de couro?

— Eu notei que ele é lindo, Angela, obrigada. – Bella rolou os olhos – Mas sabe, ele é um completo arrogante, egoísta, cheio de si, prepotente, sarcástico, indiferente, irritante e terrivelmente convincente quando quer.

— Ual, me parece que é um caso de amor a primeira vista.

Bella não resistiu e tacou a almofada mais próxima em direção a Angela, errou o alvo, como era esperado, fazendo que as duas caíssem na gargalhada.

Uma hora de filme, algumas colheradas e muitas risadas depois, a campainha tocou novamente, fazendo Bella se sobressaltar e quase derramar sorvete pelo tapete. Nenhuma das duas disse alguma coisa, Bella levantou-se e atendeu a porta.

— Surpresa! – parado na sua frente, estavam Mike e Tyler, ambos com sacolas nas mãos e grandes sorrisos. Bella piscou com força, talvez esperando que eles sumissem, mas aquilo não era ilusão, eles estavam ali.

— O que... – ela começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida por uma sacola que foi parar sem mais nem menos na sua mão e um Mike sorridente entrando passando por ela em direção a cozinha.

— Ora, Bella, quando Angela disse que vinha pra cá assistir uns filmes com você, eu pensei em aparecer pra animar um pouco as coisas, encontrei com Tyler no caminho, nós trouxemos cervejas e algumas coisas para comermos.

Bella não se movera um músculo, continuo na porta segurando uma das sacolas que Mike deu a ela e ficou olhando surpresa para ele, que estava na bancada da cozinha, abrindo uma cerveja enquanto Tyler colocava os aperitivos num pote. Ela procurou por Angela e encontrou uma copia fiel de sua expressão nos olhos dela.

Seus movimentos voltaram e ela finalmente conseguiu se afastar da porta e levar a sacola para a bancada da cozinha. Mike ainda sorria e Tyler havia ido se sentar ao lado de Angela, ela ajudou Mike com os aperitivos, afinal não iria os expulsar de lá, não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

O mapa estava aberto a sua frente e sua testa estava franzida, ele acabara de ver os noticiários e adicionara mais dois novos pontos ao mapa. O perímetro de ataques expandira-se e ironicamente, havia ocorrido um ataque no _Old Bank District_, Edward estava realmente indeciso se deveria rir ou quebrar o pescoço de alguém por essa jogada do destino.

Ele queria a maior distância possível daquela humana e de sua mente confusa e silenciosa e ali estava aquele vampiro insolente atacando nos arredores do apartamento dela.

Agora, ele teria que vigiar aquele perímetro também e conseqüentemente suas chances de encontrar com aquela mulher aumentariam drasticamente. E ele não tinha escolha. Se o perímetro estava se expandindo, significava que os ataques também e a necessidade de acabar com a existência desse vampiro se tornava ainda mais forte.

Ele se levantou irritado, apanhou sua jaqueta de couro e saiu do apartamento para sua ronda noturna, iria de moto dessa vez, estava com pressa e irritado, precisava da velocidade e do ronco feroz de sua Harley Davidson para se sentir bem.

Deixando o bairro da humana por ultimo propositalmente, ele rodou por toda a rota rápido, sem achar nada, como sempre. E isso, não colaborou nem um pouco com seu humor, e ainda restava o _Old Bank District_.

"_Ligue a moto e vá embora._" o cérebro de Edward repetia, como uma gravação de secretaria eletrônica e ele ignorava, ele estava parado em frente ao prédio da humana, era a último bairro, última rua, ele já podia ir embora, mas mesmo assim continuava parado.

Ele não teve dificuldades para encontrar a janela do loft dela, a luz estava acesa e havia sombras passando pela cortina a todo o momento. Ele ouvia atentamente as risadas e pensamentos de todos na sala, menos os dela.

Mas ele via a humana através dos olhos dos que estavam naquela sala, a mulher que estava com ela no restaurante e um cara que ele não se lembrava de ter visto, pensavam nela com carinho, quanto ao outro, o loiro inconveniente que a deixara estressada da ultima vez que se viram, tinha uma linha de raciocínio nada agradável com relação ao corpo dela, a pele dela, ao toque dela... Isso, sem contar as lembranças que surgiam de vez em quando.

Mike, esse era o nome da criatura loira, ele e a humana haviam tido alguma coisa e ele fazia questão de lembrar-se a todo o momento, dando a Edward visões de beijos entre eles, nada agradável.

Ele tinha uma visão de todo o corpo da humana através dos olhos daquele idiota, era uma visão boa, mas ele não achava que fosse digno de um cavalheiro olhar para o corpo de uma mulher que _não fosse sua_ daquela maneira indecente. Ele devia respeitá-la, não que ele se importasse.

Edward continuou a ver a cena como se assiste a um seriado na TV, a humana parecia entediada, principalmente quando Mike começava a contar outra piada, ele tinha a impressão que ela desejava sumir ou afundar no sofá nesses momentos.

Após algum tempo, de longa observação, eles deram sinal de que iriam embora, e Edward percebeu que, decididamente, ele deveria fazer o mesmo. Acompanhou a despedidas, viu quando Mike tentou ficar um pouco mais e aproveitar um tempo sozinho com Isabella, mas esta foi mais rápida e convidou a outra mulher para ajudá-la a lavar os pratos. Um sorriso brincalhão formou-se nos lábios do vampiro, "_Nada boba._"

Mike ainda tentava arranjar uma desculpa para ficar e Edward começou a se irritar novamente, todo aquele atrevimento do humano o deixava enjoado, e dava-o vontade de subir lá e enfiar a força alguns neurônios naquela cabeça loira, quem sabe ele aprenderia a como tratar e conquistar uma mulher, já que, obviamente, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Cansado de toda aquela chatice humana, ele ligou a moto e arrancou em direção ao apartamento, estava decididamente mais irritado do que quando saiu de casa, ele sempre podia contar com humanos para ferrar com seu humor já nada bom.

Mas ele tinha o que fazer com seu humor negro, ele iria descarregar tudo no seu livro. Não se importava se fosse ficar sangrenta demais, afinal, aquela era uma história que não tinha final feliz, como todas as outras.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, ele não ligou nenhuma luz, apenas seu computador surrado iluminava o quarto, seus dedos digitavam velozmente, ele deixava toda sua raiva se transformar em palavras nas paginas daquele maldito livro.

Ele digitou por horas, finalizou quatro capítulos e finalmente tinha algo para mostrar ao seu editor, metade do livro estava pronta. Edward levantou os olhos do computador e encarou a parede do seu quarto, as frases soltas espalhadas por toda sua extensão traziam algum conforto, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse entendido porque as escrevera, esperava um dia que fizessem sentido.

Caminhou até a cozinha e se serviu de _wiski_, o álcool não fazia efeito algum, mas o dava a falsa sensação de calma, nunca ficaria de porre, mas gostava de sentir a leve queimação na garganta, que passava rápido e nem se comparava a queimação da sede por sangue.

A janela gigante da sala mostrava toda Los Angeles iluminada, ele gostava daquela vista e de todo o poder que ela lhe dava, e poder era algo que ele amava.

Edward sentou-se no sofá, havia algum tempo antes do amanhecer e ele não tinha nada mais interessante pra fazer, portanto ligou a TV e começou a passear pelos canais, parando ao ver os olhos castanhos que tanto o perturbava.

O programa era de fofoca e mostrava a entrada do restaurante de duas semanas atrás, eles falavam sobre o novo filme, dos novos casais do mundo da celebridade, e os olhos castanhos estavam ali, apenas porque a dona deles estava pousando para fotos junto com o resto de elenco.

Ela sorria, apesar de seus olhos estarem sérios e sem brilho, ele já havia a visto rir e já sabia que quando isso acontecia, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, aquilo na TV era totalmente falso e superficial. A imagem sumiu e Edward ainda assistiu até o fim da reportagem, só para ter certeza que ela não apareceria novamente, o que não aconteceu.

Edward voltou a passar rapidamente pelos canais, mas agora já não prestar muita atenção no que estava na TV. Estava se chutando mentalmente por ser tão tolo. Por permitir que sua mente vagasse durante longos minutos por lugares com os quais não deveria gastar um segundo sequer de seu dia.

Já era estúpido o suficiente permitir que aqueles olhos castanhos lhe atormentassem caso a menor das coisas lhe lembrasse a noite em que os viu pela primeira vez. Ficar esperando para vê-los na TV já era demais. Ultrapassava qualquer limite do aceitável. Assim como ir até _Old Bank District _e ficar plantado na frente do prédio dela.

Aquilo não fazia parte dele, não fazia parte da sua existência. _Ela_ não fazia parte de sua existência. E ele agiria de acordo com isso daqui pra frente.

Não havia espaço para olhos castanhos em sua mente cheia de preocupação por sua cidade que estava sendo feita de parque de diversões por algum vampiro descuidado.

Estava na hora de Edward se preocupar com si próprio e com seu bem-estar. E somente com isso, como sempre fora por séculos e séculos.

Dois dias se passaram desde que Mike e Tyler apareceram de surpresa em sua sessão de cinema caseiro com Angela e agora Bella estava se aprontando para ir até a Produtora Entertainment e rezando para que dessa vez Tony Hamilton estivesse mais focado em falar sobre trabalho, mesmo que ele tenha dito que sua contratação estava praticamente garantida, só faltava acertar os detalhes.

Por mais que detestasse o fato, ela tinha que admitir que devia isso à Mike, assim como devia alguns trabalhos anteriores. Por isso, por ele indicá-la sempre que possível Bella sabia que deveria tentar ser mais razoável com ele, não ser tão dura. E ela conseguia. Às vezes, quando Mike também se lembrava de não ser tão grudento.

Nesses momentos, ele voltava a ser o Mike agradável de qual ela apreciava tanto a companhia. Ela achava engraçado o fato dele conseguir ser agradável justamente quando parava de se esforçar tanto para isto.

Bella levou quase uma hora para chegar até a produtora, mas quando saiu de lá nem se importou de ter tido que enfrentar a multidão no metrô ou ter caminhado por 20 minutos em cima daqueles saltos. De 5 centímetros, mas eram saltos e ela não gostava disso, mas tinha que estar apresentável.

Ela tinha um trabalho. Depois de duas dolorosas semanas regadas a filmes, uma alimentação nada saudável e palavras de B. Prince, ela finalmente tinha um trabalho!

Eram cinco horas da tarde quando ela atravessou a porta da frente, com um sorriso estampado no rosto ao encarar a rua movimentada. Ela se encaminhou para o metrô mais próximo, porém sem nenhuma intenção de ir para casa.

É claro que o metrô estava ainda mais lotado quando, o que lhe custou bons minutos até que conseguisse embarcar. Mas Bella estava feliz demais para sequer se importar. A cada estação que passava, ela era mais espremida pela quantidade de pessoas que entravam, que era sempre menor do que as que saiam. O metrô de Los Angeles estava cada vez mais próximo de provar que Newton estava errado ao afirmar que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço.

Alguns minutos depois, ela teve que lutar para conseguir sair na estação que queria. Quando saiu da estação, já tinha escurecido um pouco e o céu tinha belos tons roxos. Ela andou pelas ruas que, ali, não estavam mais tão cheias. Não estava assim tão longe de casa e, assim como o seu, o bairro ficava mais calmo com o decorrer do dia.

Bella parou em um pequeno mercado e comprou um sanduíche de peito de peru com queijo e um suco de laranja antes de seguir para onde realmente queria.

A fachada do velho galpão de dois andares estava praticamente igual a ultima vez que ela o vira: a tinta azul escura tinha descascado mais e agora as letras pintadas em amarelo, que formavam o nome da antiga empresa que há muito deixara de ocupar aquele espaço, tinham sumido quase por completo, tornando impossível adivinhar o que estivera ali um dia.

O que permanecia igual era o portão de metal trancado por uma forte corrente com cadeado, as grandes janelas fechadas com tábuas de madeira e a sensação de calma que ele transmitia para Bella.

Ela sabia que era estranho gostar de estar em um lugar assim, mas ela gostava. Gostava de sentar sozinha no segundo andar, sempre no mesmo lugar, onde podia ver a Lua quando ela estava traçando seu caminho até o alto do céu. Ela gostava do fato do galpão ser tão silencioso, mesmo estando fincado no meio de um pequeno prédio de apartamentos e uma marcenaria.

Bella sorriu de lado ao encarar aqueles dois andares decadentes antes de se encaminhar para o portão. Ele era alto e completamente liso, impedindo qualquer tentativa de escalada ou algo do tipo. Mas Bella já estava bem familiarizada com o lugar.

A grande corrente, maltratada pelo tempo e pelas pessoas que tentavam quebrá-la, fechava o portão quase com perfeição, deixando só um espaço mínimo de abertura, não suficiente para que um homem de porte normal passasse. Mas para uma mulher magra e pequena como Bella, era perfeito.

Primeiro, ela arrastou a sacola com seu lanche para dentro, empurrando-a para o mais longe possível. Em seguida, ela se posicionou para passar por baixo da corrente, que ficava exatamente no meio do portão. Em poucos segundos, ela tinha sumidos dentro do galpão.

Fazendo o caminho costumeiro, Bella caminhou até as escadas de madeira velha e fraca, subindo-as com o máximo de cuidado, evitando os pontos mais fracos e pulando os degraus que já haviam cedido. Por fim, chegou ao segundo andar e foi se sentar no chão empoeirado, bem debaixo do grande buraco no teto, que dava uma perfeita visão para o céu que prometia trazer uma noite estrelada.

Ela abriu a sacola, desembrulhando seu lanche e abrindo o suco sem dar muita atenção ao que fazia, e começou a comer lentamente, sem desgrudar os olhos do céu. Presa em sua estranha, silenciosa e solitária comemoração.

Depois de tantas noites de vigilância completamente maçantes, Edward finalmente tinha um rastro forte para seguir. Ele não estava tão longe quanto queria estar de _Old Bank_ _District_, mas não estava se preocupando com isso agora. Preocupava-se em ir trás daquele vampiro delinqüente e pegá-lo o mais rápido possível, assim não teria que chegar perto daquele lugar pelo resto de sua existência.

Ele estava se divertindo. Além de ter encontrado um rastro forte, tinha toda a expectativa de finalmente acabar com tudo aquilo. E ele estava pulando pelos telhados. Literalmente. Era algo que ele não fazia há muitos anos, mas ele também não tinha que perseguir ninguém da sua espécie há muitos anos.

Era um meio muito eficiente de perseguição, principalmente se o alvo era um vampiro inexperiente. Assim, ele se o vampiro aparecesse na rua, ele ainda poderia segui-lo de perto, sem ser visto. E ainda era um meio muito silencioso para quem sabia explorá-lo bem. Como ele.

A cada metro percorrido com sua rapidez sobrenatural, o rastro ficava mais forte. Edward nem se importava por ter expandido sua mente de uma forma que ele detestava. Na verdade, ele detesta sequer ter que expandi-la. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo tentado se afastar de todos os pensamentos barulhentos dos humanos, tentava ouvir o mínimo possível, mas agora tinha que fazer o oposto. Quanto mais longe se deixasse levar, mas facilmente localizaria o vampiro.

Mas, de repente, ele parou. Tudo parou.

Os pensamentos frenéticos que vinham dos moradores dos apartamentos do prédio que ele tinha acabado de escalar, os do motorista e do passageiro do táxi que estava a ponto de passar em frente ao prédio, os pensamentos ao longe. Tudo se calou. Os barulhos "reais" tinham se tornado míseros sussurros. Os batimentos e a respiração dos humanos se foram por completo, e ele tinha certeza que não tinham todos caídos mortos no mesmo segundo. Os barulhos dos carros pareciam estar muito longe.

Aquele estranho sentimento fez Edward estacar na beira do telhado reto do prédio, com o olhar perdido ao longe. Essa sensação, _esse silêncio_, não se apoderava dele há séculos.

Quando um devaneio estava prestes a levá-lo para muito longe dali, Edward percebeu que estava errado. Não fazia séculos que não se sentia assim, em silêncio. Fazia algumas semanas.

Ao se lembrar disso, a calma que, de forma tímida ia tomando conta de sua mente vazia, foi rápida e subitamente expulsa por uma onda de raiva.

Edward começou a analisar cada centímetro da rua, se concentrando individualmente em cada mente que encontrava, até chegar ao silêncio novamente.

Vinha do galpão abandonado logo abaixo dele. Ele pulou com agilidade e sem fazer o menor barulho quando aterrissou no telhado velho e gasto do galpão, sem sequer cogitar a idéia de que a estrutura poderia ceder aos seus pés. Isso não aconteceria. Nunca.

Ele caminhou calmamente pelo telhado, enquanto o primeiro choque daquele silêncio repentino se afastava e ele podia ouvir os barulhos normais de novo. Batimentos, respirações, carros indo e vindo, vozes. Assim, ele se focou nos batimentos mais próximos dele, logo abaixo. Era só uma pessoa.

Ao deduzir isso, ele começou a fazer algo que também não fazia há muito tempo. A mais tempo do que andar nos telhados.

Edward começou a pedir para quem ou o que quer fosse que controlava o destino, que aqueles batimentos não pertencessem a quem ele tinha certeza que pertenciam.

Isso era o mais perto de rezar que ele chegava desde havia se transformado no que era.

Bella ainda tinha o olhar fixo na Lua, que agora já estava bem mais alta, obrigando-a a se apoiar para trás em um cotovelo enquanto bebia seu suco. Ela não se incomodava com o fato da poeira que cobria todo o chão estar sujando a manga da sua blusa, assim como sujava sua calça. Também mal percebia o som dos carros que passavam ocasionalmente pela rua. Ela estava tão presa naquela visão que não ouviu os passos, mesmo que o dono destes não tivesse feito esforço algum para disfarçá-los.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Por mais suave que a voz que chegou até Bella fosse, foi o suficiente para assustá-la e fazê-la derrubar boa parte do suco que ainda restava em sua própria calça.

Ela olhou para trás rapidamente, ainda sem se levantar, e só conseguiu vislumbrar uma silhueta parada a alguns metros de onde ela estava. Enquanto tentava minimizar o estrago que tinha acabado de fazer, Bella se levantava para poder ver melhor quem a havia assustado.

Uma possibilidade tinha se formado em sua mente quando ouviu aquela pergunta. A voz lhe era familiar. Familiar e inconfundível. Mas Bella logo empurrou esse pensamento para logo. Era possível, mas altamente improvável.

Isabella já devia ter se acostumado com coisas altamente improváveis se tornando concretas em sua vida nos últimos dias, pois assim que ela se colocou de pé, e se virou para ver quem estava invadindo _seu_ galpão abandonado e atrapalhando sua comemoração silenciosa, se viu de frente para aquela figura misteriosa que exercia um estranho magnetismo sobre ela.

Lá estava Edward, encarando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo. Uma visão tentadora se não fosse pela situação, ou pelo susto que ainda fazia seu coração bater bem forte.

— O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – as palavras voaram da boca de Bella, com um tom de arrogância, aquele era o lugar dela, não de verdade, mas ela não admitiria ninguém dando ordens nela no seu "lugar de paz".

— Não te interessa o que eu estou fazendo aqui, anda, vá embora!

Bella arregalou os olhos, ela já sabia o quão prepotente aquele cara podia ser, mas aquilo passara dos limites.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, eu estava aqui primeiro e, além disso, eu... Eu... – Bella parou, ela não tinha mais argumentos, nenhum deles tinha o mínimo direito de estar ali, só se Edward fosse o dono do prédio, mas ela não acreditava nessa hipótese, por isso mentiu descaradamente – sou dona do lugar, você não tem direito de me expulsar.

Edward continuou encarando-a, ele não precisava ler sua mente para saber que ela estava mentindo, todo o corpo dela deixa isso bem claro.

— Pare de mentir e ser orgulhosa, acredite em mim, você não vai querer ficar aqui – Edward tinha que tira-la de lá, ele conseguia ouvir a mente do vampiro, ele estava próximo e havia detectado o cheiro da humana e dele e a curiosidade estava banhando cada parte da mente dele. Iria haver uma luta e ele não queria Isabella ali.

— Escuta aqui, – Bella apontava o dedo pra ele sem nenhum medo – eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você não tem direito nenhum de dizer se eu vou querer ou não ficar em algum lugar...

— Não... Aponte... O... Dedo... Para... Mim. – Edward disse cada palavra o mais pausadamente que pode, fechando as mãos em punho para evitar quebrar alguma coisa, mais especificamente o pescoço daquela mulher.

Ela recuou obviamente assustada com a reação dele, ela podia ver os olhos dele faiscarem de uma raiva que até segundos atrás ela sentia, mas havia algo mais naquele olhar, algo eu a fez realmente tremer.

— Me desculpe, mas, eu não vou sair – ela disse o mais firme que conseguiu.

Edward respirou fundo, ele não podia se estressar com ela, não quando aquele vampiro estava tão perto, ele não podia perder essa chance.

— _Isabella_, pare de agir como uma criança mimada e saia daqui... – ele parou e respirou fundo, não podia acreditar que realmente ia dizer aquelas palavras, mas ele precisava deixar seu orgulho de lado. – _por favor_?

Bella cerrou os olhos, era a primeira vez que ela ouvia aquelas palavras vindo daquele homem, e junto das palavras veio um olhar de suplicante, tão forte que ela não podia ignorar.

— Por quê? – foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer, ela via claramente que ele precisava que ela fosse embora, mas ela precisava entender.

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se imediatamente, ele ouvia os passos do vampiro no andar de baixo, seu corpo inteiro entrou em estado de alerta, não havia mais tempo para tirar a humana dali...

— Você quer saber por quê? – ele perguntou, pensando rápido e olhando ao redor, procurando um lugar para esconde-la – Eu vou lhe dizer por que, mas se você tem amor á sua vida, o que eu duvido muito, devido aos lugares que você freqüenta, _por favor, se esconda_.

Bella não moveu um músculo, ela ouvira as palavras, mas não compreenderá, não havia do que se esconder, até que ela ouviu passos na escada e então entendeu, havia mais alguém no prédio. Seu corpo respondeu automaticamente aquele som, fazendo com que ela baixasse e pegasse suas coisas e olhasse com desespero ao redor procurando um lugar para se esconder.

Ela correu em direção a algumas paredes de madeira que há muito haviam sido parcialmente derrubadas e se abaixou atrás delas, ainda olhando por uma brecha, notando que Edward tinha se postado de costas para onde ela se escondeu em uma posição, literalmente, defensiva.

Ela ouvia os passos cada vez mais perto e olhou para escada, estava escuro, mas ela sabia que havia alguém ali e teve sua confirmação quando esse alguém parou exatamente no feixe de luz da lua que entrava pelo buraco no teto.

Bella teve que prender a respiração para não soltar uma exclamação. O homem que acabará de entrar era de uma beleza absurda, assim como a de Edward, ele tinha uma pose feroz, quase animalesca.

De onde ela estava, conseguia ver os cabelos loiros e brilhantes a luz da lua, puxados para trás num rabo de cavalo displicente que a deu inveja por nunca ter conseguido um daquele. Ele usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha fina, aberta nos primeiros botões, era definitivamente uma visão agradável, mas havia algo no olhar do homem que fazia Bella querer corre o mais rápido possível para longe.

— Então, você é quem vem me perseguindo há tanto tempo. – o homem disse com uma voz de desdém, e Bella viu que aquele homem tinha um sorriso sarcástico muito parecido com o de Edward, só que mais irritante.

— É claro, você não achou que eu iria deixar qualquer vampiro idiota e descuidado fazer bagunça na _minha cidade_. – Bella franziu a sobrancelha, cada dia Edward se tornava mais prepotente, talvez ela deve-se a começar chamá-lo de "_majestade_" e presta-lhe reverencia sempre que se encontrassem.

— _Sua_ cidade? – um riso tomou conta do ambiente, por um segundo, Edward quase atravessou o cômodo e arrancou a cabeça dele, mas não podia ser tão sangrento, não quando Isabella estava abaixada, escondida atrás dele assistindo tudo. – Bom, acho que é hora dessa cidade ter um novo dono... Ainda mais, depois de levar em consideração como você protege sua comida, em vez de _matá-la_.

Todo o corpo de Bella ficou tenso, ela não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com "comida", mas definitivamente compreendera a parte do "matar", e aquilo não parecia legal.

— O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com minha _comida_, é problema apenas meu, e o que você faz com minha cidade também.

Edward mantinha a posição de defesa, não importava o que acontecesse ali, ele não deixaria aquele vampiro colocar as mãos na humana e ele via que era exatamente isso que aquele miserável estava planejando.

— Olha, você precisa mudar esse seu jeito agressivo, se eu não fosse tão paciente, diria que você está demasiado preocupado com a humana. – o sujeito se aproximava cada vez mais de onde Edward estava e cada vez menos Bella entendia o que eles diziam – ou eu realmente andei infernizando sua vida não é?

— Vamos colocar as coisas de um jeito simples para sua rápida compreensão. – Edward disse entre os dentes, controlando-se o máximo que sua paciência secular lhe permitia – A cidade é minha. Não importa o quão cheio de si você se sinta isso não vai mudar. Mas, eu te dou uma escolha, ou você se manda da cidade por bem, ou eu vou ser obrigado a te transformar em cinzas. O que vai ser?

Bella não acreditava que estava presenciando uma briga como aquela, dois homens dizendo coisas estúpidas sobre quem iria comandar a cidade, ela estava cada vez mais perplexa e com um desejo enorme de se levantar e mandar os dois pararem com a infantilidade e que quem mandava na cidade era o corrupto do prefeito.

Mas seu desejo desapareceu por completo, ao perceber que o homem havia assumido uma posição de ataque, aguçando seu ar animalesco e fazendo com que cada parte do cérebro dela gritasse para que ela corresse.

— Não sei se você notou, mas, eu _gosto_ de Los Angeles. – e então Bella congelou onde estava sem acreditar no que tinha visto.

O homem simplesmente se moverá rápido demais, e mesmo Bella tendo certeza que não havia piscado, ela simplesmente não havia conseguido ver quando ele tomou a decisão de atacar. Mas, ao ver o corpo de Edward voando e se chocando com a parede atrás de si fazendo com que poeira voasse por todo lugar, ela percebeu que alguma coisa simplesmente não estava certa ali.

Uma rachadura abriu-se na parede inteira a partir do lugar em que o corpo de Edward baterá, Bella tinha certeza que ele havia quebrado um tanto de ossos da coluna, sem conta um crânio rachado. Mas, quando a poeira baixou, ela pode ver que ele já estava de pé, socando a barriga do homem com força, muita força.

Mal ela havia se recuperado do choque de ver Edward bem e em pleno uso de suas forças, ele deu um soco na barriga do homem com uma força extra, fazendo-o voar por todo o galpão e cair no chão.

Edward, de repente estava sobre ele, afundando sua cabeça no chão. Bella se sentia confusa e completamente assustada, ela já conhecia o modo violento de Edward lidar com as coisas, mas aquilo passava dos limites e de qualquer lógica, ele iria matar aquele homem e ela nem ao menos tinha certeza se eles eram _homens_.

Então, quando ela imaginava que o homem estivesse morto, ela viu as pernas dele se levantarem e atingirem Edward nas costelas, fazendo-o solta-lo e cair no chão a poucos metros de distância. O homem se levantou e encarou-a, realmente estava olhando-a nos olhos, mesmo que eles estivessem a metros de distância um do outro e ela estivesse escondida entre os escombros da parede, ele a encarava.

Ela não conseguia enxergar se Edward estava bem, ela só conseguia ver aquele homem caminhando em sua direção com um rosnado saindo de sua garganta, _aquilo_ estava rosnando para ela e agora Bella começava a duvidar da procedência do suco que havia tomado.

E ela teve certeza que havia algo no suco, quando o homem simplesmente abriu a boca e lhe mostrou presas, presas brancas e afiadas, que mesmo com a parcial escuridão do galpão, cintilavam assustadoramente.

"_Corra, merda Bella, corra"_, o cérebro dela ordenava-a, mas suas pernas pareciam completamente desconectadas de todo resto e por vontade própria haviam decidido permanecer ali. Quando ela começou achar que provavelmente, desmaiaria ou seria atacada por que quer que seja aquela coisa, ela viu Edward, saindo de sabe-se lá Deus de onde, pulando nas costas do homem e o empurrando de volta ao chão. Mas foi por pouco tempo, pois de uma maneira absurdamente rápida ele se levantou e partiu para cima de Edward.

A partir dali, tudo que Bella conseguia enxergar era sombras, eles se movimentavam rápido, socando e chutando numa velocidade que ela não tinha capacidade para assimilar. Num determinado momento, tudo parou e quando Bella conseguiu enxergar o que havia acontecido, ela congelou.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Edward estava no chão, aparentemente inconsciente e a coisa com que ele vinha lutando estava em pé, olhando-o de cima, obviamente orgulhoso de si mesmo. Bella achou que ele havia morrido, mas viu-o tentar se levantar com dificuldade.

O homem abaixou-se lentamente, tomando o pescoço de Edward e apertando, da mesma maneira que ela o havia visto fazer quando a salvará, e como daquela vez, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Suas mãos tatearam rapidamente o chão ao seu redor, procurando por algo que ela pudesse usar como arma, ela alcançou uma viga de madeira, grande e pesada, que ela conseguiu erguer com um pouco de esforço.

Edward viu, pelo canto do olho, Bella se levantar e caminhar decididamente em direção a ele, e o pior com uma viga na mão, que acabaria, com certeza, machucando-a. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do porque ela estava fazendo aquilo, mas ia acabar com todo o plano de "_finja-se de fraco e o derrote pela confiança_" dele.

Quando Bella levantou a viga acima da cabeça e manteve os olhos fixos na cabeça de seu agressor, ele soube o que ela pretendia e não tinha mais tempo para evitar. A viga cruzou o ar e acertou em cheio a cabeça do vampiro, era óbvio que ela havia usado toda a força que podia reunir e mesmo assim a única coisa a ser quebrada, foi a viga.

Bella arregalou os olhos para os restos da viga na sua mão e olhou de volta para o vampiro, ele estava se voltando lentamente na direção dela, ele ia atacá-la e Edward precisava impedir. Ele começou a levantar seu braço para arrancar, literalmente o braço daquele vampiro de cima dele, quando foi atirado para longe e caiu em meio a escombros.

Ele se levantou rápido e precisou tomar logo uma decisão, ou ele corria e jogava aquele vampiro para longe de Bella, ou corria e jogava Bella pra longe do vampiro, a primeira opção pareceu menos perigosa, para todas as partes envolvidas.

Antes que o vampiro pudesse encostar um dedo na pele alva de Bella, Edward já estava arremessando-o pelo galpão, fazendo com que ele derrubasse a parede que ele havia atingido antes.

Bella estava totalmente assustada e paralisada, ele parará a centímetros dela e agora ambos se encaravam, ele estava prestes a desviar e voltar a correr em direção ao vampiro quando percebeu que o mesmo havia sumido.

Ele girou pelo galpão, olhando para todos os cantos sem dificuldade alguma para enxergar, mas não viu nada, além de paredes caídas e poeira por todo lugar. O vampiro, James como ele havia lido na mente dele, havia ido embora e a única coisa que restará era o silêncio da mente da humana.

Edward se preparou para seguir o rastro, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto de Isabella, desistiu. Ela estava completamente em choque, pálida e sem mover um músculo sequer, nem ao menos olhava para ele, apenas encarava o espaço vazio que, antes, era ocupado pelo vampiro.

— Isabella – ele sussurrou, perto dela, com receio de tocá-la e fazê-la sair correndo, gritando por socorro, por um médico, um padre, um exorcista, sabe-se lá o que ela podia fazer. – Isabella, se mexa, vamos... Pelo amor, mulher, pelo menos grite.

Ela piscou, e Edward segurou o impulso de sacudi-la forte e dizê-la que ela estava sendo estúpida. Mas, ele mal teve tempo, pois a expressão no rosto dela se transformou em horror e ela fez exatamente o que ele pediu, gritou.

— SAI DE PERTO DE MIM, SEU, SEU... SEU MONSTRO – quanto mais ela gritava, mais ela se afastava de Edward, enquanto ele permanecia parado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Ele levantou as mãos, tentando acalmá-la.

— Isabella, calma, eu não vou te machucar... Respira.

— Calma? Como eu posso ter calma quando estou num lugar abandonado com um, com um... Mas que inferno, o _que_ você é?

Ele não iria responder aquela pergunta, já tivera paciência demais e agora era hora de fazê-la esquecer tudo o que ela havia visto.

— Você vai esquecer-se de _tudo_ que viu aqui – ele disse pausadamente, encarando-a e usando todo seu poder.

— O que? – ela perguntou histérica. – Você acha que pode me olhar com esses olhos verdes e me mandar e esquecer e as imagens vão sumir da minha mente?

— Sinceramente? _Acho_ – ele disse totalmente atordoado por perceber que não havia funcionado – Na verdade, era exatamente pra isso ter acontecido.

— O que você é? – foi tudo que ela disse, simples e direta. Edward não tinha mais opções, dizer que era o Batman e aquele que acabará de fugir era o Coringa, estava fora de cogitação.

— Bom, até onde eu sei, eu sou um... Vampiro, e tenho sido assim por alguns, séculos.

Isabella definitivamente não estava pronta para ouvir aquilo, uma risada histérica escapou pelos seus lábios e se tornou totalmente incontrolável, ela não parava de rir enquanto Edward ficava mais atônito, ele esperava qualquer tipo de reação menos aquela.

— Você não pode ta falando sério – ela conseguiu dizer quando parou de rir, mas ao encarar Edward, ela viu total sinceridade nos olhos dele e o sorriso foi desaparecendo dos lábios dela – Oh, meu Deus, você está falando sério.

Todo o corpo de Isabella começou a tremer, ela virá como ele lutará e definitivamente ele não era humano, mas um _vampiro_ era impossível.

— Acalme-se, eu não vou te machucar. – Edward tentou se aproximar com as mãos levantadas, tentando realmente acalmá-la, mas ela começou a gritar novamente quando ele se aproximou dela.

— Não... se... aproxime. – ela conseguiu dizer em meio a toda tremedeira do corpo dela.

— Tudo bem, não irei me aproximar, mas... Quer por favor, se acalmar? – Edward disse as palavras entre os dentes, ele já havia implorado com essa humana três vezes aquela noite, e começava a se questionar por que não a matava de uma vez.

— Como você espera que eu fique calma, quando estou num galpão abandonado com um... _Vampiro_.

— Pare de dar ênfase a esse fato, eu gosto disso tanto quanto você. E você pode ficar calma, já que por mais impressionante que isso pareça, eu não vou matá-la.

— Ah, então quer dizer que você sai por aí contando que é um vampiro e depois deixa as pessoas vivas? Você é mais esperto que isso.

— Ok, então – Edward disse, mais do que irritado – Vou te matar, fim desse drama todo.

— NÃO. – a humana gritou, e se afastou mais uma dúzia de passos de Edward – eu não vou contar pra ninguém, quer dizer – ela riu histericamente de novo – quem iria acreditar em mim, não é?

Edward analisou suas opções, ele não podia apagar a mente dela, já que ficará claro que além de não ouvi-la, seus poderes não tinham efeito nenhum sobre ela. Ele não tinha certeza quanto a habilidade dela de ficar calada, mas realmente, não queria matá-la, já se dera o trabalho de a salvar vezes demais para isso. Ele então se lembrou do interesse que viu na mente de James quando ele quase a atacara, e todo um plano se formou na mente dele.

— Escute – ele começou – não irei matá-la, mas acredite, _Isabella_ se eu descobrir que você contou á alguém, quem quer seja, eu juro que acabo com você e com seu confidente. Entendeu?

Bella balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e com vontade, tudo o que ela queria era sair dali e se fechar em casa para sempre.

— Agora, vamos, vou te levar pra casa. – Edward disse, se aproximando dela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Não... – ela respondeu rápido, se afastando mais um pouco – quer dizer, eu posso ir sozinha.

— O que? Ficou louca, aquilo que acabou de me atacar era um vampiro também, caso você não tenha notado.

— Eu notei, mas ele atacou você, não a mim.

— É, e você quebrou uma viga na cabeça dele, não eu. – Edward sorriu irônico ao ver o rosto dela empalidecer de medo quando ela se lembrou. – Agora, se a _mademoiselle_, me permitir, eu a acompanharei até em casa, mas não direi que isso é um prazer.

Bella bufou, e se afastou dele para buscar sua bolsa que ficará largada no chão e saiu andando sem esperá-lo, não importava se ele era um vampiro eu um demônio da Tanzânia, ele era o homem mais arrogante que ela já conhecera.

— Vamos ter que andar um pouco. Eu larguei minha moto longe quando comecei a perseguir James – Edward disse quando eles saíram do galpão, atravessaram a cerca e chegaram rua.

— Como é? Sem ofensas, mas eu não vou subir nua moto com você.

— Isabella, sem ofensas, mas você vai, eu não preciso mais esconder minha força de você.

Ela arregalou os olhos, nem por um segundo ela duvidará de que ele realmente fosse utilizar da força para colocá-la na moto, por isso, simplesmente caminhou em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até onde a moto estava.

E durante boa parte do caminho pelas ruas até sua casa, Bella hesitava em segurar-se em Edward como deveria. Seus pensamentos oscilavam entre as duas opções que tinha: abraçar o único apoio que tinha em meio às sacudidas da moto com toda sua força, levando em conta o fato de o apoio ser um vampiro que deixara claro que poderia esmagar seu crânio se ela fizesse qualquer coisa que o irritasse ou _não_ abraçar o apoio que tinha e deixar com que o asfalto esmagasse a seu crânio.

Ela decidiu que ser assassinada por um vampiro parecia mais emocionante. Essa foi a única coisa positiva que conseguiu pensar em relação às duas opção. Assim sendo, ela se abraçou a Edward.

Esse abraço foi ainda mais estranho e incômodo que os anteriores para ela. Parecia que ela estava com seus braços em volta de uma estatura de mármore. Bella pensava que aquele homem nunca escondera nada que passava por sua cabeça, já que ele sempre falara tudo sem se importar se isso machucaria alguém. É claro que agora sabia que estava errada. Ele escondia muito, mas saber agora que até sua postura era uma parte da encenação a fez sentir uma pontada de pesar, mesmo sem ter motivos aparentes para isso.

Quando finalmente param em frente ao prédio de Bella, ela pulou da moto o mais rápido que pôde, o que ocasionou alguns tropeços. Ela esperava encontrar o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico no rosto de Edward quando se endireitou para devolver-lhe o capacete, mas dessa vez ele não parecia ter achado graça alguma. Sua expressão permanecia sóbria. Algo a mais para acrescentar a lista de motivos daquela noite que a faziam querer se trancar na segurança de seu apartamento.

Edward mal tinha posto as mãos no capacete para tirá-lo de suas mãos, e ela já o tinha soltado, planejando se virar e caminhar o mais rápido possível em direção á porta. E não passou disso, um plano, pois ele fez um movimento tão rápido com a mesma mão que segurava o capacete, tão rápido que ela quase não viu. Bella teve quase certeza de que ele poderia ter feito tal movimento sem que ela visse. Mas _Edward tinha certeza_ de que se assim o tivesse feito, ela gritaria por não saber como sua mão acabou segurando a dela, impedindo-a de se afastar.

Bella olhou para os lados, para ter certeza que ninguém o tinha visto fazer aquilo. Mas era Los Angeles. Ninguém vê muita coisa, ela tinha concluído. Afinal, tinha vampiros a solta na cidade e ninguém suspeitava.

— Só queria ter certeza de que você se lembre de uma coisa. Eu vou saber se você contar qualquer coisa para alguém. – ele disse com a voz calma, porém dura, com um quê de autoritarismo. – Agora entre em casa _e fique lá_.

Dizendo isso, Edward soltou sua mão, deixando claro que era isso que tinha a dizer, que as conversas daquela noite estavam acabadas.

Bella nem sequer cogitou responder, simplesmente seguiu com seu plano interrompido: se virou e caminhou rapidamente até a porta de seu prédio, entrando sem olhar para trás, para a moto que acabara de arrancar lançando seu barulho estrondoso pela rua.

Ela só parou por um segundo, antes de entrar. Quando o pensamento do quanto aquela porta, aquele prédio, agora eram bem familiares para Edward, levando em conta as vezes que ele a levara para casa. Bem mais familiares do que ela gostaria agora.

Enquanto estava no elevador, que hoje parecia estar levando mais tempo que o normal para deixá-la em seu andar, ela tentou afastar esse pensamento. Mas só adiantou por curtos minutos.

Assim que ela entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta, inclusive passando a tranca que nunca usava, ela se deu conta do quanto aquilo parecia inútil. Aquela frágil porta, com sua estúpida tranca. Bella tivera a prova de que tanto Edward quanto o outro vampiro não teriam trabalho para passar por aquela porta. Seria como passar por uma porta de papelão.

Já se enfurecendo som seus próprios pensamentos negativos, Bella se encaminhou para um banho rápido. Alguma coisa a fazia sentir que devia continuar se mexendo, mudando de lugar. Parecia mais seguro do que sentar no sofá e ficar parada.

Ela finalmente foi se deitar, depois de quase meia hora perambulando pela casa, olhando por cima do ombro a cada 5 segundos. Mas os pensamentos continuavam a brotar em sua mente. Inúmeras possibilidades de como Edward ou o outro poderiam chegar até lá sem que ela ao menos percebesse.

Talvez eles pudessem escalar as paredes pelo lado de fora, quebrar a janela e entrar. Ou até mesmo entrarem pela entrada principal do prédio, estourando a porta, matando quem quer que aparecesse em seu caminho.

A cada tentativa de espantar esses pensamentos, novos apareciam, regados de manobras impossíveis para qualquer ser humano e pessoas inocentes caindo mortas pelos corredores.

Isso resultou na pior noite da vida de Bella. Ela nem podia tentar fingir que tudo não passou de um sonho, já que não conseguiu fechar os olhos sequer uma vez durante toda a noite. Mas a assim que a luz do Sol começou a entrar por sua janela, Bella se sentiu aliviada. Se tudo aquilo foi real, ela pensou, agora eles não eram mais uma ameaça. Se todas as lendas sobre vampiros eram reais, as limitações descritas nas tais lendas também deveriam ser. Eles não poderiam ameaçá-la de dia.

Com essa idéia tomando lugar de todas as outras ruins que transformaram sua noite em um inferno, Bella se levantou para começar a se preparar para o primeiro dia de trabalho, afinal, os ensaios com os dublês começariam naquela manhã. Após um banho relaxante, ela vestiu uma calça jeans confortável, uma blusa roxa simples e uma sapatilha, indo arrumar suas roupas de treino em seguida, colocando-as dentro da bolsa de academia. O encontro com os dublês seria em uma academia próxima aos estúdios da Produtora Entertainment.

Ela não tinha mais com que se preocupar. Até o cansaço parecia menor, o elevador parecia ter voltado a funcionar na velocidade de sempre e todo que o Sol iluminava parecia mais bonito que o normal.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava ali. Não podia acreditar em como estava sendo controlado pelo destino. Justo ele, que sempre fora dono de seus passos, e acreditava que ninguém lhe comandava a não ser ele próprio.

Lutava contra o peso de suas pálpebras que, por instinto, tentavam se fechar e contra a dormência que tomava conta de seu corpo. Mas ele já estava acostumado com tudo isso, toda essa sensação de que seu corpo estava fraco demais para continuar em pé. De fato, a sensação tinha melhorado com o passar dos séculos, mas agora parecia tão ruim quanto da primeira vez. E era culpa do cansaço mental devastador que impedia sua mente de funcionar com a rapidez costumeira. O cansaço que fazia todo o resto parecer tão..._humano_. Ele se sentia exatamente com um humano que não tivera a noite de sono necessária.

Pela segunda vez em dois dias, ele se sentia humano demais.

Edward estava ouvindo todos os barulhos que tomavam conta do prédio, por menores que fossem. Assim que mais passos caminhavam para fora do elevador e iam em direção á porta da frente, ele se focou neles, em seu dono. O silêncio nem precisou se tornar profundo para que ele percebesse. Foi só uma fração de segundo, e ela já sabia que era ela quem estava girando a maçaneta.

Ele a observou saindo, movimentos mais calmos e suaves do que ele pensou que ela estaria. E não gostou de toda aquela calma que ela ostentava. Não gostou de não saber se era só uma fachada ou se sua mente condizia com o exterior. Não gostou de ter que tentar adivinhar porque ela estava assim. Pôde vê-la respirar profundamente o ar matinal e isso não ajudou em nada com suas cogitações em relação ao real estado dela.

Edward não era um controlador a toa. Na verdade, todos os vampiros são assim, alguns mais, alguns menos, mas no fundo, todos são. É uma característica adquirida com o passar dos anos. Mesmo aqueles que não podem ler mentes como Edward, se valem de suas outras habilidades para antecipar os movimentos humanos. Depois de algum tempo de experiência, somado á previsibilidade da maioria dos humanos, era natural que eles soubessem exatamente o que aconteceria, quais reações os esperavam.

Mas todo esse controle tinha fugido de suas mãos nas ultima semanas, com um vampiro petulante cruzando seu caminho e uma humana que parecia atrair qualquer confusão que estivesse em um raio de 2 km.

Não. Todo controle não. _Quase_ todo controle. Ele ainda podia controlar certas coisas, mesmo quando estava próximo àquele imã de problemas, que atendia pelo nome de Isabella.

Uma coisa realmente interessante que vampiros também aprendiam com o tempo era como se camuflar. Era uma série de pequenos detalhes que os faziam ser o centro das atenções ou não. Normalmente, recém-criados e nômades selvagens sempre chamam mais atenção, por não entenderem perfeitamente a era em que vivem e os humanos que fazem parte dela. Eles não sabiam que não podiam andar tão suavemente quanto seus poderes permitiam, como se estivesse flutuando, nem como gesticular no ritmo certo ou falar no tom mais adequado, entre outras coisas.

Edward sabia fazer tudo isso como poucos. Podia passar despercebido como um simples mortal todos os dias, se assim quisesse. Um homem extremamente bonito, era o que geralmente passava pela cabeça das pessoas que o notavam. Podia dosar com perfeição a quantidade de atenção que atrairia.

Quando Isabella trancou a porta de seu prédio, ele percebeu que ela sequer olharia para os lados antes de seguir seu caminho. Naquele momento, ele queria ser notado. No mesmo segundo, ele se endireitou, ainda com o joelho dobrado, o pé apoiado na moto; cruzou os braços, levantou o queixo. Mais uma vez, lá estava a postura impecável que lhe todas as aulas de etiqueta e poderes de seus tempos mortais somadas á experiência da imortalidade lhe permitiam ostentar.

Metade das pessoas, que estavam naquele trecho da calçada naquele exato momento, virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Isabella foi uma delas.

Assim que seus olhos localizaram aquela figura parada com a costumeira postura perfeita e arrogante que ela tanto detestava, toda a calma e serenidade que tomavam o rosto dela se foram. Edward sorriu de lado diante disso. Era só externo. Sua mente não estava tão calma quanto sua expressão demonstrava segundos atrás. Afinal, se nem ele não conseguia digerir tão rápido o que acontecera na noite passada, era duvidoso que uma humana conseguisse.

Bella estacou. Toda sua mente entrou em curto, ficando completamente em branco, sem um único pensamento. Seu corpo travou da mesma forma, ela não conseguia realizar o menor movimento. Quando seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e suas pálpebras foram obrigadas a se mexer, pareceu que essa simples ação a despertou. Parcialmente.

Ela ainda não conseguia movimentar nada importante, como as pernas, que seriam de grande valia para correr de volta para a segurança de seu apartamento. Mas sua mente estava voltando ao funcionamento normal, e um aviso de perigo urrava dentro dela.

A prova de que a parte das lendas que fala sobre as fraquezas dos vampiros estava completamente errada estava ali na sua frente, encostado naquela moto imensa, parecendo tão deslumbrante que é claro que não podia ser humano. Com uma camisa de um azul vibrante e calças de jeans preto.

Bella achava que ele não podia ficar mais bonito do que era, mas ele podia. E ficava. No Sol.

Ela olhou para cima, esperando que o Sol não estivesse de fato lá. Que tivesse sido substituído por uma luz artificial gigante. O Sol não podia estar. Não com Edward ali. Um dos dois tinha que ter deixado de existir. Mas o Sol estava lá. Brilhante e quente. Zombando dela e de toda sua certa de que estava segura.

Edward percebera que o choque dela, sem precisar ler sua mente para saber do pânico que se apossou de sua mente. O sentimento era tão grande que transbordava por aqueles intensos olhos castanhos.

Depois de alguns segundos sem nenhuma reação motora dela, como fugir, que era exatamente o que ele esperava, Edward percebeu que ela _não se mexeria_, então resolveu tomar a iniciativa e ir até ela.

A cada passo que ele dava, os olhos dela se arregalavam mais. Ele estava mesmo ali. Andando com leveza e aquela postura irritantemente invejável. Bella sabia que devia correr, mas agora, além do choque ter se apoderado de todo o seu corpo, os olhos de Edward também pareciam exercer um grande poder sobre ela que a impedia de se mexer.

— Bom dia. – ele disse calmamente, quando chegou próximo o suficiente.

Bella se perguntava como ele conseguia. Como conseguia agir como se tudo estivesse na mais perfeita normalidade. Ela não podia acreditar que a noite passada não o afetara nem um pouco. Talvez afetasse, mas ele não tinha que se preocupar tanto assim com sua integridade física, não é mesmo? A noite passada provara que ele seria morto tão facilmente.

Edward deu alguns segundos para que Bella respondesse se quisesse. Ela não o fez e ele não se importou nem um pouco.

— Certo. Vamos ser sinceros. Eu não estou realmente disposto para toda a encenação hoje, então suba na moto.

O fundo autoritário no tom de voz dele, fez com que Bella despertasse por completo. Ele ser um vampiro não lhe dava o direito de mandar nela. Claro, ela o obedecera no dia anterior, mas era uma situação complemente diferente. Ele sentira o perigo em sua voz, sentira que, por alguma razão, ele estava tentando livrá-la daquela situação toda. Agora não, agora ele estava só sendo arrogante. E ela tinha algo a seu favor. Pessoas. Dezenas de pessoas passavam pela rua naquele exato momento e ela tinha certeza que ele não a machucaria com tantas testemunhas ao redor. Ele não conseguiria matar todo mundo. Pelo menos ela esperava que não.

— E por que eu subiria na moto com você? – Isabella perguntou.

A atitude fez com que Edward bufasse e levasse uma das mãos aos cabelos cor de bronze, bagunçando-os.

— Porque eu vou te levar pra onde quer que você esteja indo.

— Eu não preciso que você me leve. Na verdade, eu preciso que você fique bem longe de mim.

— E eu adoraria atender a esse seu pedido, _Isabella_, acredite. Mas já que você resolveu atrapalhar todos os meus planos, eu preciso ficar de olho em você. Nunca se sabe qual atitude impensada você vai tomar a seguir.

— Como é que é? _Eu resolvi_ atrapalhar seus planos? Você acha mesmo que eu _escolhi_ estar nessa confusão toda? Olha, eu gosto dessa situação tanto quanto você. E se por "atitude impensada" você se refere a contar o que aconteceu ontem a noite, eu já disse, não vou contar a ninguém. Talvez você seja surdo ou algo do tipo.

— Não, eu não surdo. Escuto melhor do que você pode imaginar, então não aumente o tom de voz comigo.

Bella nem reparou que, a cada palavra que dizia, sua voz tinha subido, por isso, boa parte das pessoas que já eram atraídas por aquele homem deslumbrante parado na frente dela, agora também olhavam, alguma abafando risos ou olhando incrédulas.

É claro. Ela acabara de praticamente berrar sobre algo que deveria ficar em segredo sobre a noite passada. Ninguém ali estava imaginando que ela se referia a presenciar uma luta entre vampiros. Não, definitivamente ninguém pensaria nisso.

Edward percebera que a atenção dela havia sido desviada pelas reações dos pedestres que ouviram seu pequeno discurso exaltado. Ele não se importava nem um pouco com os pensamentos que vinham claramente para ele. O fato deles não virem com tanta força, devido à proximidade da mente silenciosa de Isabella também ajudava.

Para não dizer que os pensamentos não lhe provocavam reação alguma, eles o faziam rir. Não só por seu conteúdo previsível, mas pela forma que os meros olhares donos desses pensamentos afetavam Isabella. Ela parecia realmente incomodada.

Isso o divertia e ele bem que estava precisando de um pouco de diversão depois de todo o estresse que tinha passado. E nada mais justo do que contar com a ajuda de Isabella para isso.

Ele pigarreou alto, para chamar a atenção dela e de quem mais estivesse perto o suficiente e armou seu melhor sorriso sacana.

— Sabe, Isabella, você está fazendo parecer que a noite de ontem foi a maior catástrofe na sua vida, e eu tenho certeza que não foi. – ele usava um tom de voz bem mais alto que o normal, como se estivesse fazendo um discurso para umas dezenas de pessoas. De certa forma, ele estava. – Afinal para mim, foi extremamente _proveitosa_ , então acho impossível que para você tenha sido tão ruim.

Bella estava olhando-o estupefata. Ela não podia acreditar que ele realmente estava fazendo isso. Ele com certeza tinha percebido o que as pessoas estavam pensado da pequena cena que ela armou e estava lá armando uma maior. Era um costume de vampiros querer chamarem atenção? Ela achava que eles gostavam de passar despercebidos!

As pessoas estavam parando para ouvir, pelo amor de Deus! E Edward parecia imensamente satisfeito com isso.

— Agora, amor, será que você pode subir na moto, para que possamos levar essa discussão para outro lugar? Na verdade, eu não gostaria mais de discutir, mas se você precisa disso.

"_Filho da mãe!_ _Então era isso que ele queria!_", Isabella percebeu. Ele queria causar-lhe o máximo de vergonha possível para que ela não tivesse opção para fugir, a não ser subir naquela bendita moto com ele.

Mas não. Não seria assim tão fácil.

— Quer saber? – a voz dela soava tão alta quanto a dele. – Eu não vou subir nessa porcaria que está acabando com a camada de ozônio, está bem? Suba nela você e _suma daqui_!

Ela não esperou que ele respondesse, simplesmente se virou e saiu andando a passos largos, tentando ignorar a expressão de choque de algumas mulheres, que não deviam ter nada para fazer da vida e tinham parado para ver a "briga de casal".

Bella não tinha dado nem três passos e Edward já estava ao seu lado, parecendo genuinamente confuso.

— Desculpe, mas "porcaria que está acabando com a camada de ozônio"? – ele perguntou já se utilizando de seu tom de voz costumeiro: baixo e calmo.

— Exatamente. – Bella respondeu, sem parar de andar e sem olhar para ele.

— Agora a culpa pelos males do mundo é minha?

— Isso mesmo.

Edward soltou um riso sarcástico e abafado.

— Eu provavelmente sou um dos seres nesse mundo que _menos_ quer que ele acabe e com certeza minha parcela de culpa pela destruição da camada de ozônio é bem pequena.

— Ah, você acha? – Isabella rebateu. – Você tem idéia do tamanho do estrago que essa sua moto causa?

— Não, e não me importa. Mas sabe quem são os culpados por eu precisar de uma moto? _Vocês_. – ele sentenciou. Bella sabia exatamente a quem ele se referia. Humanos. E antes mesmo que ela pudesse perguntar como humanos eram culpados por ele ter sido _obrigado_ a comprar uma moto, ele continuou. – Vocês evoluíram, construíram suas grandes cidades cheias de asfalto, mas o mais importante é que perderam boa parte do juízo. Sim, porque se vocês ainda sentissem a dose certa de medo por _nós_, eu poderia andar por ai como sempre andei, _do meu jeito_ sem ser incomodado. O certo seria vocês saírem de perto e se esconderem na ilusória segurança de suas casas. Mas não. Agora é bem provável que alguém me dê um tiro se descobrir o que eu sou. Ou quebre uma viga na minha cabeça.

A última frase veio acompanhada de uma sobrancelha levantada e uma grande dose de sarcasmo.

Aquela quantidade de informação fez com que boa parte da raiva que Isabella sentia por ele pelo pequeno escândalo na frente de seu prédio se evaporasse. Além disso, ela não resistia à uma saudável discussão sobre princípios, e parecia que esse era o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

Os humanos evoluíram e isso o obrigou a ser mais discreto. Era um bom argumento. Mas não bom o suficiente.

— Mesmo assim, você ainda podia pegar um ônibus. Ou o metrô.

— Fora de cogitação. – ele respondeu como se Bella tivesse sugerido a coisa mais absurda do planeta.

Bella riu sarcasticamente.

— Claro. – ela desistiu diante da arrogância dele e resolveu abordar outro assunto que a intrigava. - Afinal, acontece alguma coisa se você levar um tiro?

Dessa vez, ansiosa por uma resposta, ela diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos e olhando para Edward pela primeira vez desde que começara a andar.

Ele, por sua vez, acompanhou a diminuição de ritmo e devolveu-lhe o olhar.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, encantando Isabella. Parecia um sorriso genuíno, que lhe transmitia esperança. Ela teve certeza que ele lhe responderia com veracidade agora.

— Sabe, isso... – então, lentamente o sorriso calmo foi se transformando no conhecido, detestado e sarcástico sorriso torto. – Não é da sua conta. Mas você deve ter deduzido que uma viga não dá muito resultado.

— Será que você pode parar de relembrar esse fato?

— Ótimo. Pare de falar mal da minha moto. – ele retrucou, voltando a levantar a cabeça e olhar para frente.

Bella reprimiu qualquer som que tentasse sair por sua boca. Cerrou os punhos, tentando se acalmar. Nunca, em toda sua vida, alguém tivera tanto poder de irritá-la quanto a pessoa que estava andando ao seu lado agora. Nem Mike Newton era tão irritante.

Mike ao menos se importava com algo além de si mesmo, ao contrário de Edward que era a encarnação perfeita do egoísmo. Provavelmente ele não faria nada além de correr para se salvar e se mudar para um lugar seguro e cheio de novas vítimas se houvesse uma explosão nuclear. Explosão...Bella se sobressaltou com o pensamento, que trouxe de volta a tona a primeiro coisa que passou por sua cabeça quando saiu de casa e o viu parado na rua.

— Ei, espere um pouco. – ela disse alto, estacando no meio da calçada. – Você está andando no Sol!

— Você também. – ele disse calmamente. - Parabéns!

Ela realmente queria socá-lo. Causar algum dano àquele rosto magnificamente delineado, como se tivesse sido esculpido em mármore. Mas Bella sabia que isso só lhe traria mais frustração. Não que não fosse saborear o momento, mas sabia que se uma viga de madeira tinha sido reduzida a pó na noite passada, sua mão chegaria bem perto disso. E isto tiraria todo o prazer de causar dano àquele ser irritado, afinal, no fim das contas, ele provavelmente não sofreia dano algum.

— É eu estou, mas você não deveria estar. Você é um vampiro, deveria explodir, virar cinzas ou derreter que nem manteiga, sei lá.

— Você pode parar de falar o que eu sou em voz alta, por favor? Alguém pode achar que você é louca, ou pior, acreditar. – disse Edward em voz baixa, se aproximando do rosto dela, ficando tão próximo que Bella conseguia sentir o hálito doce dele batendo direto em seu rosto – E sim, eu realmente deveria explodir, mas sou velho demais para que um simples sol da manhã me assuste.

Bella piscou, tentando voltar à realidade e parar de prestar atenção em como ele estava próximo e o quanto ela gostava daquilo.

— Velho? O que você dizer com velho? – ela perguntou ainda incomodada com a proximidade dele.

— Ora, vai me dizer que não sabe a definição de velho?

— É claro que sei, estúpido! – Bell desviou dele e continuou andando enquanto falava – O que eu quero dizer, é o quão velho você é?

— Bom, eu não acho que você vai querer saber, – ele disse já ao seu lado, alcançado-a sem nenhum esforço – sabe, isso poderia destruir suas fantasias sexuais, que por acaso, eu sei que você tem.

Bella franziu a sobrancelha irritada, bufou e desviou do corpo dele voltando a caminhar rápido sem dizer nenhuma palavra e mais uma vez ele a alcançou sem, aparentemente, se mexer.

— Vou levar seu silêncio como uma confirmação. – ele disse com um sorriso aberto, demonstrando toda a arrogância que ele conseguia expressar. – Mas, afinal, qual é a graça de caminhar?

Bella respirou fundo, enterrando todos os xingamentos que ela queria pronunciar bem no fundo de sua mente, e respondendo-o com o máximo de frieza que conseguia reunir.

— A graça de sentir todo o seu corpo trabalhando e ficando mais saudável a cada passo, a graça de sentir-se bem consigo mesma e sentir seu corpo retribuir isso... Ah e o mais importante, saber que você está contribuindo para a conservação do planeta.

— Ficar suando como um porco, e cansada contribuem para a conservação do planeta? – perguntou o vampiro com um tom sarcástico.

— A partir do momento que eu deixo de emitir CO², sim, isso contribui. – ela disse confiante, deixado um sorriso aparecer no canto da boca – acho que, sendo você alguém que vai ficar _bastante_ tempo nesse planeta, deveria se preocupar mais com o mal que você faz andando naquela coisa.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta e harmoniosa, fazendo Bella pensar que quando ele ria genuinamente, e não para irritá-la, todo o rosto dele ganhava uma beleza extra, o que sem duvida ela achava impossível.

— Acredite, eu me preocupo com o planeta, mas já ouviu o ditado "Uma andorinha só não faz verão"? Não importa o quanto eu faça, pra cada tentativa _minha_ de salvar o planeta, um milhão de mortais fazem algo para acabar com ele, então não me culpe por desistir.

— Você é, definitivamente, a criatura mais desiludida que eu conheço! – ela disse, recebendo dele, um olhar inquisidor, fazendo-a olhar para a calçada enquanto se explicava, do contrario, poderia acabar tropeçando, nos próprios pés, devido a intensidade do olhar do vampiro – Quero dizer, só porque os humanos desistem, isso não quer dizer que você também possa, afinal, nosso prazo de validade não é tão grande.

— Está me dizendo que os humanos desistem de cuidar do planeta, simplesmente porque não iram permanecer muito tempo aqui?

— Exato. – Bella disse confiante.

— Essa teoria é completamente estúpida, _Isabella_ – ele disse, risonho, olhando para a mulher totalmente confusa ao seu lado – Veja bem, eu tenho visto muitas gerações de humanos, vivendo nas mais diferentes épocas, e em todas elas, há uma preocupação com o futuro. Não importa se estão preocupados se terão gado suficiente naquelas terras ou se conseguirão se livrar da peste, humanos se preocupam com o futuro, a diferença é que eles não sabem _planejar_ o futuro.

Bella piscou com força, absorvendo cada palavra que ele havia dito e odiando o fato de ele ter completa razão, ela assistia enquanto um sorriso vitorioso brotava no rosto dele e mais ódio ela tinha.

— Ok, você tem razão, mas isso não é motivo para andar naquela coisa e desistir completamente do planeta, Edward.

— Eu não desisti do planeta, _Isabella_, apenas estou aproveitando melhor o que essa geração pode me dar. – ele terminou a frase piscando para ela, de uma forma nada inocente, o que a fez corar e prestar atenção no caminho.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Estavam se aproximando da estação de metrô, e Bella caminhou um pouco mais rápido em direção a entrada, notando pelo canto do olho, Edward franzir a testa ao perceber pra onde ela estava indo.

Ele não disse nada até alcançarem as catracas, Bella simplesmente encostou seu cartão e passou, parando apenas alguns segundos depois ao perceber que Edward ainda estava do outro lado.

— O que exatamente você está esperando? – ela perguntou, enquanto olhava para os lados, vendo as pessoas desviarem da escultura de mármore parada no meio da estação.

— Esperando que você me faça passar também, é claro.

— Vai me dizer que você não tem um cartão? – ela perguntou irônica, vendo ali a possibilidade de se livrar dele.

— Não, eu não tenho, mas acho bom você não cogitar a idéia de me deixar aqui, ou acredite você vai se arrepender.

— Eu não preciso de babá, Edward.

— E eu não preciso lidar com teimosias, _Isabella_, agora me faça passar.

Bella bufou, ela sabia que podia simplesmente virar as costas e deixar ele ali, mas a imagem dele arrancando a catraca do chão e jogando-a do outro lado da estação, a fez caminhar até lá e encostar o cartão, fazendo-o passar pelas catracas também.

— Obrigado, _mademoiselle _– ele disse com mais um daqueles sorrisos sedutores que apenas faziam com que ela se irritasse ainda mais.

Bella virou-se e voltou a caminhar para a plataforma, sem olhar nenhuma vez sequer para Edward, ela desceu as escadas rolantes e alcançou a plataforma, aguardando o metrô chegar.

— Isso parece uma bat-caverna, mas sem a modernidade e bom gosto. – ele comentou, após alguns segundos que eles haviam parado.

Bella não pode evitar o riso que escapou dos seus lábios. Apesar da arrogância e do orgulho, ele realmente sabia ser divertido.

— Você realmente só consegue ver o lado negativo das coisas?

— Eu vejo o lado realista das coisas, não tenho culpa se o lado negativo está completamente ligado a isso.

— Não consigo ver como andar de metrô é ruim. É um meio de transporte rápido e ecológico.

— Uma bicicleta é mais ecológica e te livrar de ter que andar num pedaço de metal embaixo da terra.

— Você por acaso tem claustrofobia? – Bella perguntou, levantando os olhos e encontrando com os dele. Ela não estava zombando, era uma pergunta inocente, simplesmente escapara dos seus lábios.

— Olhe bem pra minha cara – ele disse, ficando serio e arqueando uma sobrancelha – eu por acaso, pareço ter medo de ficar em um lugar fechado?

— Você dorme em um caixão? – outra pergunta inocente, mas dessa vez, ela não o encarou, havia uma força no olhar dele, que a deixava desconfortável. Portanto, ela apenas ouviu a risada dele ecoar pela plataforma um pouco lotada, a fazendoela fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e aproveitar o som.

Um movimento que não passou despercebido pelos olhos perspicazes de Edward, o que fez que a risada perdurasse alguns segundos a mais antes de ele finalmente responder:

— Não, eu deixei de fazer isso há séculos, literalmente, eu durmo numa cama king-size, caso isso te interesse.

O rosto da mulher adquiriu um tom escarlate, e a risada tomou conta de Edward novamente, ele daria tudo para ler a mente da humana, tudo para saber que imagens atiçaram seu sangue.

— Isso não me interessa, foi só uma curiosidade, afinal, não é todo dia que se pode conversar com um personagem de Bram Stocker vivente.

— Bram Stocker era um louco. – Edward sentenciou. Antes que Bella pudesse pergunta-lhe o porque, ouviram o som do metrô se aproximando da plataforma e ouviu Edward dizer sob o barulho – Além disso essa lata é barulhenta.

O metrô parou na plataforma e abriu as portas, a mulher entrou e caminhou até o corredor, onde se segurou numa das barras de ferro, uma vez que não havia lugares vazios para sentar. O vagão não estava lotado, afinal, o horário de pico já havia passado, mas a constante movimentação pela cidade impedia que o metrô circulasse com um número de pessoas pequeno.

Edward olhava tudo com a maior expressão de desinteresse e tédio. Havia um pequeno toque de repugnância no seu olhar, mas a pose de cavalheiro o impedia de demonstrar isso abertamente.

— Afinal – ele começou, aproximando o corpo de Bella para lhe sussurrar na orelha, assim ninguém mais escutaria. – qual é o problema dos homens, que vêem mulheres como você de pé e não levantam o traseiro de seus bancos pra lhe deixar sentar?

A proximidade fazia com que o rubor, que não havia sumido completamente, voltasse a tomar conta das faces de Bella e a impedisse de responder por alguns segundos.

— Eu não sei qual é o problema deles, Edward. Mas eu estou bem de pé.

Edward se afastou de Bella e focou seus olhos no homem sentado a sua frente, por um momento, Bella pensou em ralhar com ele e perguntar se ele não sabia que encarar as pessoas era feio, mas então ela ouviu ele murmurar alguma coisa que ela não distinguiu devido a distância.

Ela viu o homem levantar-se logo em seguida, roboticamente, oferecendo-a o lugar para sentar, ainda sem entender bem, ela pensou em recusar. Antes que ela pudesse dizer que não queria se sentar, outro homem, vindo de sabe-se lá onde, se aproximou rapidamente, disposto a sentar no lugar que acabara de ficar vago. Com um movimento rápido, Edward colocou seu braço na frente do corpo do homem, impedindo-o de se aproximar do banco.

— Tem como você tirar esse braço da frente? – o homem disse firmemente, o que fez Bella pensar que ele estava bem próximo de ter a cabeça arrancada se continuasse a usar aquele tom.

— Tem como você ir procurar o cavalheiro morto dentro de você enquanto a senhorita aqui se senta? – Edward respondeu, sem usar toda a arrogância que Bella sabia que ele era capaz.

O homem ficou receoso, e xingando baixinho se virou e caminhou para o outro lado do vagão, Bella estava pronta para dizer que não iria sentar-se após aquela pequena cena, mas logo viu o olhar de Edward sobre si. Ele não murmurou nada, mas ela conseguiu ler perfeitamente o que aquele olhar queria dizer "_Sente-se, agora."_. Não havia motivos para discordar.

Quando ela sentou-se, assistiu o homem que lhe cedera o lugar desembarcar na próxima estação, ficando com uma expressão confusa após o metrô partir. Ela entendeu, então, o que havia acontecido. Ele havia o hipnotizado, assim como tentará fazer com ela, mas dessa vez havia funcionado.

Virou-se para Edward, pronta para dizer poucas e boas, mas viu que ele não a encarava, ao contrario, ele encarava todas as pessoas ao seu redor. E eram muitas pessoas. Edward estava meio espremido devido ao grande número de pessoas que haviam embarcado na última estação, e Bella havia se distraído tanto com o fato dele ter feito o que fez com o outro homem, que mal havia notado.

Ela ficou com medo pelas outras pessoas, porque pelo olhar que Edward estava distribuindo, ela tinha certeza que logo alguém cairia morto, ou melhor, não cairia, simplesmente morreria e seria mantido em pé pelas pessoas a sua volta.

Edward bufou, ferozmente e dirigiu seu olhar para o cara que permanecia sentado ao lado de Bella, ela sabia o que ele ia fazer e não havia como impedir, mais uma vez ele murmurou algumas palavras e o homem se levantou. Mal ela piscou os olhos e ele já estava sentado, ao seu lado, com uma expressão feroz no rosto.

— Eu já conheci vários meios de tortura, mas esse é sem duvida, o mais lento e sutil. – sua voz saiu baixa, apenas para que ela ouvisse.

— Será que dá pra você parar de ser tão _fresco_? – Bella disse sem pensar, toda aquela reclamação estava a irritando – eu enfrento isso todos os dias e estou viva, não estou?

— _Do que você me chamou?_ – ele disse entre dentes, fuzilando a mulher com os olhos.

O olhar de Edward a paralisou, ela sentiu o medo descer pela espinha, arrepiando cada pelo do seu corpo. O mesmo medo que sentira ontem voltou como uma avalanche e ela se lembro que não estava lidando apenas com um homem arrogante, ele era um _vampiro_ arrogante.

Mesmo com o medo congelando cada parte de seu corpo, ela manteve o olhar preso ao dele, sabia que corria risco de vida, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de olhar, a irritação do olhar dele a prendia numa teia... Quanto mais força pra sair, mais presa ela ficava.

Quando ela começou achar que já tinha esquecido qual era seu nome e como se soletrava "fresco", conseguiu dizer gaguejando:

— Eu... Disse... Eu... Na verdade, eu... Quis dizer... é... – ela viu sua salvação quando a voz do metro anunciou a próxima estação que era exatamente na qual ela iria descer.

Apressadamente, ela se levantou, desviando com dificuldade de toda aquela multidão de gente e saindo pela estação.

Quando já jurava que tinha se livrado dele, eis que uma sombra aparece do seu lado, agarrando seu braço e a deixando completamente perdida.

— E perguntei, do que você me chamou, Isabella? – lá estava o olhar novamente, frio e intimidador.

— Argh, me solta Edward – Bella conseguiu dizer, assim que tirou os olhos dele, encarando a mão dele no seu braço. – Desculpa, tudo bem? Não queria te ofender. Agora me solta que você ta me machucando.

Edward pareceu acordar, reparando pela primeira vez o quão forte ele estava a apertando. Soltou-a devagar e a viu respirar fundo e acariciar o braço, ele realmente havia machucado-a, mesmo que fosse sem querer.

Ele assistiu enquanto ela lhe lançou um olhar meio magoado, meio raivoso e saiu andando para a saída da estação, sem esperar resposta dele. Após alguns segundos, ele voltou a segui-la e não disse mais nada durante todo o percurso até o prédio da produtora.

— Bom, obrigada, tchau – ela falou rápido, sem olhá-lo e subindo as escadas, quase alcançando a porta ela ouviu a voz de Edward dizer num tom calmo, como se nada tivesse acontecido

— Eu venho te buscar mais tarde, estarei te esperando aqui. – ela voltou-se pronta para reclamar, e o mandarele ir buscar a avó dele no museu, mas se deparou com um olhar diferente vindo dele.

Aquele era calmo, limpo, sem nenhum sinal de arrogância ou prepotência, era só... Um olhar. E ela não teve coragem de fala da avó dele, simplesmente permaneceu calada, enquanto ele se virava sem esperar a resposta e ia embora.

Seis horas da tarde. Em ponto. Bella estava parada no set de gravação quase vazio, o dia havia rendido e as lutas, chutes e socos a ajudaram a esquecer dos acontecimentos das ultimas 24 horas. Ela sabia que ele estava lá fora, encostado na parede com os braços cruzados e olhar superior. "_Argh_.", as janelas mostravam que o sol estava se pondo, o que deixava o sol num tom alaranjado, a hora do dia favorita de Bella.

Mais um suspiro, ela não queria descer, não queria. Odiava ser tratada como criança que precisa de babá, odiava a arrogância dele, odiava o olhar _tão_ hipnotizante dele...

— Bella? – a voz de Mike ecoou pelo set, tirando a atenção dela da lista de motivos que ela tinha para ficar ali e dormir nos colchonetes. – Você não vai embora?

Ela pensou naquela pergunta, realmente duvidava se chegaria em casa, uma vez que sozinha seria caçada por um vampiro e com Edward seria intimidada por outro. Era um impasse grande.

— Sim, Mike, estava só... Pensando...

— Quer uma carona pra casa? – era tentador, até demais, ela podia ouvir a própria voz dizendo "Sim, Mike, seria um prazer." Mas, lembrou-se que Edward havia dito que ficaria de olho nela, ela sabia que se aceitasse a carona e algo acontecesse, ela seria a única culpada, apenas por ser idiota o bastante para ter se metido com um briga de vampiros.

— Obrigada, Mike. Mas eu estou bem, vou de metrô mesmo.

— Tem certeza? – ela tinha? Claro que não, mas Mike não era tão perspicaz.

— Sim. Obrigada.

Bella caminhou lentamente até o vestiário, ela não costumava tomar duchas no set, mas excepcionalmente hoje ela achou que um banho quente iria ser _agradável_. Quando finalmente saiu do prédio já era quase sete e meia e se deparou com um Edward nada amistoso de pé no fim da escadaria de entrada.

— Você por acaso desmaiou enquanto ensinava algum dublê a fazer um duplo twist carpado? – ele disparou assim que ela estava perto o suficiente.

— Não, eu apenas resolvi tomar uma ducha, tem algo errado nisso?

— Poderia pelo menos, ter me avisado?

— Você por acaso ficou preocupado? – ela disse com a sobrancelha erguida em deboche, Edward respondeu apenas com um olhar entediado, como se ela estivesse perguntando se ele havia ido à praia aquela tarde – Qual diferença iria fazer afinal? Tenho certeza que você iria esperar do mesmo jeito.

— Se você tivesse avisado, eu teria subido e te esperado lá em cima – ele parou por um segundo, deixando que um sorriso safado se formasse no seu rosto – eu quem sabe, poderia te ajudar na ducha.

A expressão no rosto da mulher era impagável, Edward convenceu-se de que faria piadas daquele tipo mais vezes se ele fosse fazer aquela cara tão engraçada em todas. Ele esperou alguma resposta, mas ela simplesmente bufou e começou a caminhar em direção ao metrô.

— Você costuma ficar em silêncio quando concorda com alguma coisa? – Edward não esperou que ela respondesse – E, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que vamos andar naquela lata de sardinha ambulante de novo.

— Edward, se você não quiser andar naquela lata de sardinha, então simplesmente vá embora.

— Eu bem que queria, _acredite_, mas você fez questão de atrapalhar meus planos e uma vez que eu não posso simplesmente apagar sua mente, tenho que manter minha presença intimidadora para que você se lembre constantemente do perigo que está correndo.

— Presença intimidadora – Bella soltou uma pequena risada debochada – Sinceramente, eu não sei como você se agüenta, é prepotência demais numa pessoa só. Alias o que exatamente você quer dizer com "não conseguir apagar minha mente"?

— Quero dizer, que sua mente parecer ter o botão _mute_ ligado – ele disse com uma expressão raivosa – o que me leva a acreditar que não é tão raro como eu achei que fosse.

— O que você quer dizer como isso? – Bella se sentia totalmente perdida, como assim a mente dela era muda, ela ouvia os pensamentos dela perfeitamente, até mesmo os que ela não queria ouvir.

— Acho que eu ainda não te disse isso, não que eu _precise_, mas vou falar de qualquer jeito, eu leio mentes, Isabella. De todos, vampiros ou humanos, não importa. Mas a sua, é _uma das raras_ que são completamente silenciosas pra mim.

— Um das?

— Longa história. – ele disse firme, deixando claro que não iria mais tocar do assunto.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a estação e Bella só arriscou-se a falar novamente quando já estavam acomodados – graça a alguns olhares duros de Edward – nos bancos próximos a janela, por onde Edward olhava pensativo.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta, ainda sem olhar para ela.

— Porque você estava brigando com aquele... – ela olhou para os lados antes de continuar – _homem_?

Edward ainda permaneceu em silencio, franzindo a testa de leve ao analisar o conteúdo da pergunta. Ele não confiava naquela humana, não sabia o quanto ela era capaz de guardar um segredo, ainda mais um segredo daquela grandiosidade.

— Eu não acho que você precise saber isso – ele disse sem olhá-la. – Envolve coisas que não são do interesse de uma humana como você.

— Sabe, sempre que você me chama de humana, eu sinto que você é um animal de circo, mas eu que sou a estranha.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de Edward e um alivio estranho tomou conta de Bella, ela não havia percebido que estava se sentindo mal com aquele silêncio, apenas quando ele riu e retornou a sua posição arrogante e sarcástica, ela sentiu como se respirasse novamente.

— Você é realmente estranha e olhe bem pra mim, realmente acha que eu seria de algum tipo de circo? – Ele a encarou com a sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto.

— Já ouviu falar no 'Circo dos horrores'? Você se encaixaria perfeitamente no número após o menino–largato. – Bella conseguiu dizer, após desviar os olhos da irís verde dele e encarar o vazio.

— Ok, _Isabella_, você me acha atraente, obviamente e tenta disfarçar isso com ironia. Tudo bem deve ser difícil ser orgulhosa.

Bella não respondeu, apenas levantou-se quando o metrô parou na estação que deveria descer, sem mais uma vez esperar por Edward. Tantas pessoas desceram naquela estação, que por um momento ela chegou a imaginar que havia se perdido dele e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto.

Seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos, alcançando a escada rolante e subindo os degraus quase correndo, sem a mínima vontade de aguardar parada. Quando chegou do lado de fora da estação, certa de que havia despistado Edward, se deparou com a imensa figura, de braços cruzados, esperando por ela como se estivesse ali o tempo todo.

— A essa altura da nossa relação, você já deveria saber que não pode fugir de mim. – ele não estava sorrindo, seu olhar sombrio arrepiou-a e ela soube que não havia nenhum pingo de sarcasmo naquela frase – Espero que você se lembre disso da próxima vez.

Bella seguiu Edward quando ele virou-se e caminhou em direção ao loft dela, a tensão que havia entre eles a alguns minutos voltou e dessa vez ela não tinha nenhuma idéia em mente para amenizar a situação. Foi uma caminhada rápida e silenciosa, ambos pensativos, quando alcançaram a entrada do prédio, Edward olhou para a janela do apartamento dela e disse:

─ Mantenha-se dentro de casa, não sai, não converse com ninguém e acima de tudo... _não abra a porta_, apenas pra mim.

─ Como não abrir a porta pra ninguém? E se meus amigos vierem me visitar eu faço o que?

─ Finja-se de morta, eu não me importo. – ele a encarou sério e cada partícula do corpo de Bella entrou em colapso, o que ela atribuiu a raiva que tomava conta do seu cérebro naquele momento.

─ Eu não vou ignorar visita dos meus amigos só porque _você_ arranjou briga com um vampiro lunático. – ela, sem pensar no que fazia, pontuava a cada palavra apontando o dedo no peito dele, sem reparar que os olhos dele ficavam cada vez mais cheios de raiva.

─ _Tire. Seu. Dedo. De. Mim_ – Bella puxou a mão com pressa, como se estivesse tocando em algo em chamas. – Eu não vou ficar protegendo humanos estúpidos por causa da sua falta de amor próprio ter feito _você_ se meter numa briga de _vampiros lunáticos_. Então, a não ser que você ame seus amiguinhos, acho bom manter-los bem longe daqui e a porcaria da porta fechada. Fui claro?

Bella engoliu seu orgulho e com toda a força de vontade que reuniu, balançou a cabeça afirmamente e subiu a escadaria do prédio sem se despedir, tudo que ela tinha em mente era a vontade de chegar até a segurança de seu apartamento para poder despejar toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

─ Estarei aqui, amanhã de manhã, no mesmo horário, não se atrase.

Bella parou no ultimo degrau, mas não se virou, respirou fundo e continuou seu caminho, nunca a opção de se jogar do terraço daquele prédio foi tão atraente.

Edward ainda aguardou alguns minutos em frente ao prédio, até escutar a porta do apartamento de Isabella fechar-se. Ele sabia que ela não estava segura, mas mesmo assim foi embora, já se preocupará demais com uma simples humana, não iria bancar o guarda - costas e fazer plantão na porta dela, tinha mais o que fazer.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Edward sentou-se para escrever. Desde a noite da luta ele não havia tido tempo para dedicar-se ao seu livro. Graças a aquele vampiro insolente, esse era o livro que ele estava levando mais tempo para terminar, o que estava causando um estresse maior no seu editor.

Estava sentado na sua parte preferida da casa para escrever, no seu quarto, de frente a parede rabiscada dele, as frases eram o que lhe davam mais inspiração... Era apenas naquelas frases que ele acreditava .

Seus dedos corriam pelo teclado, mas várias vezes ele teve que apagar o que havia escrito e começar novamente, pois seus pensamentos insistiam em desviar-se para outros assuntos, hora para um par de olhos castanhos zangados, outra para um vampiro medíocre. Ambos competiam arduamente por atenção.

Após apagar o mesmo parágrafo cinco vezes, Edward decidiu que estava na hora de tomar uma boa dose do seu whisky mais forte. A noite havia apenas começado e ele estava sem a mínima vontade de sair para as ruas, as caminhadas sob o sol haviam o deixado um pouco fraco e mesmo sabendo que uma boa caçada o faria se sentir melhor, ele queria apenas se jogar no sofá de couro da sala e ficar olhando a cidade dali.

A idéia estava tornando-se concreta em sua mente, quando ele se lembrou que no outro dia iria ter que acompanhar aquela humana pela manhã, aquilo significava que ele devia ir se alimentar, caso contrario, estaria mais fraco, a luz do dia conseguia enfraquecê-lo mais rápido do que uma semana de jejum.

Vendo que não tinha escolha, deixou o copo de whisky pela metade em cima do balcão da cozinha e caminhou em direção ao elevador. Uma brisa leve bagunçou os seus cabelos quando chegou à rua, a noite estava agradável e muitas pessoas estavam nas ruas. Esse era um dos pontos positivos do verão, as ruas sempre ficavam cheias durante a noite que tornava a caça mais rápida, com presas em todos os cantos.

Edward não precisou se afastar muito do prédio para encontrar o que precisava. Parada, a cem metros dele, estava uma mulher encostada na parede de um bar, cabelos ondulantes negros caiam sobre seus ombros encobrindo boa parte do seu rosto, ela usava um sobretudo preto que ia até os joelhos e botas de saltos altos.

Ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso e seria fácil atraí-la até o beco mais próximo, difícil seria se livrar do corpo com tanta gente ao redor. Edward preparou-se para aproximar-se, quando uma voz masculina gritou de dentro do bar:

— Isabella! – a mulher levantou a cabeça em direção a voz, desencostou da parede e entrou no bar.

Edward não se moveu, todos os seus instintos de caça sumiram, de todos os nomes do mundo, aquela mulher tinha que se chamar Isabella? Depois disso ele simplesmente não conseguiu mais se concentrar na caça, voltou para o apartamento, encheu o copo com whisky e se jogou no sofá, sem se importar nem um pouco com o quanto se desgastaria no outro dia.

O sol estava fraco e opaco, escondido entre as nuvens da manhã. Eram quase nove horas e Edward estava com os braços cruzados em frente ao prédio de Isabella. Dessa vez ele havia vindo a pé e se preparado mentalmente para entrar na minhoca metálica dali alguns minutos.

Isabella saiu do prédio e olhou para alto, a expressão dela fazia Edward ter certeza que ela esperava que o sol estivesse brilhando no máximo, era fácil entender que ela ainda tinha esperanças que ele virasse uma nuvem de cinzas._Tão ingênua_.

Ele atravessou a rua e a esperou no pé da escadaria. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans apertada, que fez Edward admirar suas pernas firmes por trás dos óculos escuros enquanto ela o encarava irritada. Um sorriso começou a se formar no rosto dele e a raiva de Isabella cresceu um pouco mais, ela era definitivamente um _belo_ passatempo para ele.

— Bom dia. – ele disse sarcástico. – Dormiu bem?

A pergunta era obviamente retórica, uma vez que a mulher tinha bolsões roxos em volta dos olhos cansados, indicando que a noite dela havia sido tão excitante quanto a dele.

— Bom dia. – a voz dela saiu num sussurro e em resposta ela simplesmente colocou um óculos escuro e saiu andando, o sorriso de Edward cresceu mais ainda.

— Eu também não tive uma noite muito boa, sabe? Mas, ao contrario de você, eu já tenho um certo, hm, costume em ficar acordado.

— Meus problemas com sono não são da sua conta.

— Uma vez que a causa da sua insônia sou _eu_, acho que sim, eles são da minha conta.

Isabella respirou fundo, e Edward observou que ela estava pálida, mais pálida do que naturalmente é. Ele percebeu que os cabelos dela estavam sem vida, como também estava os olhos dela antes de ela colocar os óculos. Não era como se ele realmente se importasse, mas o estado dela era um enorme contraste com o dia que a viu pela primeira vez, irritada e corada por quase ter sido atropelada.

A lembrança causou um riso baixo em Edward, fazendo com que a humana se sentisse ainda mais irritada.

— Escuta aqui, eu tive uma noite péssima, meu corpo inteiro está dolorido e eu tenho uma série de 15 lutas só essa manhã. – ela havia parado no meio da calçada e arrancado os óculos, se aproximando de Edward a cada palavra, fazendo dar um passo pra trás até encostar na parede. O sorriso dele só aumentava. – Então não espere que eu tenha paciência pra ficar perto de uma babá prepotente que me trata como se eu fosse uma comédia italiana ambulante, ok?

Edward se moveu rapidamente, passando os braços pela cintura dela e a encostando na parede, ele aproximou o corpo, deixando apenas um espaço de trinta centímetros do corpo dela. Ele tirou os óculos num movimento lento e disse lentamente, com os narizes quase se encostando.

— Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, _Isabella_, eu não me comovo com o fato do seu corpo estar dolorido, na verdade... – ele parou por alguns segundos enquanto sentia a humana ficar tensa em seus braços – isso até me _excita_. – ela prendeu a respiração subitamente, Edward começara a pegar um gosto sádico por provocá-la - E eu realmente acho você uma comédia italiana ambulante, nenhuma humana me diverte tanto quanto você... Então, acho melhor se acostumar com o fato de que, enquanto tivermos um probleminha em comum, eu vou estar _bastante_ _perto_.

Para enfatizar seu argumento, Edward colou todo seu corpo no dela, sentindo cada curva se encaixar perfeitamente e o rubor tomar conta do rosto da humana, fazendo com que o cheiro do sangue dela ficasse mais forte e Edward quase perdesse o controle.

Ele assistiu enquanto ela amolecia em seus braços e fechava os olhos lentamente, era tão sedutor, que por alguns segundos, tudo sumiu ao redor, a única coisa que ele conseguia ver era a humana completamente desprotegida em seus braços, todos os instintos dele queriam levá-la pra outro lugar só pra poder apreciar aquele momento por mais tempo.

Antes que o corpo dele fizesse o que tinha intenção, Isabella pareceu acordar e subitamente empurrou-o para longe, Edward foi pego de surpresa e se afastou, ambos ficaram se encarando antes que ela colocasse os óculos e voltasse a caminhar, respirando fundo e tremendo levemente.

Edward ainda levou alguns segundos para segui-la, toda razão havia tomado conta dele e ele tinha vontade de socar alguma coisa, apenas pelo fato de ter sido tão _humano_. Ele resolveu acompanhá-la tomando uma certa distância, ele ainda conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dela queimando contra o seu, aquilo não seria de ajuda nenhuma se chegasse ainda mais perto.

Quando chegaram ao metrô, Isabella passou pela catraca, voltou-se e encostou o cartão para que Edward também pudesse passar, ele viu que as bochechas dela ainda estavam rosadas e o impulso de agarrá-la passou pelo corpo dele novamente.

Edward já havia tido muitas mulheres em seus braços em todos esses anos, ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre elas, sabia exatamente como as fazer ficarem da maneira que ele sabia que Isabella estava agora. Não importava o quão irritante ela fosse, ele _ainda_ era homem e vê-la daquela forma, tão entregue, tinha um grande efeito sobre ele.

Quando eles se sentaram no metrô - graças a alguns olhares persuasivos de Edward - ela se encolheu, tentando manter o máximo de distância que o banco podia lhe dar. Cada vez que, por uma sacudida do metrô seus ombros se encontravam, um pequeno tremor percorria o corpo de Isabella.

— Bom, tchal – ela disse rápido, aparentemente muito interessada na arquitetura do prédio da produtora.

— Olhar para mim não vai deixá-la vermelha, vai? – o sorriso irônico parecia ter se fixado na expressão de Edward e quando ele notou que ela havia ficado _realmente_ vermelha, o sorriso se tornou uma gargalhada de verdade. – Sabe, eu achei que o fato de não ler sua mente tornaria nosso relacionamento difícil, mas você é tão fácil de se entender.

— Argh, vá embora Edward – ela subiu as escadas sem olhar pra trás, Edward finalmente havia chegado à conclusão que ficar de guarda-costas daquela humana definitivamente seria uma bela aventura

Ele ainda ficou alguns segundos contemplando o prédio da produtora, envolto por todo o barulho da cidade e suas mentes. Mas ele não estava realmente ouvindo. Estava tão absorto dentro de seus próprios pensamentos, que tais sons pareciam só uma música de fundo.

Era realmente divertido conseguir controlar os sentimentos que se apoderariam de Isabella conforme ele agia. Mas para isso, ele tinha que estar no controle. _De tudo_. Inclusive de si mesmo. Antes que a vontade de arrancar a própria cabeça se tomasse conta dele, por ter se deixado levar, um pensamento, ou melhor, um sentimento ofuscou tudo. Um sentimento que também se mostrou como a boa justificativa que ele precisava para seu comportamento quase humano na última meia hora. _Fome_.

A fome ignorada por dias por causa do rumo imprevisível que toda aquela situação tinha tomado. Ele vivido experiências o bastante para saber o quanto a fome podia afetar o bom senso de um vampiro. Por mais velho e controlado que fosse.

Com essa conclusão em mente, todo o roteiro de sua tarde foi traçado em sua mente em segundos.

Ele iria achar uma vitima descente no caminho para casa, e quando chegasse ao conformo de seu apartamento, aproveitaria para ter algumas boas horas de sono.

Sangue e descanso. Era tudo que ele precisava para que, horas mais tarde, ele retomasse seu patético papel de babá, mas com foco o suficiente para estar no controle da diversão.

Edward não tinha dado nem uma dúzia de passos para se afastar de onde deixara Isabella, andando com sua postura usual, a cabeça erguida, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para os lados, quando pensamentos de lamentação chamaram sua atenção.

"_Eu deveria estar na cama. Dormindo. Mas não. Por que infernos eu inventei que preciso malhar?_...

Se focando nessas palavras, Edward localizou rapidamente a sua fonte, o que fez um sorriso brotar em seu rosto.

Fazia tempo que o destino não trabalhava à seu favor dessa forma.

A dona das reclamações era uma mulher de cabelos loiros que lhe caiam até os ombros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Se ele não tivesse lido em seus pensamentos que ela estava a caminho de uma academia, as roupas dela lhe diriam isso. Ela vestia uma calça de ginástica azul marinho e um agasalho cinza, que deixam evidentes suas belas curvas. Edward também começou a se questionar por que aquela mulher inventara que precisava malhar.

Ele mudou sua rota e caminhou rapidamente em direção à mulher, desviando facilmente das pessoas pelo caminho.

O que falar não era uma preocupação para Edward. Ele sabia que não importava o que fosse dito, ela viria com ele. E ele sequer precisaria usar muito de sua capacidade hipnótica.

Quando estava a dois passos da mulher, as lamentações por estar de pé tão cedo cessaram e ela fez menção de se virar, como se tivesse sentido que alguém se aproximava. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Edward já estava ao seu lado, olhando-a profundamente com um meio sorriso sedutor estampado no rosto.

A mulher estacou no meio da calçada, sem nenhum pensamento lógico, só um misto de confusão e choque. Somente quando Edward proferiu um "bom dia", com sua voz mais suave e aveludada, algo coerente se formou em sua mente.

"_Eu conheço esse cara? Não, não conheço. Eu me lembraria._"

A confusão da mulher divertia Edward. Apesar do turbilhão de pensamentos, das tentativas de recuperar alguma lembrança que se relacionasse á ele, a mulher não conseguia formar palavras para devolver o cumprimento.

Em meio à confusão que a mente da mulher tinha se tornado, com lembranças apões lembranças sendo reavivadas só parar se certificar que Edward era de fato um desconhecido, ele pode vislumbrar o nome daquela bela humana. E, para seu alívio, não era Isabella.

_Natalie._

Ele sorriu para ela, que, nesse instante, resolveu parar de vasculhar as próprias memórias atrás de uma imagem de Edward. Ela sabia que não encontraria nada. Não depois daquele sorriso.

_Eu_ definitivamente _me_ _lembraria desse sorriso._ Foi a conclusão final à qual Natalie chegou.

Tudo isso não demorou mais que dois segundos, mas ela temeu que estivesse com uma expressão vazia, encarando aquele homem maravilhoso que lhe dera bom dia. Por isso, tentou armar um sorriso, que vacilou um pouco e articulou um "bom dia" trêmulo.

— Sabe – Edward começou. – eu realmente acho que você não precisa de academia. Mas agora você já está de pé, já está aqui. E eu tenho a sensação que você acha que começou seu dia muito mal. Eu me sinto assim também, eu sinceramente não queria estar aqui, acordado à essa hora da manhã. Acho que nós dois devemos dar um jeito nisso. _Você quer isso, com certeza_.

O choque tentou voltar a tomar conta da mente de Natalie, mas dessa vez causado pelo atrevimento de Edward, um completo estranho que a estava querendo consertar seu dia que começara mal. Porém o olhar profundo que Edward lhe lançava, aliado ao poder que ele colocara na ultima sentença, não permitiu que tal sentimento se instalasse, expulsando-o imediatamente. Ele também tratou de afugentar a prudência, que tentava alertá-la que não era seguro ir para sabe-se Deus onde com um homem que apareceu do nada e lhe cumprimentou na rua só porque ele era bonito e ambos queriam algo melhor para fazer.

Como resultado, restou somente o impulso na mente de Natalie. Impulso de mandar a academia para o inferno e aceitar a proposta daquele estranho extremamente sedutor.

— Sério? E você tem alguma solução para tornar meu dia menos...tedioso? – ela perguntou, tentando virar o jogo, tentando pegar o poder de sedução para si.

Um sorriso torto de Edward a fez crer que tinha conseguido.

— Sim, eu tenho. – respondeu Edward, dando um passo e se aproximando de Natalie, que prendeu a respiração por um segundo. – Primeiro, vamos nos divertir um pouco. Depois, um belo almoço.

Natalie sorriu abertamente diante da sugestão. Edward se afastou um pouco, fazendo um amplo gesto com a mão, indicando-lhe o caminho que ele gostaria que ela seguisse. Tudo parte de uma cordialidade dispensável, pois assim que ele a olhou novamente e disse "_Vamos"_, ele estava retirando qualquer possibilidade de recusa. Ela o seguiria. Querendo ou não.

Assim que Natalie começou a andar, Edward postou-se ao seu lado, com a mão esquerda pousada suavemente nas costas dela, que lhe lançou outro sorriso aberto.

Para alegria de Edward, ele viu na mente dela que não teria que enfrentar resistência alguma. Não teria que usar sua hipnose durante toda a parte que englobava _diversão de ambos_.

Mas ele sabia que a hora do almoço seria muito mais conturbada. Como sempre.

N/A: Hey pessoas, tudo bom? Não custumo vir aqui porque na verdade eu não me entendo bem com o site kkkkkkk' Enfim, quero agradecer por vocês estarem lendo e comentando *-* eu realmente me divirto aqui. Também quero esclarecer uma coisinha, além de mim essa fic tem outra autora, a , então essa história louca é fruto de duas mentes ainda mais loucas. Nós duas fazemos faculdade de Letras juntas, então quando estamos tendo aula fica BEM difícil postar com frequência, MAAAS, agora nós estamos de férias até Agosto e estamos tentando adiantar o máximo possível da fic, nós temos milhares de ideias e fica realmente difícil decidir o que colocar ou não. Peço que vocês tenham paciência, afinal, a gente precisa terminar os capítulos pra postar aqui. Então, POR FAVOR, fiquem conosco.

Obrigada ;**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Novamente, ás seis horas Bella já tinha terminado todo seu trabalho. Seus companheiros se despediam dela com acenos e desejando-lhe boa noite. Dessa vez ela não pensou em tomar uma ducha, ela estava suada e isso ajudaria a manter Edward longe dela, ou pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Ao chegar à calçada, ela não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo encostado no corrimão da escada da porta do prédio. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca de gola em V deixando a pele perfeitamente lisa e branca à mostra, fazendo com que Bella se odiasse por ter deixado a ducha de lado. Era difícil permanecer toda suada e cansada do lado de um homem tão perfeito.

Além do fato dela estar suada, havia algo mais tornando a cena diferente do dia anterior, Edward estava sorrindo. Não um simples sorriso, era um sorriso aberto e provocante. Aquilo era tão estranho que antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer provocação, Bella disparou:

— Porque esse sorriso besta na cara?

Edward desencostou-se do corrimão e Bella notou que ele estava sem os óculos escuros e seus olhos estavam tão verdes que a deixaram tonta. A lembrança do dia em que quase fora atropelada por ele voltou a sua mente e um detalhe lhe chamou atenção. Os olhos dele aquela noite estavam escuros e ela se lembrava bem, pois ela nunca havia visto olhos tão escuros como aqueles.

— Eu por acaso sou proibido de sorrir – a voz dele estava carregada de sarcasmo, ela quase podia sentir o sarcasmo atravessando a pele dela – Ou por acaso, meu sorriso te deixa constrangida?

Bella ainda estava concentrada demais na cor dos olhos dele, portanto ela não o respondeu, ao contrario, ela simplesmente lhe fez outra pergunta:

— Seus olhos não são pretos? – Edward piscou e o sorriso dele vacilou.

— Não – ele respondeu rápido – Meus olhos são verdes, Isabella.

— É, eu estou vendo, mas na noite que você quase me atropelou, seus olhos estavam pretos. E não venha me dizer que eu sou louca porque eu me lembro perfeitamente daquela noite.

Edward franziu a sobrancelha, vasculhando a mente até encontrar a lembrança daquela noite.

— Ah sim, meus olhos ficam escuros quando eu estou... Como posso dizer... _Com fome._

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram aos poucos, enquanto ela processava a informação. Assim que ela compreendeu a informação contida naquela frase, todo o corpo dela ficou tenso e de repente ela não conseguia respirar. Edward assistiu ela ficar vermelha, por um segundo ele achou que ela tinha pensado que ele havia dito aquilo com segundas intenções, o que não era uma total mentira naquela situação, mas após ver a cor sumir completamente e ela ficar sem ar, ele percebeu que ela estava com medo.

— Ah, por favor, Isabella, nós já passamos dessa fase do medo, não passamos? – ele se abaixou para ficar a altura dos olhos dela, enquanto sacudia levemente os ombros dela – Qual é, eu sou um vampiro, subentendesse que eu me alimente de pessoas. Não vá me dizer que só entendeu isso agora?

Bella puxou o ar com força pela boca e ele percebeu que dizer aquilo não havia ajudado em nada. Ela estava ficando mais pálida e ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

— Escuta, Isabella, ter um ataque de pânico agora não é legal, sabe as pessoas podem achar que eu estou tentando te estuprar quando, na verdade, eu não tenho a mínima intenção de fazer isso – o sorriso sacana voltou a tomar conta dele, era impossível não provocá-la – Agora, se você continuar com isso eu serei obrigado a fazer respiração boca a boca em você e eu não me responsabilizo se você gostar.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram novamente, Edward estava pronto para segura-la, pois ele tinha certeza de que ela desmaiaria, mas surpreendendo-o, ela o deu um forte empurrão enquanto toda a cor voltava ao seu rosto.

Ela saiu andando decidida, e a única coisa que Edward conseguia fazer era rir enquanto caminhava despreocupado até alcançá-la.

— Você deveria ganhar um prêmio, sabia? Ninguém me faz rir assim em séculos.

— É, eu deveria ficar lisonjeada por ser a palhaça de um vampiro prepotente, obrigada.

— Você deveria ficar lisonjeada por ainda estar viva – apesar de ainda estar rindo, Bella sentiu a firmeza na voz dele, não era uma brincadeira daquela vez.

Bella esperou que Edward começasse a reclamar do metrô e ficasse emburrado, mas o sorriso sacana continuava estampando-lhe o rosto e nem por um segundo ele reclamou do empurra-empurra na hora de entrar no vagão. Como se não bastasse, ele não quis se sentar, apenas conseguiu um lugar para Bella e permaneceu em pé na frente dela.

Ela começava achar que além de prepotente e orgulhoso, ele havia se tornado bipolar. Ou isso, ou ele estava usando drogas fortes de procedência duvidosa, não que ela achasse que drogas teriam algum efeito sobre ele, mas ela já havia se acostumado com todo aquele mal humor e sarcasmo, um sorriso genuíno era algo que ela ainda não havia visto.

Ele continuou sorrindo por todo o caminho do metrô até o apartamento dela, em alguns momentos ela jurava ter ouvido-o cantaralorar baixinho, mas assim que os olhos dela o alcançavam ele estava num silêncio profundo, fazendo Bella duvidar da própria sanidade.

— Antes que você suba correndo com medo de ser atacada por mim, – ele começou assim que chegaram à porta do prédio. – precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

A humana manteve a sobrancelha levantada, uma cópia perfeita da expressão que Edward mantinha com ela a maior parte do tempo.

— Não me olhe desse jeito, mocinha – Edward debochou, passando a mão pelos cabelos para tirar alguns fios da frente dos olhos – Vou ser rápido. Como você é obviamente contra ficar trancada dentro do apartamento, que não é tão seguro assim, você precisa manter contato comigo, já que eu não vou ficar atrás de você vinte e quatro horas por dia.

— Que bom que temos essa sorte, não é? – Bella soltou assim que ele parou de falar – Escuta, toda essa proteção é realmente necessária?

— É claro. Agora se você quiser tentar quebrar alguma viga na cabeça do James, vá em frente, menos trabalho pra mim, mais comida pra ele. – a expressão de choque voltou a tomar conta do rosto de Bella enquanto outro ataque de riso ameaçava Edward – Me empreste seu celular.

Bella permaneceu encarando-o, tentando juntar um mais um e entender como o assunto tinha mudado da viga para seu celular. Ela ainda estava processando a informação quando ele estendeu a mão e tirou o celular do bolso lateral da mochila dela, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para que ela permanecesse calada quando ela ameaçou reclamar. Em segundos o celular estava na mão dela, com um "_Edward_" escrito na lista de contatos.

— Se alguma coisa acontecer, me ligue. – ela o encarou perplexa, duvidando seriamente de que, caso o tal de James resolvesse atacá-la, ela fosse conseguir alcançar o celular e dizer "_Alô_" – Algo _importante_, por favor. Não me ligue caso seu chuveiro não consiga esquentar e você esteja só de toalha, se quiser tornar nossa relação mais animada, apenas me avise.

Ele piscou, enquanto o rosto dela ficava vermelho e ela desviava o olhar. Ter se alimentado mais cedo fora uma ótima idéia, ja que toda a ação e "_diversão_" o deixara de bom humor o bastante para implicar a cada segundo com a humana.

— Se eu precisasse de alguém para "concertar meu chuveiro", acredite eu não pensaria em você – ela colocou todo o sarcasmo possível em cada pala – Eu tenho vizinhos muito mais eficientes e prestativos.

Ela finalizou com um sorriso tão sacana quanto o que vampiro mantinha, eles se encararam por alguns segundos, desafiando-se, até Bella desviar o olhar e subiu as escadas despedindo-se com um leve aceno da mão.

— Vou aguardar ansiosamente sua ligação, _querida_. – Edward gritou quando ela estava alcançando a porta, recebendo em resposta apenas um olhar mal-humorado.

O humor de Edward havia lhe dado inspiração, fazendo com que ele fosse direto para seu apartamento escrever mais algumas paginas de seu livro, sorrindo como não sorria a séculos.

Pantufas e pijamas eram as roupas mais confortáveis da história da humanidade na opinião de Bella. E naquele momento, enquanto ela estava jogada na poltrona ao lado da vidraça, lendo um livro de seu autor favorito, era a única roupa que ela queria estar usando.

Ela não levara a sério a história de que James poderia vir atacá-la, ela ainda se lembrava bem de toda a briga, mas começava achar que Edward só ficava aparecendo porque queria se divertir com ela e uma hora ele iria finalmente cansar e deixá-la em paz.

A campainha soou e Bella levantou a cabeça devagar, o rosto de James preencheu seus pensamentos, mas foi logo afastado quando ela pensou que poderia ser Angela. Mesmo quando ela se lembrou que Angela sempre a ligava antes de ir visitá-la, ela manteve-se firme, recusando-se a deixar seus pensamentos serem tomados por um medo bobo.

Ela deixou o livro de lado e caminhou até a porta. Suas mãos tremeram levemente antes de girar a maçaneta.

O corredor estava vazio. Bella colocou a cabeça do lado de fora e espiou o corredor, não havia ninguém lá. Ela bufou com raiva e voltou pra dentro, mas antes que ela fechasse a porta um homem pareceu se materializar do nada em frente a porta. Ela paralisou completamente, o homem que estava ali parado, não era qualquer homem, era um _vampiro_. Pior ainda, era um vampiro que ela havia _atacado_ com uma viga. _James_.

Num impulso, Bella esticou o braço e bateu a porta com toda a força que tinha. E mesmo assim ela continuou parada, encarando a porta, esperando ela explodir em milhares de pedaços e que James entrasse e terminasse o que começara a duas noites atrás.

─ _Isabellaaaa._ - a voz selvagem dele cantarolava o nome dela do lado de fora, deixando um arrepio correr pela espinha de Bella. - Abra a porta para brincarmos, só um pouquinho?

Uma voz na cabeça dela dizia para ela ignorá-lo, achar o celular dela e ligar para Edward, seria fácil cumprir esse plano se ela ao menos conseguisse se mover. Pelo canto do olho ela viu o celular jogado de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá, ela só precisava dar alguns passos, pegar o telefone de discar um número e estaria salva.

─ Vamos, não seja tão chata. – ele continuava a falar. Bella não conseguia entender porque ele simplesmente não chutava a porta pra longe e entrava de uma vez. – Ok, já que você não quer colaborar, vamos fazer do jeito difícil. Ou você abre essa porta e me convida a entrar... ou eu vou fazer uma visita a adorável senhora que mora no andar de cima e arrancar a cabeça dela. Você escolhe.

Outro arrepio. A imagem da senhora pequena e alegre, que tinha dois gatos e que Bella sempre ajudava a carregar as compras no fim do mês veio em sua mente. Ela não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo e deixá-lo fazer mal a um inocente e ela sabia que se ligasse para Edward, ele não chegaria a tempo. Na verdade, ela não tinha escolha.

Fazendo uma força extrema ela moveu as pernas em direção a porta, precisou respirar várias vezes antes de conseguir abrir a porta. Ele estava sorrindo. E seria um lindo sorriso se não fosse tão perigoso.

─ Chantagem emocional sempre funciona – mais arrepios, Bella não sabia como ainda conseguia ficar em pé quando todo o seu corpo parecia estar sendo atacado por descargas elétricas. – Agora, por favor, me convide a entrar.

Não havia como convidá-lo, ela não conseguia nem ao menos respirar. Ele deu um passo para mais perto da porta e olhou-a como se houvesse uma barreira.

Finalmente, ela entenderá. Uma lembrança das histórias de vampiro que ela costumava ler surgiu em sua mente. "_Vampiros só podiam entrar na casa de alguém, se fosse convidado_". Por isso ele não quebrará a porta, por isso ele ainda estava do lado de fora e ela ainda tinha um pescoço pra chamar de seu, por isso sua vizinha estava em perigo. Ela precisava convidá-lo.

─ Você... quer... – ela passou segundos intermináveis tentando articular as palavras sem que som algum saísse de sua garganta. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo ela tentou novamente. – Entre, por favor.

Ainda de olhos fechados ela ouviu a risada seca dele, ele iria entrar a qualquer momento agora. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos e como se fosse o que faltava, ele deu um passo para dentro do apartamento, sorrindo como um lobo prestes a atacar. Um choque de adrenalina passou por todo o corpo dela e todos os membros voltaram a obedecer. "_Corra_". A mente dela não precisou ordenar duas vezes.

Seus pés a levavam direto para o sofá, faltava pouco para ela se jogar em cima dele e pegar seu celular. Quando seus pés deram impulso em direção ao sofá, um braço firme rodeou sua cintura e a trouxe para trás, seu corpo se chocou com algo firme como uma parede, mas ao sentir uma respiração fria em seu pescoço ela soube que não havia sido em uma parede que ela tinha batido.

─ Pra que correr, docinho? A diversão está só começando – a boca dele estava colada na orelha dela e uma onda de enjôo atingiu seu estômago. – Se você está com tanta pressa para começarmos, eu posso te levar até o sofá. Apesar de preferir a cama, vou respeitar seus desejos.

Com um tranco Bella foi jogado, caindo de qualquer jeito e batendo a cabeça com força no braço do sofá. Ela podia sentir o celular sob as costas dela, precisava apenas encontrar uma maneira de pega-lo sem que James nota-se.

Ele estava andando em volta do sofá, admirando a sala-cozinha. O loft de Bella era grande e amplo, por ter sido parte de uma antiga fabrica, o apartamento ocupava todo o andar, com poucas paredes e espaço suficiente para que ela pudesse despojar os moveis pelo lugar sem uma ordem de cômodos exata.

Sua sala era formada basicamente de um sofá branco de três lugares de frente para uma estante grande, que ocupava boa parte da parede oposta, cheia de livros e com uma televisão no centro. A estante estava colocada entre as duas janelas grandes que iam do chão ao teto deixando o ambiente claro e fresco nos dias de verão. No meio da sala havia uma mesa de madeira que era usada oficialmente como apoio de pés.

A cozinha ficava atrás, separada da sala apenas por uma bancada branca de mármore. Ela ficava abaixo de um mezanino, no qual se situava a cama de Bella. Ela havia gastado muito para fazer aquele mezanino, mas havia sido uma ótima idéia, por ser o teto do apartamento alto, ela conseguia mesmo do mezanino, ter a claridade da janelas da sala. Havia ainda um closet e um banheiro lá em cima.

Era seu lugar perfeito e ver James andando por todos os lados, olhando cada detalhe como se estivesse planejando uma mudança lhe dava náuseas. Ela aproveitou enquanto ele andava distraído e sentou-se no sofá, agarrando o celular e tentando apertar os botões certos antes que ele voltasse.

Quando seus dedos estavam quase apertando o botão de discagem, seu celular simplesmente desaparecera de sua mão, indo parar, sabe-se lá Deus como, nas mãos de James. Ele a olhava com uma expressão de falsa indignação.

─ Querendo acabar com a diversão tão cedo, docinho? – ele ainda não havia olhado para a tela do celular e Bella rezava para que ele não o fizesse – Ou, quer convidar mais alguém pra festa? Tudo bem, eu gosto de público. Agora, vejamos quem você acha que seria adequado participar da brincadeira.

Os olhos dele desviaram-se dos dela e olharam para a tela. A única salvação de Bella era aquele aparelho, ela não sabia qual seria a reação dele ao ver o nome de Edward, mas sabia que não seria das boas. Ela estava preparando-se mentalmente para ver seu celular voar pela sala e virar migalhas ao atingir a parede, mas o vampiro a surpreendeu novamente. Um sorriso desenhou-se pelo rosto dele e em menos de um segundo havia se tornado uma gargalhada alta.

─ Eu sabia que podia contar com você para deixar minha noite interessante, Isabella – ele olhou mais uma vez para a tela do celular e riu mais um pouco. – Eu imaginei que depois de toda aquela proteção dele com você no galpão abandonado vocês teriam algum tipo de contato, mas também imaginei que teria que te torturar um poupo pra fazer você chamar ele. Mas isso? – ele mostrou o celular onde o nome e o número de Edward eram visíveis – É uma assinatura de que você é realmente importante pra ele.

Bella duvidava seriamente dessa possibilidade, os dias que passara com toda a prepotência e hostilidade de Edward deixaram claro que ele ficava ao lado dela unicamente para se certificar que ela não iria abrir a boca sobre o que aconteceu.

Seu estômago se manifestou quando ela pensou nisso, por algum motivo ela sabia que ele tinha meios mais eficazes para mantê-la calada, tais como, matá-la. Mas por algum motivo ele não escolhera a opção mais óbvia e uma parte dela realmente queria atribuir isso a possibilidade que James havia acabado de propor.

Enquanto seu cérebro brincava com possibilidades, ela sentiu o celular novamente na sua mão, após encarar por alguns segundos o nome de Edward ela levantou os olhos para James.

─ Vamos lá, deixe as coisas interessantes. Ligue para ele. – a expressão de Bella se transformou em puro espanto – Não me olhe assim, não estou te dando chance de ser salva, estou me dando a chance de acabar com aquele vampiro de uma vez e ainda ter alguma diversão com você.

Após essa informação toda vontade de ligar para Edward sumiu de sua mente, ela não queria ser usada como isca, muito menos como um brinquedo de vampiro. Ela analisou suas opções, poderia ligar para Edward, e James faria dela uma Barbie enquanto ele não chegasse, poderia se negar a ligar e ele poderia fazer coisas piores. Mais uma vez Bella estava sendo manipulada por suas emoções, mas dessa vez a única a ser prejudicada era ela mesma, seja qual for a decisão que tomasse.

Antes que pudesse perceber, seus dedos haviam tomado uma decisão e apertado o botão de discagem. Tremula, ela levou o aparelho até a orelha e aguardou

─ Alô – a voz de Edward atendeu depois de dois toques. A voz de Bella sumiu e ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela queria chorar, queria gritar, queria desligar o telefone, fazer qualquer coisa, menos ter que fazê-lo vir até ali e enfrentar aquele vampiro novamente. – Alô?

─ Edward... – foi um sussurro, quase um gemido, ela nem tinha certeza se ele realmente havia ouvido, mas não se achava realmente capaz de falar mais que aquilo. Era tudo que ela conseguia e quando disse o nome dele, ela desmoronou.

O sussurro do outro lado da linha lhe informou quem era. Edward ouviu perfeitamente a voz de Isabella dizer o nome dele, mesmo que houvesse sido tão baixo.

─ Não me diga que seu chuveiro não esquenta? – ele sorria, daria tudo para ver a expressão de raiva nos olhos dela naquele momento. Então ele a ouviu soluçar, a respiração falhando do outro lado da linha. Não podia acreditar que ela estava realmente chorando. – O que aconteceu, Isabella?

Houve uma movimentação do outro lado da linha. Edward a ouviu exclamar alguma coisa e então outra voz atendeu ao telefone.

─ O chuveiro dela está em perfeito estado, mas eu não me importaria em verificar. – Edward ficou tenso. James estava no apartamento dela, aquela humana descuidada havia realmente deixado-o entrar. Ah, ele queria torcer o pescoço dela. – Como vai, Edward?

─ Estava tudo muito bem até alguns segundos atrás. – todo o tom de sarcasmo havia sumido, Edward havia se tornado um caçador e o que ele mais queria agora era separar a cabeça de James do corpo.

─ Acho que você já deve saber que eu estou com _sua humana_ e tenho planos bem interessantes para nos divertirmos. – Edward ameaçou a madeira da bancada de sua cozinha enquanto a voz de James ia chegando aos seus ouvidos. – E, olhe que interessante, ela achou que seria uma boa idéia você se juntar a nós nessa festinha. Eu achei uma idéia magnífica.

─ Será um festa pra mim quando seu corpo não souber mais o que é ter um cérebro.

─ Idéia interessante... – a voz de James se afastou um pouco do telefone – Edward me deu uma idéia... O que acha de eu testá-la em você antes de ele tentar comigo, docinho?

Ele falava com Isabella. Era uma provocação e Edward sabia disso, ele não iria se abalar. Iria agir friamente como um bom caçador.

─ Não acho que seja tão divertido assim praticar em humanos, James.

─ Então, porque você não vem até aqui para conferirmos essa hipótese?

Edward ouviu o telefone ser desligado, seu celular havia virado pó um segundo depois. Ele chegaria lá antes que James notasse.

Dessa vez as expectativas de Bella estavam corretas e o celular dela foi parar na parede. James se aproximou dela e segurou o rosto dela com mãos frias forçando-a a encará-lo. Os olhos dele estavam negro e ela se lembrou do que Edward havia dito sobre como os olhos dele mudavam quando estava com fome. Se aquela regra valesse para todos os vampiros, aquele na sua frente estava com fome e ela sabia que a artéria que passava pelo seu pescoço era um self-service perfeito para ele.

─ Do que nós vamos brincar? – ele se aproximou mais e encostou o nariz no pescoço dela, respirando fundo. – Seu cheiro é maravilhoso... Faz alguns dos meus instintos rugirem.

Bella sentiu a mão de James subir e descer lentamente por seu pescoço, precisamente onde a artéria pulsava, era estranho sentir a mãe gelada dele encostar com tanta intimidade em sua pele suada, impulsos enjoativos atacavam seu estômago.

Ela nunca quis tanto que Edward aparecesse com toda aquela prepotência e arrancasse James de cima dela.

Uma batida forte na porta fez James se afastar dela e caminhar até lá, Bella sabia que era Edward, ninguém mais bateria em sua porta com tanta firmeza e autoridade. Ela sentiu um alivio tomar conta de seu corpo.

— Eu não sei se você já o convidou para entrar, então é melhor eu ser cuidadoso, não? – a voz de James veio da porta. Bella simplesmente não conseguia ordenar seu corpo a se mover e virar para olhar e verificar o que ele estava fazendo. – Edward?

Nenhum barulho veio do outro lado da porta, ela ainda prendia a respiração e acabara de perceber que a tela de sua televisão servia como um espelho, lhe dando uma visão pouco embaçada do que acontecia atrás de si.

James hesitou por um tempo em frente a porta, pensando no próximo passo. Houve um movimento na janela ao lado e Bella viu uma mão abrindo-a e um corpo alto e forte aparecer. Edward não respondera ao chamado de James porque ele não estava na porta, ele estava pendurado na janela de Bella, olhando-a intensamente.

Bella esperou que ele pulasse para dentro e corresse até onde James estava, mas ele apenas ficou parado lá, esperando... Com um choque ela entendeu porque ele ainda não entrará, ela não o convidara para entrar, como James havia presumido corretamente e naquele momento ele estava esperando por aquele convite.

Ela precisava tomar uma decisão, James estava abrindo a porta e olhando para o corredor, aquele era o momento perfeito.

— Entre! – a palavra saiu em um sussurro entre a respiração de Bella, ela mesma mal ouvira, mas fora o suficiente, pois um segundo depois Edward estava de pé no meio da sala, com a pose mais selvagem e elegante que Bella já havia o visto fazer.

James se movera tão rápido quanto Edward ao ouvir o sussurro de Bella, sua posição de ataque não tinha toda a elegância quanto a dele, era completamente selvagem, um leão prestes a atacar.

— Entrando pelos fundos, Edward? Que deselegante. – a voz de James era apenas um rosnado, nada parecido com o tom controlado que ele usava para se dirigir a humana a alguns segundos atrás.

— Ameaçando mulheres indefesas, James? Que sujo. – Edward permanecia completamente composto. Bella podia jurar que a qualquer momento ele empunharia uma espada e começaria um duelo de esgrima como um lorde inglês, isso se não fosse pelo rosnado preso no peito dele que denunciava que não haveria uma luta limpa.

— Mulheres indefesas não têm defensores de honra como você, ou devo dizer... Cão de guarda?

Um sorriso irônico se formou no rosto de Edward e Bella sabia, mesmo sem muita experiência, que ele iria fazer alguma piada.

— O cão de guarda aqui, conseguiu te enganar direitinho. Afinal, eu nunca quis protegê-la, eu apenas usei o interesse que sua mente absurdamente pequena tem nela. Sabe, eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você iria querer algum brinquedinho, é normal, na sua idade. Então, eu só mantive o brinquedo por perto.

O queixo de Bella caiu, o que era bem impressionante devido ao fato que nenhuma outra parte do corpo conseguia se mover, ela mal podia acreditar que havia servido como isca. Ela sabia que ele não queria realmente protegê-la. Ele deixara isso obvio desde o começo. Mas usá-la como isca, aquilo sim era surpresa. Bella teria atacado uma almofada na cabeça dele e gritado algumas boas verdades, se ao menos conseguisse se controlar.

Enquanto Bella tentava encontrar uma resposta boa o suficiente, James saltou do lugar que estava e atacou Edward de uma vez só. Ela apenas viu o borrão, antes dos corpos se chocarem com a parede ao lado de sua estante. Houve um barulho alto, seguido por lascas da pintura caindo por todos os lados.

— Bella, corra. – a voz de Edward vinda do meio do pó foi o que fez Bella finalmente acordar, todos seus movimentos voltaram de uma vez e o choque de adrenalina finalmente tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela pulou por cima do sofá e correu em direção a porta, pronta pra sair sem olhar para trás.

Seus pés escorregaram pouco antes de alcançar a porta, mas ela manteve-se de pé, quando puxou a maçaneta, porém nada aconteceu.

— Ops, esqueci de avisar – a voz de James veio de algum lugar no meio da briga – Eu tranquei a porta, docinho.

Bella encostou as costas na porta e prendeu a respiração. Dessa vez a briga parecia dez vezes pior porque Bella conseguia realmente _ver_ eles se movimentando. A luz de seu apartamento deixava tudo mais real e mais assustador.

A luta estava aparentemente empatada, os dois se batiam o tempo todo com uma força gigante. Edward conseguiu derrubar James, fazendo com que o assoalho afundasse no local em que ele caiu. Uma fração de segundo depois, Edward estava sendo jogado em cima do sofá, transformando-o em dois.

Bella não ousava interferir dessa vez, mas ela tinha quase certeza que acabaria como uma sem-teto quando aquela briga terminasse. Parecia simplesmente impossível que algo permanecesse de pé depois daquilo.

Para provar esse pensamento, James levantou Edward e o jogou sobre sua mesa de centro, fazendo com que várias lascas se prendessem no corpo dele. Ele se recuperou rápido, mal dando tempo para que James voltasse para posição de ataque.

Com passos vacilantes, Bella começou a andar em direção ao mezanino, parecia o lugar mais seguro pra se estar, uma vez que era o mais distante possível da briga. Ela subiu a escada lentamente, temendo tropeçar caso corresse.

Do mezanino ela quase se sentia em um coliseu, a visão de cima da briga arrepiou seu corpo e roubo-lhe a respiração, suas mãos agarraram a grade com força. A única coisa passando em sua mente naquele momento era o que aconteceria caso Edward perdesse aquela luta.

Em meio a tantos chutes e socos, James conseguiu paralisar Edward, segurando-o pelo pescoço, Bella esperou pelo pior naquele momento. Ela sabia que se ele morresse, suas chances de sair viva daquele apartamento seriam nulas, nada mais impediria James de transformá-la em lanche. Mas, Edward foi mais rápido outra vez, com um golpe certeiro ele quebrou o braço que James usava para imobilizá-lo e começou a bater nele com força e numa velocidade quase humana, o suficiente para que Bella pudesse acompanhar cada golpe.

Ele atingia com força cada parte do corpo dele, ela ouvia o barulho constante de ossos quebrando e um arrepio tomou conta de todo seu corpo. Com um movimento firme, Edward arrancou uma lasca de madeira da perna e enfiou direto no coração de James. Uma lufada de ar escapou da boca dele, enquanto todo seu corpo ficava tenso e murcho.

— Criatura de merda. – ele disse entre dentes encarando os olhos negros de James – Mande minhas saudações pro demônio.

Edward soltou a lasca e deixou o corpo de James cair no assoalho completamente paralisado. Bella continuava parada, contemplando a cena sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

Ela acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Edward lentamente se virava em sua direção, ele mantinha a respiração pesada e uma expressão feroz. Ele começou caminhar em sua direção enquanto arrancava os pedaços de madeira que ainda estavam em seu corpo.

— O que eu disse sobre deixar alguém entrar nessa merda de apartamento? – cada palavra foi pontuada por uma lasca sendo arrancada e jogada pela sala a cada passo que ele dava.

Ele chegou ao pé da escada e arrancou uma lasca grande de seu ombro direito, fazendo uma pequena careta antes de jogá-la com força do outro lado do cômodo.

— Viu só o que aconteceu? – ele começou a subir as escadas e a única coisa que Bella conseguia mover eram os olhos, que acompanhavam Edward sem piscar. – Eu tive que vir até aqui e destruir metade da sua sala só porque você não consegue manter a porta fechada.

Ele havia parado ao seu lado e mesmo assim ela não se mexera. Edward soltou um suspiro longo e sem o menor cuidado retirou as mãos de Bella da grade e virou-a para si. Todo o corpo dela tremia e ele sabia que devia tentar acalmá-la, mas toda a adrenalina da briga o deixara cego de raiva.

Seu lado vampiro desejava sangue mais que tudo, precisava recuperar todos os machucados. Ele realmente planejava matá-la para por fim de uma vez por todas na bagunça que havia se tornado sua vida.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Assim que os olhos castanhos dela o encararam e ele viu todo aquele medo transbordar, algo dentro dele acordou. O silêncio da mente dela o deixava anestesiado, fazendo com que ele escutasse mais claramente outras coisas. Como os batimentos acelerados do coração dela, o sangue correndo por todas as artérias, o ar entrando e saindo dos pulmões como se ela houvesse corrido uma maratona. Era tão simples que doía.

Enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela, tentando encontrar os motivos para matá-la, Bella começou a se acalmar lentamente. Definitivamente, Edward não esperava por aquilo. Ele esperava que ela começasse a gritar, espernear e entrar em choque depois daquilo tudo. Mas ali estava aquela humana estranha, respirando mais lentamente e fazendo seus batimentos diminuírem gradualmente

O único sinal de medo eram as lagrimas grossas que desciam como uma cascata de seus olhos castanhos. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que um humano chorou perto dele e aquilo fora um choro de medo. A humana em seus braços chorava de alivio e Edward mal sabia como lidar com isso.

— O... ob ... Obrigada. – um fio de voz saiu entre os soluços que começaram a crescer em seu peito. Ela tremia mais conforme os soluços aumentavam e num impulso, ela se soltou das mãos de Edward, passou os braços pequenos em volta da cintura dele e afundou a cabeça em seu peito.

Naquele momento, Edward ficou paralisado pela primeira vez em séculos. A hesitação durou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo depois seus braços se encaixaram nas costas da humana e mesmo sem querer admitir, ele nunca se sentira _tão vivo._

**N/A:**_ heeey galera, desculpa a demora, de verdade... eu e a Jess estamos tendo que rachar a cuca pra fazer a história ficar boa kkkkkkkkkkkk' essa capitulo da briga foi tenso de escrever, espero não ter desapontado ninguém D: enfim... comentem *-*  
><em>

.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Aquelas ondas elétricas que pareciam correr por suas veias não eram mais geradas por medo. Certamente Bella não se sentia calma e relaxa. Não. Mas ela não estava mais com medo de que seu apartamento desabasse, apesar de não ter sobrado nada na sua sala de estar. Ela também não tinha mais que temer a possibilidade de, em algum momento da luta, ser atingida por alguma parte da mobília que era usada como arma e acabasse morrendo.

Porém isso não era o mais estranho. Não era isso que lhe transmitia aquela calma que ela certamente não devia sentir após ver dois vampiros lutando da forma que vira. O mais estranho era que ela se sentia segura. Em choque, mas segura.

E não só porque James agora não passava de um cadáver murcho no meio de seu loft. A segurança vinha de Edward. De suas mãos geladas que mal tocavam suas costas. De seu torso rígido, recém-recuperado dos ferimentos. Edward estava ali, _vivo_. Bom, de certa forma.

Mal essa conclusão indesejada se instalara em sua mente, mal Bella tivera tempo de achar que estava sendo estúpida por abraçá-lo - e ainda mais estúpido o fato de ele estar retribuindo – aquela voz, mais rouca que o normal, a atingiu, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

— Ok, Isabella. Pare de se aproveitar do meu momento de fraqueza pós-luta.

No mesmo segundo, ela se afastou dele, que ostentava o conhecido sorriso torto e sarcástico. Imediatamente a sensação de segurança que se apossara dela e começara a tranquilizá-la se foi, dando lugar à irritação. Irritação era a emoção certa para se sentir perto daquele homem. Ele tinha essa capacidade de espatifar qualquer momento de paz em milhões de minúsculos pedacinhos.

Bella sentiu o rosto ficar quente por causa da irritação que tomava conta de se corpo e fazia seu coração acelerar. E, junto a isso, veio a lembrança do que Edward falou antes da luta com James começar. " _Afinal, eu nunca quis protegê-la, eu apenas usei o interesse que sua mente absurdamente pequena tem nela._".

Então a irritação cresceu. Ela tinha sido só uma isca. Se ela morresse no processo, Edward não se importaria nem um pouco.

Ela se virou de costas para ele e deu mais dois passos para longe. Para longe dele e daquele sorriso zombeteiro. Respirou fundo, tentando engolir todos os xingamentos que acompanharam a lembrança das palavras de Edward. Bella não queria brigar. Não com um vampiro que destruiu sua sala de estar há pouco.

— Não fique assim, Isabella. Eu não a culpo. Mesmo sendo um momento pouco favorável, eu sei que não é muito fácil resistir.

Essas palavras, ditas num tom que combinava perfeitamente com o sorriso que agora ela não via mais foi a gota d'água. A tentativa de reprimir a vontade de pegar todos pedaços de madeira que Edward acabara de tirar do corpo e apunhalá-lo novamente com eles foi pro espaço.

— Saia da minha casa. – ela falou, com toda calma que conseguira reunir.

Um silêncio momentâneo, porém pesado, pairou sobre eles.

— Entendo. Sua casa. Você está brava pelos móveis. – enquanto Edward falava, Bella se virou para encará-lo. Ele estava olhando para o andar inferior, admirando o estrago que tinha causado. – Não se preocupe, eu...

— Os móveis? – Bella o interrompeu, o que nunca o deixava muito feliz. – Sim, é claro que eu estou brava pelos móveis. E ouvir que eu fui a isca idiota no meio de seu plano brilhante para matar aquele...aquele...

Sem conseguir completar a frase, Bella simplesmente soltou um grunhido de exasperação.

Por um momento, confusão passou pelo rosto de Edward, mas logo foi substituído pela máscara inexpressiva que ele usava quando não estava zombando dela.

— Bom, _Isabella_, eu não sei o que você achava que era tudo isso, mas...

— O que eu achava? – Bella estava furiosa e com certeza seus vizinhos podiam ouvir isso. – Eu achava que existia um pingo de decência ou algo do gênero dentro de você, e que isso fazia fosse se importar se pessoas inocentes acabam mortas por causa de seu ego inflado e esse teritorialismo estúpido.

Em um piscar de olhos, Edward estava para a poucos centímetros dela, como o rosto assustadoramente próximo. Os olhos, geralmente verdes e hipnotizantes, estavam agora de um negro profundo e a perfuravam de tal forma que quase chegava a doer fisicamente.

— Eu já lhe disse uma vez, e espero que fique bem claro dessa vez: Não. Grite. Comigo. – Edward falou tudo isso muito calmamente. Uma calma que fez as pernas de Bella tremerem. – Outra coisa que você deve ter em mente e não esquecer quando for tirar conclusões sobre mim. Eu _não_ tenho um pingo de decência nem nada do gênero dentro de mim. Eu sou um vampiro e não me importo nem um pouco com seres humanos morrendo.

Bella tinha parado de respirar com sua aproximação e só soltou o ar quando ele acabou de falar, se endireitou, assumindo novamente sua postura perfeita habitual, e deu um passo para trás, se afastando.

— Agora, eu vou ignorar seu ataque de nervos e vou voltar a falar sobre seus móveis, sobre os quais eu não me sinto de forma alguma culpado por destruir, mas minha educação me obriga a arcar com as despesas. Então...

Ele estava falando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seus olhos até tinham clareado um pouco, adquirindo pontos esverdeados. Estava tudo bem. Bella sabia que devia deixar as coisas como estavam. Que devia deixar ele seguir com seu discurso. Não. Só a parte racional de Bella sabia disso. Mas, infelizmente, não era a parte racional que comandava suas ações agora.

E foi por culpa de sua parte irracional, burra e sem a mínima noção do perigo que Isabella interrompeu o discurso de Edward. Dessa vez não com palavras, o que seria bem mais seguro. Não. Dessa vez ela podia ser diagnosticada a beira da insanidade, já que resolvera dar um tapa na cara de um vampiro.

Até a mão dela atingir o rosto dele, estava tudo sendo como um tapa devia ser. Mas assim que sua mão tocou a pele fria dele, ela concluiu que a pele também era dura feito uma pedra.

Se Edward não tivesse arregalado os olhos, com um misto de susto e raiva, nada indicaria que Bella sequer chegara a tocá-lo. Fora a mudança de expressão, seu rosto não se mexeu um milímetro sequer. Mas o grito que Bella soltou logo em seguida confirmou que ela tinha de fato feito a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.

Ninguém lhe dava um tapa na cara assim. Muito menos uma mortal.

Sua reação instantânea foi agarrá-la pelo pescoço e arrastá-la até a parede logo atrás dela.

Ele não estava imprimindo o mínimo de força em seu aperto, mas era o suficiente para que o rosto de Isabella começasse a adquirir uma coloração vermelha enquanto seus pés, pendurados à centímetros dos chão, davam chutes que não chegavam nem perto de atingir Edward.

Um rosnado estava preso em seu peito e ele a olhava profundamente, demonstrando o grande erro que ela tinha cometido.

Quando sua mão apertou o pescoço dela mais alguns milímetros, Isabella começou a arranhar o braço dele inutilmente.

Edward sabia, pela coloração do rosto, que começara a apresentar leves tons de roxo, pelas batidas aceleradas do coração e pelo trabalho desesperado dos pulmões em busca de ar, que logo ela desmaiaria. Ou coisa pior.

Isabella também sabia isso. Sentia isso. Em mais uma tentativa inútil de defesa, começou a esmurrar o braço de Edward, se esquecendo da dor absurda que tomava conta de sua mão direita.

Mas assim que essa mão tocou o braço de Edward, ela se lembrou. E teria gritado se tivesse ar o suficiente.

Então o aperto afrouxou.

Edward desviou o olhar daqueles olhos castanho e olhou para a mão que ela afastava enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

A mão dela estava inchada. Tinha quase dobrado de tamanho.

Ele a soltou por completo, deixando-a escorregar pela parede.

Por alguns minutos, Isabella simplesmente segurou a mão machucada na altura dos olhos, apertando-a delicadamente e fazendo caretas logo em seguida. Então ela pareceu perceber que Edward ainda estava parado ali, observando-a enquanto ela analisava o estrago que tinha causado à própria mão.

Ao levantar a cabeça e se deparar com aqueles olhos escurecidos de raiva, _sua_ raiva voltou. Dessa vez, acompanhada por uma dose sensata de medo. Agora ela não sentia nenhum impulso imbecil de bater nele, afinal, já sabia quem acabaria com alguma parte do corpo quebrada.

— Qual é seu problema? – ela sussurrou, voltando a olhar para a mão machucada. Aquilo, ela tinha quase certeza, era uma bela luxação.

— Como? – Edward respondeu em um tom indignado. – _Meu_ problema? É a segunda vez que _você_ bate em um vampiro desde que te conheci. É preciso ter _sérios problemas_ pra fazer uma coisa tão estúpida quanto essa duas vezes.

— Certo. – ela disse, se levantando e se controlando ao máximo para não cerrar os punhos, o que causaria ainda mais dor. – Eu já entendi. Eu sou a isca e sou estúpida. Agora que tudo está claro... _saia da minha casa_!

— Muito bem! Você chegou á todas as conclusões certas. – Edward disse num tom sarcástico. – Não acha que falta uma coisa?

— Sim, falta uma coisa. Você sair...!

Edward nem a deixou terminar.

— Falta você ir à um médico. Cuidar dessa mão. – ele disse calmamente, como se os últimos minutos em que ele quase a matou sequer tivessem existido.

Bella olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e ficou, por alguns segundos, abrindo e fechando a boca, sem saber o que dizer.

— Você sofre de algum distúrbio de bipolaridade? – ela perguntou finalmente. Era a única possibilidade que passava por sua mente. E ela nem sabia se vampiros podiam sofrer disso.

Edward a encarou como se ela tivesse acabo de falar em grego.

— Não. – ele respondeu, finalmente. – Só não espere que eu não reaja se você me bater. _O que tenho certeza que não vai acontecer mais_. Mas fique sabendo, caso você resolva bater em _outro_ vampiro que eles não vão parar antes de seu pescoço ter virado poeira nas mãos dele.

Bella se sentiu realmente burra por ter feito aquilo. Mais burra do que dor em sua mão já lhe fazia sentir. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encarando a mão que inchava em uma velocidade inacreditável.

Então uma dúvida passou por sua mente e ela se viu expressando-a antes mesmo que pudesse refrear as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

— Então por que você parou?

Novamente os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, mas dessa vez era só confusão que os tomava. Mas, no segundo seguinte, ele já usava sua máscara inexpressiva.

— Porque, _Isabella_, eu não sou muito a favor de suicídio, que é, obviamente, seu objetivo de vida. Eu considero isso um desperdício de sangue. Então não espere que eu facilite as coisas pra você.

Ela estava prestes a expor como isso parecia contraditório, já que minutos atrás ele dissera que não se importava com humanos morrendo. Mas assim que ela abriu a boca, ele falou. Como se tivesse previsto que ela estava a ponto de abrir uma discussão, o que era a ultima coisa que ele queria naquela noite.

— Vamos. – ele disse, se virando para as escadas.

Edward caminhava normalmente, mas quando Bella se recuperou da confusão que agora _lhe_ atingira, ele já estava quase no andar debaixo. Por isso, ela teve que praticamente correr atrás dele. Não que ela soubesse onde ele estava indo. Mas pretendia perguntar e, qualquer que fosse a resposta, afirmar que não iria mais a lugar algum com ele.

— Onde...?

— Hospital, Isabella. – ele respondeu antes mesmo dela terminar a pergunta.

Ela estacou exatamente onde estava, no ultimo degrau da escada. Edward já estava perto da porta.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

Bella pôde vê-lo respirar fundo antes de se virar para encará-la.

— Isso – ele disse, fazendo um leve gesto indicando a mão dela. – é uma luxação...

— Eu sei o que é

— ...E você precisa de alguém para enfaixar isso.

— Não preciso...

— Ou você vai ter que agüentar mais de duas semanas trabalhando com uma mão só. – ele disse por fim, ignorando as interrupções de Bella.

Edward sabia que esse último argumento a derrubara. Mesmo não a conhecendo a mais que algumas semanas, ele percebera que Isabella era viciada em trabalho. Então resolveu atacar o ponto fraco. Mesmo que tivesse alguma dúvida, a expressão de derrota que tomou o rosto dela seria o suficiente para saná-la.

Então ele começou a caminha calmamente de volta para a escada, em direção à Bella.

— Mas antes, tem uma coisa. – ele disse enquanto andava. – Eu acredito que você já tenha assimilado a parte de não gritar nem bater em vampiros. Vamos à lição número três. Não os interrompa. Pelo menos ao que me diz respeito, é extremamente irritante.

Edward a encarou, como se quisesse gravar o que acabara de dizer na mente, e seus olhos os responsáveis por esse trabalho.

Bella sentiu o sangue subir para suas bochechas durante os poucos segundos que aqueles olhos prenderam os dela. Ela achava que era o verde intenso que provocava isso. Aquele verde diferente de tudo que já vira na vida. Mas o fato de, naquele momento, eles estarem negros e ainda provocarem o mesmo efeito hipnótico fez sua teoria cair por terra.

Quando Edward quebrou o contato visual, Bella sentiu que metade da raiva e resistência que tinha sido acumulada desde que ouvira que era somente a isca no grande plano para livrar sua cidade de um vampiro intruso. Mesmo se lembrando de tudo isso, a raiva não parecia tão grande agora. Ela se odiava por isso.

— Vamos fazer um acordo. – Edward disse, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

— O que? - ela não tinha idéia sobre o que ele estava falando.

— Um acordo, Isabella. Você vai comigo para o hospital, eles dão uma olhada na sua mão e então eu te deixo ter uma boa noite de sono. Você _fica em casa_ e eu posso caçar sem ter que me preocupar com nada.

— Então...se eu for para o hospital, você me deixa em paz?

— Bom, pode-se resumir assim. – ele respondeu, com o sorriso torto voltando a se formar, trazendo de volta um pouco dos brilhantes pontos esverdeados para aqueles olhos negros.

Meia hora de caminhada depois, eles estavam em frente ao hospital. Sim, caminhada. Aparentemente, Edward tinha meios bem mais rápidos que sua moto para chegar aos lugares em caso de emergência, meios que ele não quis contar à Bella quando ela perguntou.

— Sabe, Isabella. Eu estou te escoltando para o hospital, na esperança que nenhum piano caia do céu durante o caminho, porque são coisas desse tipo que sempre acontecem com você por perto. Um hospital, cheio de pessoas feridas, com muito sangue pra fora. Eu já consigo sentir daqui. Então, por favor, pare de falar.

Ela parou. Por mais que quisesse responder, ela se calou.

Todas as lições que Edward tinha citado, ela realmente tinha absorvido. E havia mais uma. Se o vampiro em questão está com os olhos negros de raiva, ou fome, ou sabe-se lá o que mais os deixa assim, você _realmente_ deve seguir todas as regras. Ou pode acabar prensada contra a parede, com uma mão forte como rocha esmagando seu pescoço.

Ao recordar do ocorrido, Bella levou a mão saudável ao pescoço. Ainda estava dolorido. E ela tinha quase certeza que os cinco dedos de Edward estavam marcados ali.

Quando entraram no hospital, Bella pôde sentir uma pequena mudança na postura de Edward enquanto ele caminhava calma e causalmente até o balcão da recepção. Ela o seguiu, reparando que algumas pessoas que circulavam pelo amplo espaço da recepção, por mais apressadas que estivessem, viraram a cabeça para olhar para aquele homem. Só então que ela reparou que a camisa dele ainda estava rasgada devido aos pedaços da sua falecida mesa de centro. Edward parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso.

— Edward. – ela chamou, apressando o passo e andando ao lado dele.

— Deixe que eu cuide de tudo. Siga o que eu falar. – ele disse, antes mesmo que Bella tivesse tempo para expor seus pensamentos.

Ao encostarem-se ao balcão de madeira pintado de branco, uma das recepcionistas que ali estavam levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

Era uma moça jovem e bonita, mas parecia uns 5 anos mais velha do que realmente deveria ser devido ao cansaço. Os cabelos castanho-claros estavam presos em um firme rabo-de-cavalo e ela usava o uniforme branco impecável, com seu nome – Julie – bordado em caprichosas letras azuis na parte superior esquerda da camisa.

— Posso ajudá-lo? – a voz de Julie falou no final, quando Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso simpático.

O sorriso foi realmente simpático e humano. Se Bella não soubesse quem aquele homem era e tudo que ele fizeram naquela noite, até ela teria sorrido para ele.

— Tenho certeza que sim, Julie. – Edward respondeu, fazendo a mulher piscar várias vezes à menção de seu nome. – Eu preciso de um enfermeiro, ou alguém que possa ajudar minha amiga. Ela machucou a mão.

Assim que ele terminou, Bella levantou a mão inchada para que Julie pudesse ver.

A recepcionista piscou mais algumas vezes, sem dar a mínima atenção à mão machucada que Isabella exibia. Ela estava muito ocupada tentando descobrir como admirar Edward e conseguir realizar seu trabalho de forma descente ao mesmo tempo. Poucos segundos depois, pareceu perceber que isso não era possível, então focou o olhar em Bella ao responder:

— Podem se sentar ali – disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, apontando as fileiras de cadeiras de estofado azul-marinho que ficavam do lado direito da recepção. – E aguardar enquanto eu chamo um enfermeiro.

— Obrigada. – Bella respondeu.

Edward se ocupou em lançar mais um sorriso à Julie antes de começar a se encaminha ás cadeiras junto com Bella.

Quando os dois se sentaram, um ao lado do outro, Bella começou a analisar as pessoas que passavam. Em sua grande maioria, médicos e enfermeiros voltando de um intervalo com um café na mão ou parentes de pacientes que estavam internados no hospital. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ela falasse.

— Você realmente tem que fazer isso? – ela perguntou, se virando para Edward.

— Fazer o que? – ele nem se dera ao trabalho de desviar os olhos de algo que devia lhe parecer muito interessante na parede oposta.

— Ficar sorrindo para confundir as pessoas. Faz parte de algum poder ou...

— Não, _Isabella_. Ser educado e sorrir faz parte de uma boa educação. Não é minha culpa se as pessoas ficam confusas.

— Então você sabe que elas ficam. Por que continua fazendo?

— Acho que pela mesma razão que você continua falando mesmo depois de eu ter lhe pedido para ficar quieta.

Bella olhou para ele, completamente indignada e pronta para retrucar.

— Não. – ele disse.

— O que? – ela perguntou exasperada.

— Não discuta comigo.

— Eu achei que você não pudesse ler meus pensamentos. – ela sussurrou.

— Não posso. Mas eu ouvi você tomando fôlego. Tenho certeza que seria um discurso encantador e convincente, mas se você começá-lo, a minha vontade de matar alguém vai aumentar, eu vou acabar atacando todas as pessoas inocentes que estão aqui e ainda seria capaz de sair para uma sobremesa. Tenho certeza que você não quer isso. Agora, _fique quieta_. Seu enfermeiro chegará em dois minutos. Tenho certeza que se você consegue sobreviver a vampiros tentando te matar, você consegue se calar até ele chegar.

Quando terminou de falar, Edward olhou para ela profundamente. Se Bella não tivesse sido convencida com a parte que citava morte de pessoas inocentes por sua culpa, o olhar certamente a convenceria.

Exatamente como Edward previu, um enfermeiro surgiu de um dos corredores, foi até o balcão e conversou por alguns segundos com Julie antes de se encaminhar para onde ela indicara, para onde Edward e Bella estavam sentados.

O homem que aparentava estar na faixa dos 30 anos, com cabelos e olhos castanhos se aproximou com um sorriso tranqüilizador, que se desfez um pouco ao pousar os olhos em Edward e sua camisa destruída.

— Boa noite. – ele disse ao parar na frente dos dois. – Meu nome é Marcus Jones. Julie me disse que precisam de ajuda.

Então Edward repetiu a mesma coisa que tinha dito à Julie, acrescentando o nome de Bella.

Marcus pediu que eles o seguissem até uma pequena sala, onde ele realizaria o atendimento. A sala era simples, tinha apenas uma maca, uma cadeira de metal pintado de bronco, assim como a mesa. Havia também um armário, de onde Marcus tirou o kit de primeiros socorros e onde estava guardado todo o material necessário para qualquer atendimento simples.

No começo, Marcus estava muito concentrado em cuidar da mão de Isabella, mas foram necessários só alguns segundos minutos antes dele olhar mais atentamente para ela e perceber que, como Bella havia previsto, seu pescoço estava nitidamente marcado pelos cinco dedos de Edward.

Depois dessa percepção, Marcus avaliou Bella por mais alguns segundos e constatou que ela não tinha mais nenhum ferimento. Então ele olhou de relance para Edward e, obviamente, notou o estado lamentável de sua camisa. Marcus voltou a se concentrar em enfaixar a mão de Bella.

O silêncio não durou muito. Mas antes mesmo que Marcus abrisse a boca, Edward viu a pergunta se formando na mente dele, junto com dezenas de possíveis respostas, e revirou os olhos.

Marcus pigarreou antes de falar, e, quando o fez, dirigiu-se à Bella.

— Você se machucou bastante. Como aconteceu?

Bella o olhou com espanto. Ela realmente não queria dar explicações sobre aquilo e estava muito grata por não ter tido que fazer isso graças ao charme hipnótico de Edward. Mas agora, com os olhos do enfermeiro cravados nos dela, ela sabia que não tinha como fugir.

Todas as desculpas plausíveis fugiram de sua cabeça, mas de uma coisa ela estava certa: não poderia contar a verdade. Nem parte dela. Dizer que tinha luxado a mão ao bater em Edward não era uma opção.

Bella olhou para seus joelhos e manteve os olhos ali enquanto tentava inventar uma desculpa aceitável.

— Bem...eu...bati em alguém.

— Ok. – Marcus respondeu, sem se preocupar em esconder a descrença em seu tom de voz. – E como você conseguiu isso?

Ele fazia um gesto indicando o pescoço de Bella.

Edward sabia exatamente o que Marcus pensava. Ele achava que algum tipo de briga entre namorados tinha acontecido e Edward tinha agredido Bella daquela maneira brutal e desumana.

Bom, Marcus não estava completamente errado. Edward tinha de fato causado o hematoma no pescoço de Isabella. Mas não em uma briga de namorados. E ele não tinha culpa alguma pelo dano causado à mão dela. Na verdade, se Bella não tivesse sido tão irresponsável à ponto de se meter naquela confusão toda, eles nem estariam naquele hospital. Talvez toda aquela história nem tivesse chegado a ser uma confusão se ela não estivesse naquele armazém abandonado quando ele encontrara James pela primeira vez. James teria morrido ali.

Mas não. Lá estavam eles e aquela humana nem conseguia criar uma desculpa para que Edward não acabasse preso por agressão.

Ser preso não era um grande problema. O problema seria alguém tirar uma foto sua para poder fichá-lo. Edward não gostava nenhum pouco de ter sua existência registrada por arquivos humanos. Ele não conhecia um vampiro gostava.

Cansado de esperar por Bella, Edward resolveu intervir.

— Foi uma briga bem feia. – ele falou casualmente, fazendo com que os dois levantassem o olhar para ele.

Bella parecia perdida e confusa enquanto o olhar de Marcus – e seus pensamentos – mostrava desagrado por Edward estar se metendo na conversa.

— Sério? – Marcus perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha e se virando novamente para Bella.

— Isso. – ela respondeu.

— Entre vocês dois? – ele sussurrou, na esperança de que Edward não ouvisse.

— Não! – Bella respondeu, sem saber por que o fizera tão rápido e alto.

Talvez porque a simples idéia de entrar em uma briga física com Edward, depois do que uma mera tentativa fizera com sua mão, estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Mas Marcus aparentemente estava achando que sua resposta apressada foi causada por medo ou algo do tipo.

Edward tinha fixado os olhos em Bella. Era a primeira vez desde que descobrira aquela mente silenciosa que ele não desejava ser capaz de escutá-la e sim _ser escutado_. Ele desejava que ela fosse capaz de escutar uma das milhões de desculpas aceitáveis que ele fora capaz de inventar naquele pequeno intervalo de tempo. Só uma.

A mente de Bella trabalhava rapidamente, tentando criar uma história que seguisse a deixa que Edward dera. Ela pensava em que tipo de briga poderia ter se metido e que não faria aquele enfermeiro chamar a polícia.

— Com uma amiga! – era só pra ser um pensamento, mas ela percebeu que o expressara em voz alta.

Edward relaxou, aliviado por Bella ter dito a coisa certa, mas manteve a expressão neutra, já que Marcus se virou para encará-lo no mesmo instante.

— Uma amiga? – ele perguntou desconfiado, o olhar passeando de um para outro. – E ela causou todo esse estrago? – ele fez sinal para a mão machucada de Bella, da qual ele acabara de tratar e para seu pescoço marcado, além de olhar de relance para a camisa de Edward.

Bella balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Marcus ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda descrente.

— Sabe – ele disse, em um tom de voz que ele acreditava que somente Bella pudesse escutar. – Você pode me contar. Nós podemos resolver, chamar ajuda, se você quiser.

Bella arregalou os olhos diante disso, enquanto, do outro lado da sala, Edward revirava os olhos.

Estar naquele hospital estava sendo realmente torturante para ele. E nem era culpa de Marcus, o enfermeiro xereta e insistente. O grande problema era o cheiro forte de sangue que vinha dos andares superiores. Todos aqueles humanos, com seus ferimentos, pequenos ou muito graves, sendo levadas em macas ou cadeiras de rodas, bem acima de sua cabeça. E ele, depois de se recuperar de todos os ferimentos da luta, ele estava com fome demais para aguentar aquilo.

— De verdade – Bella disse, atraindo a atenção de Edward novamente. – foi só uma briga estúpida com uma amiga. Nem sei se posso chamá-la de amiga depois disso. Mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

— Ok. E você pode me dizer como ele – Marcus apontou para Edward. – acabou assim?

A expressão que tomou o rosto de Bella dizia que não, ela não podia.

— Tentando separar. – Edward disse.

Marcus levantou a sobrancelha novamente.

— Você acabou com a camisa destruída desse jeito porque tentou separar uma briga entre duas mulheres?

— Exatamente. – Edward respondeu sem hesitar. – Você deve saber como mulheres podem ficar descontroladas e incrivelmente fortes e letais quando querem.

Pelos pensamentos de Marcus, Edward sabia que ele ainda não acreditava e estava obstinado a continuar não acreditando, independente do que Edward ou Bella dissessem. E Edward estava cansado daquilo. Se Marcus não queria acreditar por livre e espontânea vontade, Edward o faria acreditar.

— Eu tenho certeza que você entende tudo isso. – ele começou a andar em direção à Marcus. – Elas ficam cegas de raiva e acabam batendo em pessoas completamente inocentes, destruindo uma de suas melhores camisas e tudo mais. – quando estava a um passo do enfermeiro, Edward grudou seus olhos nos dele. – Agora, _você vai parar com essas perguntas e vai se ocupar de preencher a papelada necessária. Você acredita na nossa história._

Marcus piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse tentando clarear a mente depois que Edward acabou de falar. Bella soube no mesmo instante que Edward usara no enfermeiro o mesmo poder que usava nas pessoas no metrô para conseguir um lugar para sentar. Como de costume, isso a irritou. Edward não tinha o direito de mexer com a mente das pessoas assim. Uma expressão indignada tomou seu rosto, mas Marcus estava sob o poder de Edward e não percebera. Edward, por outro lado, simplesmente não se importava.

Depois de alguns segundos, Marcus finalmente falou?

— É claro que eu entendo. Já tivemos tantos casos parecidos! – ele estampava um sorriso bobo e frouxo. – Você precisa de algum atendimento?

Bella não podia acreditar. Há menos de um minuto, aquele homem estava claramente suspeitando de Edward. E agora estava oferecendo ajuda à ele.

— Não, eu estou bem. Obrigado. – Edward respondeu, tornando sua expressão instantaneamente calma e amigável. A mudança foi tão rápida e convincente que até Bella achou que ele tinha realmente se acalmado.

— Muito bem então. – Marcus respondeu. – Eu vou buscar a papelada e, assim que terminarmos de preencher, vocês podem ir.

Quando Marcus saiu, Bella se aproximou de Edward e disse:

— Eu vi o que você fez com ele.

— Ótimo – Edward respondeu, voltando à expressão impaciente e irritada de antes. – Me processe. – antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca novamente, ele completou – Olhe aqui, se eu não tivesse feito isso, ele provavelmente estaria chamando a polícia agora, alegando que eu tentei te matar ou coisa do tipo.

— E você obviamente não tentou. – Bella respondeu com sarcasmo.

— Sim. E eu teria dizer à eles que fiz isso por instinto, já que você tem a mania de tentar agredir vampiros. Imagine que depoimento complicado seria o meu. Não. – ele fez uma pausa. – Eu não quero contato com a polícia. Nem gosto de dar depoimentos. Então eu teria que matar todos eles. E você seria contra e começaria com todas suas lições de moral pra cima de mim. Seria realmente maçante. Entende agora como o que eu fiz foi melhor para os dois? Logo você vai estar em casa e eu vou me alimentar.

Nesse mesmo instante, Marcus voltou com uma prancheta contendo os documentos a serem preenchidos. Como somente Bella precisou de atendimento, Marcus só precisou dos dados dela. Depois que tudo estava feito, ele liberou os dois, ainda com aquele sorriso frouxo no rosto.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado até o saírem do hospital. Bella já estava pronta para dizer que não precisava que Edward a levasse para casa quando ele a pegou de surpresa dizendo:

— É melhor você pegar um táxi. – ele olhava para os lados, procurando o ponto de táxi.

O ponto ficava a alguns metros à direita da entrada do hospital e foi nessa direção que os dois seguiram.

— É, é melhor. – Bella respondeu.

Quando se aproximaram do primeiro táxi, o motorista, que estava encostado no carro, sorriu para eles.

Novamente para a surpresa de Bella, Edward abriu a porta traseira para ela. Um "obrigada" baixo saiu de sua boca antes que ela pudesse refreá-lo enquanto entrava no táxi.

— Por nada. – Edward respondeu, fechando a porta.

Logo em seguida ele se encaminhou para o motorista e disse alguma coisa que Bella na pode ouvir. Então ele voltou e se apoiou na janela da porta traseira, deixando seu rosto inesperadamente próximo do de Isabella, e ela nem sequer conseguiu se mover para se afastar.

— Eu realmente espero que você escute o que estou dizendo dessa vez, já que não posso te obrigar a nada, como fiz com aquele enfermeiro. _Fique em casa_. Te vejo amanhã.

Então ele se afastou e deu dois leves tapas na parte de cima do carro, fazendo com que o motorista, o qual Bella nem percebera que já tinha entrado, arrancasse com o carro

O motorista perguntou para onde devia levá-la e ela respondeu automaticamente, sem lhe dar muita atenção. Ela ainda se questionava porque infernos Edward achava que a veria amanhã. Porque, na verdade, ele não veria. Agora que toda aquela confusão tinha acabo, ela pretendia não vê-lo nunca mais. Nem qualquer outro vampiro, se tivesse sorte.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao prédio de Isabella, ela perguntou:

— O senhor pode esperar eu ir buscar minha carteira?

O motorista se virou e a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada antes de responder.

— Não precisa. Seu amigo me pagou lá no hospital. E me disse para ficar com o troco, então nem pense em pedir de volta.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela demorou alguns segundos antes de voltar a si e finalmente descer do carro.

oi oi oi oi oi oi, eu sei que demorou, EU SEEEI i.i mas vocês não tem noção do quanto a faculdade acaba com a gente D: por favor, tenham paciência conosco, juro que a gente tenta sempre que é possivel escrever um tiquinho, mas temos que levar em conta nosso nivel de inspiração né gente?

enfim, espero que vcs gostem do cap... posso adiantar que novos personagens aparecem no próximo cap pra... hmmm, mudar algumas coisas. :D :D :D (eu sei que vocês tão loucas pra rolar pegação, mas gente o Ed tem seus motivos pra não querer se envolver, ok? e vocês vão entender logo menos - ou não - então, calm yo tits people.) comentem suas suposições MUAHMUAHMUAH até o próximo cap ;*


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Assim que colocou os pés no apartamento, todo o estrago causado por Edward e James finalmente ganhou as proporções exatas na mente de Bella. Seu sofá surrado estava virado no chão com o estofado saindo de vários rasgões, o assoalho estava quebrado em tantas partes que parecia ter havido ali um campo minado. Sua estante havia se partido em duas, fazendo com que seus livros se espalhassem por todo o lugar, junto com pedaços de madeira e restos do que era sua televisão.

Havia tantas coisas espalhadas que ela mal conseguia reunir coragem pra pensar em arrumar. Com um suspiro, Bella caminhou em direção a bagunça, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ser salvo. Quando estava próxima o bastante do sofá foi que ela notou... Naquele cenário destruído, faltava alguma coisa. _Faltava alguém_

O corpo de James, que havia sido deixado ali, havia desaparecido. Agora que refletia, eles haviam deixado o apartamento sem nem ao menos se preocuparem com o corpo, qualquer um poderia ter entrado ali e visto aquilo, eles tinha feito tanto barulho que ela estranhava o fato de não terem feito isso.

Antes que qualquer outra possibilidade pudesse aparecer na mente dela, seu corpo congelou. _"Ele está vivo"_, uma voz dentro de sua cabeça gritou e ela sentiu o medo dominá-la totalmente.

Se James realmente estivesse vivo, com certeza ele ainda estava no apartamento. Afinal, ela vira como Edward havia ficado fraco, era compreensível que James estivesse do mesmo jeito, ou ainda pior.

Bella abaixou-se, pegou um pedaço longo de madeira que estava no chão. Ela conseguiu encontrar seu celular meio quebrado próximo a bancada da cozinha e correu em direção a ele. Não se importando com o fato de que a tampa da bateria havia se perdido completamente, ela começou a lutar para ligá-lo e quando a luz do visor rachado ascendeu, ela deu graças a Deus por não ser uma daqueles celulares novos que não agüentam nada. Escondida atrás da bancada ela ligou para Edward.

— O que foi dessa vez, Isabella? – a voz de Edward surgiu antes que o segundo toque terminasse.

— James sumiu. – ela sussurrou, enquanto espiava por cima da bancada para assegurar que ele não havia reaparecido em algum lugar da sala.

— É claro que ele não sumiu. Eu o tirei daí

— Quando? – ela havia voltado a se sentar atrás da bancada com uma expressão surpresa no rosto, ainda tentando lembrar-se de ter visto Edward tirar o corpo do apartamento.

— Depois que te coloquei num taxi para casa. Ou você queria que eu deixasse você voltar pra casa e encontrá-lo ai?

Bella processou aquela informação por um segundo, se Edward conseguira chegar lá em menos de 15 minutos, que fora o tempo que o taxi levara para deixá-la em casa, porque diabos ele não a tinha levado?

— É claro que não – Bella respondeu – O que você fez com ele?

— Algo que você não vai querer saber, Isabela, querida. Agora, você pode por favor, me deixar ter um pouco de paz essa noite?

Sem esperar por resposta Edward desligou o telefone. Convencida de que não corria mais riscos, Bella levantou-se, largou o pedaço de madeira no chão e subiu para seu quarto e não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de deitar-se na cama e dormir profundamente logo depois.

Uma campainha irritante soava em algum lugar, mas Bella não queria descobrir onde. Outra vez. Outra vez. Aos poucos, ela percebeu que a campainha era a do seu apartamento, o que significava que tinha alguém na porta. Lentamente sua consciência foi ficando mais clara e uma onde de lembranças tomou conta de todo seu corpo, com um salto Bella acordou completamente.

— Pelo amor do que quer que você acredite Isabella, levante-se dessa cama e abra a porta. – a voz inconfundível de Edward alcançou os ouvidos da mulher deixando-a tonta, sem saber se estava ou não sonhando.

Assim que todos os detalhes daquele momento se encaixaram na cabeça de Bella, ela finalmente conseguiu obrigar-se a levantar da cama e caminhar vagarosamente até a porta.

— Meu Deus, mulher – Edward exclamou assim que Bella abriu a porta – se tivesse me dito que estava desse jeito, eu teria sentado e esperado você ficar apresentável...

Bella soltou uma exclamação alta e correu em direção ao banheiro, deixando a porta aberta para um Edward risonho entrar. Enquanto ela se trancava no banheiro, ele deu uma boa volta pelo apartamento, tentando decidir onde os estragos estavam maiores. Alguns minutos depois, Bella saiu do banheiro, com o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo frouxo, o rosto recém lavado e levemente corado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? – ela disparou com uma voz fraca.

— Bom dia pra você também. – Edward sorriu de lado, reparando que ela ainda estava com as roupas do outro dia. – Sabe, nas minhas fantasias sexuais, você dormia com menos roupa... Isso ai está arruinando tudo.

No mesmo instante, o rosto de Bella adquiriu um tom mais forte de rosa, deixando o animo de Edward ainda melhor.

— Será que você não consegue deixar de ser irritante por cinco minutos?

— E perder você com essa expressão envergonhada? Por nada nesse mundo.

Bella rolou os olhos e numa tentativa de sair do campo de visão de Edward,ela se virou e caminhou até a cozinha, tentando se concentrar em encontrar algo para comer.

— Então – ela começou a dizer enquanto analisava sua geladeira – a que devo a honra de sua doce impertinência?

— Doce, uhu? Eu sei que sou – Bella levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Edward próxima a seu ombro, fazendo com que ela quase caísse entre o leite e as verduras dentro da geladeira. Edward, porém, agarrou sua cintura, impedindo que mais algum estrago fosse feito na casa. – Olha, você tem que ir ao médico verificar seus joelhos, definitivamente tem algo errado com eles.

— Não tem nada errado com meus joelhos... É você e essa mania irritante de se aproximar sem avisar.

— Então você admite que minha presença te deixe nervosa? – as sobrancelhas de Edward se levantaram e o brilho de deboche tomou conta de seus olhos, que Bella não deixou de reparar, se encontravam incrivelmente verdes aquela manhã.

— Não, estou admitindo que você é um monstro que adora assustar as pessoas... Agora, pode, por favor, me soltar? – Bella indicou com os olhos as mãos de Edward que se encontravam confortavelmente apoiadas na curva de sua cintura. Hesitante, Edward a soltou e afastou-se alguns passos.

— Eu não sou um monstro, Isabella – um olhar calmo e triste encontrou o de Bella, por alguns segundos ela realmente se sentiu triste por ter dito aquilo, mas logo em seguida, o tão conhecido sorriso sarcástico tomou conta do rosto dele. – Afinal, nenhum monstro seria tão bonito quanto eu.

— Mas que inferno, Edward... Responda minha pergunta.

— Ah, Isabella, eu vim pra te levar às compras. – Edward respondeu calmamente, como se estivesse dizendo que iria até a varanda admirar a paisagem.

— As compras?

— Vai me dizer que não notou a pequena destruição que eu fiz na sua sala?

Bella piscou com força, tentando associar uma coisa com a outra. É claro que ela havia notado a destruição e agora que ele perguntara, era a primeira vez que ela parava para pensar em como concertaria aquilo e uma vez feito, sabia que não queria Edward envolvido nisso.

— Sim, eu notei. E não, você não vai me levar a lugar algum eu... Eu... – ela vasculhou sua mente em busca de uma desculpa racional para chutá-lo para fora dali. – Eu tenho que trabalhar.

— Não, você não tem. Passei na produtora a caminho daqui e expliquei a situação. Você tem uma semana de férias. Não me deve nada por isso.

Ela ficou encarando-o, esperando que ele sorrisse e dissesse "_Não, estou brincando, pode ir trabalhar_", mas ele continuou parado esperando que ela reagisse.

— O que diabos deu em você? Quem foi que te disse que eu preciso de férias? Eu já sofri ferimentos pior que esse e continuei trabalhando. Uma luxação de merda não vai me fazer ficar de molho uma semana, Edward.

— Você não vai ficar de molho. Já disse que vamos sair e comprar móveis novos e trazer alguém aqui pra arrumar esse assoalho. Acredite, vai ser uma semana bem movimentada.

— Mas...

— Sem mais, Isabella. Pense assim, fazemos isso essa semana e eu prometo nunca mais aparecer na sua frente depois que acabarmos.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas parou no meio do caminho. Ela sabia que se não aceitasse era capaz de ele começar a segui-la onde quer que fosse só para lhe perturbar. Uma semana parecia ser um ótimo acordo para livrar-se dele para todo sempre. Engolindo todo seu orgulho, ela respondeu.

— Tudo bem. – o sorriso de lado estava lá no rosto de Edward – Mas pare de me chamar de Isabella.

— É o seu nome, mesmo que eu tenha problemas com ele.

— Problemas? – ela perguntou surpresa, achando que ele só a chamava daquele jeito para irritá-la.

— Longa história. Como de te chamar então?

— Me chama apenas de Bella. – ela disse, virando as costas e subindo para trocar de roupa, pensando que daqui a uma semana, teria paz novamente.

Enquanto isso, Edward assistiu ela subir as escadas pensando em algo um tanto quanto diferente... "_Bella...se encaixa perfeitamente._". Um pequeno riso escapou-lhe entre os lábios, antes que ele voltasse a ficar sério e se reaprendesse mentalmente por pensar naquilo. Afinal, ela nada mais era que uma simples _humana._

— Se importa se formos de taxi? – Edward começou assim que alcançaram a rua. – Eu posso não explodir em cinzas quando saio no sol, mas mesmo assim fico realmente mais fraco.

Bella deu os ombros, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos escuros. Realmente não se importava muito como iriam ou onde iriam, ela só queria que acabasse logo. Edward assobiou alto do seu lado e logo um taxi parou na frente do prédio. Educadamente, ele abriu a porta de trás e deu passagem para que ela entrasse primeiro no veiculo.

Ele disse ao motorista que os levassem até a uma loja no centro e depois se ajeitou no banco ao lado de Bella. Ela reparou, através das lentes escuras, que ele não estava mais tenso como das outras vezes que estiveram juntos, dessa vez ele estava relaxado no banco ao seu lado, as mãos soltas sobre as pernas e um sorriso leve nos lábios. Ele parecia tão humano quanto ela e sem perceber aos poucos, Bella foi relaxando também.

— Então, alguma idéia para a decoração da sala? – ele perguntou após alguns minutos de um silêncio confortável.

Bella o olhou surpresa, percebendo que realmente ainda não tinha pensado em nada disso. Nem em como iria decorá-la ou muito menos como iria paga-la.

— Não. Não tinha pensado nisso, mas definitivamente tem que ser uma decoração barata, o _glamuor_ de Hollywood não paga tão bem assim.

— Não se preocupe com preços. Eu causei a destruição, eu pago. – Edward disse aquilo sem olhar para Bella, prestando atenção as ruas da cidade – E não ouse reclamar, você sabe muito bem que é o correto a se fazer, _Bella_.

Edward havia tirado seus óculos escuros enquanto olhava pela janela e só a encarara ao dizer seu apelido pela primeira vez. O estomago de Bella contraiu-se, ele sempre dava ênfase quando a chamava de "_Isabella_", mas daquela vez ele havia simplesmente dito, sem mudar o tom de voz nem nada, só dito. E ela gostava de como o nome dela soava na voz dele, mesmo que não se deixasse admitir.

Qualquer argumento que poderia ter usado contra aquela idéia maluca foi por água abaixo quando os olhos dele brilharam na sua direção. Mesmo que nunca fosse dizer isso em voz alta, ela o achava muito mais atraente quando estava com olhos claros e brilhantes daquele jeito. Na opinião de Bella, ele seria ainda mais atraente se não fosse tão arrogante e prepotente, mas aquilo era simplesmente impossível para alguém que, pelo que parece, tem sido assim a séculos.

Relutante, ela desviou os olhos daquele mar verde e encarou a janela, repentinamente interessada nas ruas movimentadas da cidade. Entendendo aquilo como um "_Não vou discutir com você._", Edward ocupou-se em pensar ele mesmo numa decoração para o apartamento dela, pelo que ele conseguira reparar antes de toda destruição, ela realmente precisava de uma.

Edward era rico, _muito_ rico. Riqueza que não veio da venda de seus romances, mesmo que isso tenha contribuído com grande parte, sua riqueza nada mais era que uma grande herança guardada há séculos e eventualmente aplicada em um lugar ou outro durante esse tempo. Quando se tem tanto tempo de vida, dinheiro não é problema, principalmente quando não se tinha muitos gastos.

O apartamento luxuoso, a moto potente, os móveis modernos e as roupas de grifes eram luxos que Edward escolhera presentear-se nesse novo século. Ele sempre gostara de poder, mas gastara boa parte de sua eternidade perambulando pelo mundo e aprendendo com os humanos. Até que o conhecimento se esgotou e ele percebeu que a humanidade havia parado de evoluir, estavam regredindo e logo voltariam a ser animais.

Então, nada mais sensato do que aproveitar cada gota de conforto e diversão que eles ainda podiam lhe dar. E ele podia muito bem ajudar Bella nisso, caridade definitivamente era algo que ele ainda achava interessante de se fazer.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward e Bella estavam dentro da maior loja de móveis da cidade, passeando por os mais diversos tipos de designers para cada cômodo de uma casa. Edward guiou-a até a área de móveis para sala e passou por lá com um olhar critico sobre tudo. Depois de um tempo, ele parou em frente a um sofá de couro preto de três lugares com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Acho que esse ficará ótimo.

Bella parou ao lado dele e ficou encarando o sofá por alguns segundos tentando concordar com ele, sem sucesso. Não que ela tivesse algo contra couro preto, porque afinal o sofá era realmente bonito, mas ela gostava tanto de seu sofá surrado e antigo que mesmo que não parecesse era confortável. Aquele, por outro lado, parecia requerer muito cuidado e um dia na casa de Bella o deixaria com alguma marca de suco de goiaba e, baseando-se no preço dele, uma limpeza de sofá de couro deveria valer mais que ganharia em anos.

— Hum, claro... Mas, não teria algo, sabe... Mais simples? – Bella olhou em volta, procurando um sofá mais simples e que não fosse levá-la a falência caso derrubasse algo em cima dele.

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus, algo simples? Seu _loft_ realmente tem capacidade de se tornar um lugar de estilo com apenas algumas mudanças.

— E desde quando você é tão entendido de estilo?

— Olhe só para mim – Edward abriu os braços e deu uma pequena volta, mostrando todo o corpo vestido numa daquelas roupas que Bella geralmente vê em vitrines de lojas freqüentadas por atores milionários com quem ela trabalhava. – Eu sou a definição de estilo. Agora, essa belezinha aqui – ele disse apontando pro sofá – vai parar na sua sala.

— Não, não vai. Eu concordei em vir e deixar que você pague, já que foi a causa da destruição, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá deixar com que você escolha também. A casa é minha, a escolha também.

Bella cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, encarando Edward com o olhar que ela esperava ser o mais decidido que tinha. Edward, apenas rolou os olhos.

— Já ouvi falar no ditado, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes? Bom, você sabe o que essa metáfora quer dizer, não sabe? Então, com licença, vou achar um vendedor para colocar esse sofá na nossa lista de compras.

Edward não esperou que ela respondesse e simplesmente se virou para ir falar com uma vendedora atraente que estava a alguns metros de distância. Ele não se importava com que ela falava, havia destruído a casa dela e estava disposto a pagar pelos custos. Se ela não gostava do sofá, não se importava, uma vez que era o dinheiro dele que estava sendo investido, ela teria que concordar. E ele não estava disposto a discutir sobre isso.

Ele voltou em poucos minutos, trazendo a vendedora consigo. Ela carregava um aparelho portátil e marcava coisas na rela _touch _enquanto Edward falava. Bella não deixou de notar o quanto a vendedora parecia feliz tendo-o como cliente, diria até que aquele sorriso no rosto dela não era nada profissional.

— Em quanto tempo vocês entregam? – ele perguntou, analisando agora uma estante maior que ela tinha anteriormente, também preta com detalhes de prata. A vendedora nem por um segundo deixara de sorrir.

— Ah, entregamos em até 5 dias úteis, dependendo do tamanho do pedido. O senhor tem urgência? – ela se aproximara dele e agora fazia questão de deixar o decote da camisa bem visível.

Ele notou que ela estava descaradamente dando em cima dele e achou que podia usar aquilo para se divertir um pouco.

— Sim. Na verdade, – ele se afastou dos seios fartos da vendedora e voltou para o lado de Bella, passando a mão pela cintura fina dela. – Eu e minha esposa queremos fazer uma mudança radical na decoração. Não é, meu amor?

Bella, com as bochechas completamente vermelhas o encarava sem saber exatamente o que devia fazer. A vendedora, repentinamente assumira uma posição completamente profissional e antes que Bella concordasse, começou a explicar como eles podiam fazer um pacote de decoração completa com entrega em 3 dias.

Os dois discutiram sobre alguns detalhes e Edward a seguiu para mostrar outras coisas que queria levar. A mão dele, que ainda estava na cintura de Bella, deslizara até sua mão, na qual Edward entrelaçou os dedos e a arrastou por toda a loja.

Ela quase não abrira a boca, exceto quando ele tentou fazê-la comprar uma luminária de 250 cristais franceses, que em sua opinião ficaria perfeito na sala, pelo fato do pé direito do apartamento ser enorme.

— Edward, acredite se quiser, mas 250 cristais franceses no meu apartamento se tornariam 1 e meio em menos de três dias. – ela sussurrou enquanto a vendedora terminava de anotar uma TV de 45 polegadas na lista de compras em seu aparelho eletrônico.

— Como você conseguiria destruir uma luminária que estaria a pelo menos 4 metros da sua cabeça? – ele sussurrou de volta, com um tom de deboche.

— Eu quebrei uma viga na cabeça de um vampiro e luxei meu pulso tentando te bater... Você realmente acha isso impossível?

Edward pareceu realmente analisar a situação por alguns segundos e decidiu pela segurança da luminária que era melhor deixá-la para alguém mais cuidadoso. Depois disso eles não demoraram muito na loja, ele deixou-a por alguns minutos para ir fechar a compra, alegando que não queria ouvir ela falando de valores por isso era melhor que ela não soubesse quanto havia ficado tudo. Não que ela precisasse ver para saber que tudo que ele comprara custava mais do que o apartamento dela em si.

Já estavam num taxi a caminho de volta para seu apartamento, quando Bella finalmente abriu a boca.

— Obrigada. – ela começou, encarando a janela – Sei que não quer me ouvir dizer que não precisava e que eu podia arrumar tudo sozinha, mas você sabe que é verdade.

— Você está certa. Não quero ouvir. – ele sorria de lado, deixando Bella desconfortável e envergonhada sob o olhar dele – Mas, mesmo assim, de nada.

Eles só voltaram a falar quando estavam próximos ao apartamento de Bella, quando Edward virou-se e perguntou:

— Você se importa se eu subir? Preciso verificar algumas coisas na sala.

Bella concordou com um aceno e ao chegarem ao prédio, Edward pagou o taxista e os dois subiram até o apartamento dela. Quando Bella abriu a porta, braços rodearam-lhe a cintura num abraço forte e por alguns segundos a mente dela era pura confusão até perceber que os braços pertenciam a um corpo musculoso, que por sua vez pertencia ao seu amigo de infância. Jacob.

Assim que percebeu quem era, Bella retribuiu o abraço com o mesmo entusiasmo. Demorou algum tempo para que Bella se lembrasse que Edward continuava parado atrás dela na porta, completamente confuso e alerta enquanto via um cara completamente desconhecido dentro da casa dela, abraçando-a daquela forma.

Quando se soltaram, as bochechas de Bella estavam rosa por causa das risadas e ela estava ofegante, ela ficou parada encarando-o por mais alguns segundos. Já fazia meses que ele não a visitava e pela primeira vez naquela semana, Bella não estava preocupada com ensaios de luta ou vampiros assassinos, a única coisa que importava era que seu melhor amigo resolvera visitá-la.

—Pare de me olhar desse jeito, Bella ou vou começar achar que sua mãe está certa e você tem um amor platônico por mim. – Bella riu com mais vontade enquanto notava os olhos de Jacob se prender em algo atrás dela. Edward. – Mas que grosseria a sua Bella, me apresente seu amigo.

Ela virou-se e encontrou Edward com a sobrancelha levantada encarando Jacob com um olhar nada amigável. Ela não queria ter que apresentá-los e analisando bem, ela não queria ter que lidar com Jacob, Edward e sua sala destruída. Aquilo exigiria explicações e sua mente não estava nem um pouco pronta para inventar uma história convincente.

— Edward Cullen – ele estendeu a mão e se apresentou ante que Bella conseguisse abrir a boca. – e você é?

— Jacob Black. Muito prazer. – Bella observou o aperto de mão, pronta pra fazer alguma coisa ao menor sinal de que Edward fosse quebrar os dedos de Jacob também. – Então baixinha, com você está? O que fez no pulso? Tentou praticar algum esporte de novo?

— Estou bem... e quanto a isso.. – Bella olhou pelo canto do olho para Edward. Ela não podia dar a Jacob a mesma explicação que dera ao enfermeiro do hospital, ele nunca acreditaria que ela havia se metido numa briga de rua, ele a conhecia bem demais. – Eu escorreguei durante o banho. – aquilo era o tipo de coisa que ela realmente era capaz.

— As coisas não mudam. E, pode me explicar o houve com sua sala? Andou dando festas e não me convidou?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta e, infelizmente, ela não tinha uma boa resposta. Dessa vez ela olhou diretamente para Edward, que permanecera o tempo todo de braços cruzados analisando os dois, e lhe pediu socorro com os olhos. Com um suspiro entediado, Edward descruzou os braços e começou a falar calmamente.

— Estamos apenas redecorando o ambiente.

— Estamos? – Jacob levantou a sobrancelha exatamente como Edward havia feito, mas não com o mesmo efeito, concluiu Bella.

— Sim, sou arquiteto e estou ajudando-a. Digamos que eu lhe devia um favor – ele sorriu de lado e piscou em direção a Bella, fazendo-a corar no mesmo instante.

— Claro... – Jacob olhou para o lugar destruído onde costumava ser a sala. – Mas, precisava realmente destruir tudo desse jeito?

— Pois é, o pessoal da desmontagem foi um tanto desleixado. – Jacob continuou o encarando, esperando que ele risse ou alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente passou por eles e se dirigiu a sala – Só irei verificar algumas coisas e já deixarei vocês a sós.

Ele passou alguns minutos andando de um lado para o outro sob o olhar atento dos dois humanos. Bella sabia que assim que ele fosse embora, Jacob iria bombardeá-la de perguntas e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria responder todas.

— Bella, amanhã eu vou mandar o pessoal do meu escritório vir até aqui e limpar essa bagunça, não se preocupe com nada. E acho que seria bom irmos amanhã ver algumas opções de pintura para as paredes e um assoalho novo, o que acha?

— Por mim tudo bem. – os olhos de Edward prendiam-na com firmeza e ela tinha a impressão de que havia sussurrado as ultimas palavras.

— Bom, – ele balançava a cabeça com um sorriso se formando no canto da boca – te vejo amanhã então. Boa noite para vocês, com licença.

Bella acompanhou com os olhos Edward passar por eles e sair pela porta tentando colocar em ordem as emoções para lidar com um Jacob morto de curiosidade ao seu lado. Ela sabia que Edward ainda não havia alcançado o elevador quando Jacob começou a perguntar.

— Arquiteto? Aquele cara parece mais um dos atores super gatos com quem você trabalha. – Bella riu de leve enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, tentando não olhar Jacob nos olhos – Vai me contar que tipo de favor é esse que o cara está te devendo? Ou é pornográfico demais para eu saber?

— Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Jake. Eu o ajudei com alguns problemas dele, apenas isso – aquilo não era exatamente uma mentira, já que ela havia servido de isca para Edward poder matar James.

— E pra retribuir ele resolve redecorar seu apartamento... Ele é gay?

— Não – só depois ela percebeu que havia respondido rápido demais. Jacob a encarou com o olhar mais safado que ela já vira na vida. – ele costumava sair com algumas atrizes.

— Tipo quem, a Cameron Diaz?

— Não, Jacob, atrizes menos conhecidas. Mas, vamos parar de falar dele... E você, como está?

— Lindo como sempre, o que acha? – Jacob sentou-se na bancada da cozinha e deu uma das risadas sacanas dele, o que fazia Bella se lembrar de quando eram mais jovens e tinham esse tipo de conversa com mais freqüência. – Estou ótimo. Terminamos a pré temporada e tenho um tempo de folga, resolvi te visitar e percebi que você nunca muda a chave reserva de lugar.

— Talvez, seja porque você é a única pessoa que sabe onde fica e a única que usa. Ninguém mais me faz visitas surpresas, as outras pessoas têm a decência de ligar e perguntar se posso receber visitas.

— Você adora minhas vistas surpresas, Bella. Por acaso tem medo que eu chegue durante uma transa selvagem?

— Cale a boca, Jacob.

Bella sentou-se ao lado de Jacob e ofereceu uma tigela do cereal que havia conseguido encontrar no armário. Ela sabia que teria que abastecer a geladeira se Jacob pretendesse passar alguns dias lá. Por ser jogador de futebol americano, Jacob comia demais o tempo todo, era quase como um pré-adolescente em fase de crescimento, e pensando bem ele sempre comera muito, desde que o conhecera.

Eles eram vizinhos e se conheciam desde que eram pequenas crianças. Isabella era dois anos mais velha e se lembrava de ensinar Jacob a andar de bicicleta e empinar pipa, estavam juntos na maior parte do tempo e nem a pressão do colegial e faculdade os separaram. O primeiro beijo de ambos foi embaixo da grande arvore que havia atrás do quintal de suas casas, era ela quem ele procurava quando queria dicas sobre mulheres e foi no ombro dele que ela chorou quando terminou o primeiro namoro. Ninguém a conhecia melhor que ele.

Ela ainda se lembrava da noite de formatura quando ele disse que amava de um jeito diferente e que ela não era apenas sua melhor amiga, aquela foi a primeira vez que ela não o respondeu prontamente, mas o fato de não amá-lo da mesma maneira a machucou. Ele prometeu nunca mais tocar no assunto e ali estavam, sentados na bancada da cozinha de Bella sendo apenas os amigos que foram na infância.

— E então, como vai Angela? – ele perguntou depois que terminou sua tigela de cereal – ainda te protegendo do Mike, do jeito que lhe pedi?

— Sim senhor, ela tem feito um ótimo trabalho. Pode parecer mentira, mas Mike não fica me perseguido como fazia antes, ele melhorou bastante.

— Que bom, já estava esperando ter que dar uns socos nele dessa vez. Agora, vamos, quero caminhar um pouco, a tarde está linda e temos muito que conversar.

Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça e os dois deixaram o apartamento destruído e saíram para a ensolarada Los Angeles.

Edward adormecera assim que chegara ao apartamento, acordando por volta das 8 da noite com o telefone tocando insistentemente ao lado da cama, Edward estendeu o braço e atendeu-o com um resmungo:

— Edward – uma voz fina e doce falou do outro lado da linha com certa urgência. Fazia meses que não escutava aquela voz, mesmo sendo de uma das pessoas mais próximas dele. – Precisamos conversar.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, completamente acordado e sentado na cama encarando a parede.

— Não posso explicar por telefone, Ed. Nós estamos indo te ver, chegamos ai em um ou dois dias...

— Alice. – ele falou com um suspiro. – O que você viu?

— Não posso falar agora. Nós estamos indo, tenha paciência. – Edward ouviu uma voz masculina gritar o nome dela do outro lado da linha. – Até logo, Edward. Fique atento.

A linha ficou muda e Edward desligou o telefone, jogando-o do outro lado da cama. Ele odiava a mania que Alice tinha de fazer suspense, era assim desde que se conheceram há muitos anos.

Ela e, seu companheiro, Jasper eram provavelmente os únicos amigos que Edward tinha e ele não fazia questão de mudar esse status. Ele conhecera Alice no carnaval de Veneza no século XVII, naquela época ele já era velho o suficiente para causar medo em muitos vampiros, portanto sempre andara entre os humanos e caçava abertamente sem nenhum para perturbá-lo.

Era uma época adorável aquela, as pessoas tinham medo do sobrenatural, era quase como uma adoração. Ele não se sentia a vontade para passear por lugares cheios de humanos como se sentia hoje em dia, mas gostava do medo estampado nos olhares e dos calafrios que causava.

O carnaval de Veneza era o lugar certo para causar medo e se divertir, havia um clima intenso no ar, a maioria estava embriagada e eles se rendiam aos instintos da luxuria, era divertido assistir as mulheres jogando-se em cima dele sem nenhum pudor pelo menos uma vez.

Aquela festa era tão antiga quanto ele, os trajes e as máscaras o faziam relembrar as antigas festas de seu povoado. Edward usava sua máscara branca cobrindo todo o rosto, deixando apenas os vividos olhos verdes a mostra. O vampiro parou por um estante em frente a fonte que ficava bem no centro da praça em que acontecia o festival e acompanhava com os olhos algumas mulheres que estavam por perto rindo alto e exibindo seus pescoços alvos.

Edward respirou fundo e sentiu todos seus sentidos ficarem alertas ao sentir um cheiro diferente de todos aqueles humanos, um cheiro forte, havia um vampiro no festival. Ele correu os olhos pela multidão até que encontrou a fonte do cheiro. Uma garota parada do outro lado da fonte, tão pequena que Edward poderia jurar que era apenas uma criança, encarava-o um pouco tensa. Ela usava um vestido tão elegante quanto qualquer outra jovem ali, porém a máscara não cobria todo o rosto, apenas os olhos, deixado a mostra uma boca pequena e vermelha que, depois de alguns segundos o encarando, abriu-se no sorriso maroto.

Completamente surpreso, Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo o rosnado preso na garganta. A maioria dos vampiros que o encontravam tendiam a fugir antes que Edward ao menos os visse, ele era velho e isso já era o bastante para impor algum respeito. Porém aquela pequena vampira, de pelo menos um século mais nova que ele, estava ali parada do outro lada da fonte simplesmente o encarando e sorrindo como se eles se conhecem-se há anos.

Lentamente, ele começou a rodear a fonte e se aproximar da vampira que continuava sorrindo e acompanhando-o com os olhos. Quando Edward parou de frente a ela, deixou que os pensamentos daquela pequena tomassem conta de sua mente e uma série de imagens dos dois juntos tomaram sua mente. Edward ficou completamente paralisado e confuso, como poderia aquela vampira ter lembranças dos dois juntos sendo que ele nunca havia a visto em todos aqueles séculos de vida?

Ele estava prestes a formular aquela pergunta em voz alta, quando a vampira abriu a boca e Edward pela primeira vez ouviu a voz doce de Alice

— Olá Edward!

Em choque, o vampiro levou a mão até o rosto e retirou a máscara deixando que toda sua expressão confusa se revelasse.

— Como...?

— Eu sei seu nome? – ela completou a frase dele com um sorriso maior ainda – Meu nome é Alice, seremos grandes amigos, Edward!

A pequena estendeu a mão em direção à Edward, porém vendo que ele continuava como uma estatua, ela rolou os olhos e deu um tapinha no braço dele.

— Vamos lá, já pode parar de ficar com essa cara de criança que acabou de descobrir como um brinquedo funciona. Pergunte-me logo o que quer que você queria perguntar.

— Como sabe meu nome?

— Do mesmo jeito que você consegue ler minha mente nesse momento, eu tenho um dom!

Por um segundo Edward quase riu da expressão de convencida que aquela pequena vampira fez, porém controlou seus instintos, não gostava de lidar com outros vampiros, muito menos aqueles que pareciam o conhecer tão bem.

— E qual seria esse dom?

— Eu vejo o futuro. E é por isso que sei que seremos bons amigos, apesar de você ter desejado me atacar havia uma curiosidade, e foi essa curiosidade que fez você mudar de idéia e mudar todo o seu futuro, me incluindo nele.

— Eu não decidi ter você no meu futuro.

— Não, mas decidiu descobrir quem eu era, o resto acontecerá apenas porque eu sou completamente adorável.

— E convencida...

— Você também é, por isso que nos damos tão bem.

— Escute aqui, vampirinha insolente...

— Edward, vamos parar de fingir que somos monstros frios e solitários, você já tomou uma decisão, estou no seu futuro e você não pode fazer nada quanto a isso. Agora vamos, estou com fome.

Edward lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter tentando virar as costas e esquecer aquele encontro. Porém a maneira como aquela vampira ria e caminhava por entre os humanos, chamando-o para acompanhá-la sem medo algum o fez ficar realmente curioso. Naquela noite ela o fez se embebedar como um humano e os dois dançaram tão alegremente quanto eles.

Ele lembrava-se de ter se divertido ao assistir um bêbado tentando agarrar Alice chamando-a de "_Piccola_" enquanto ela desviava dele rindo graciosamente, fazendo-o cair no chão diversas vezes. Desde aquela noite, Alice tornou-se sua única amiga e durante vários anos eles viajaram juntos, ele a tratando como uma criança mimada e chamando-a de "_Piccola_" quando queria irritá-la e ela o tratando como um velho rabugento que precisava de cuidados diferenciados.

Alice gostava de viajar pelo mundo para presenciar eventos históricos que ela previa com suas visões. O primeiro para qual ela o levou foi para a guilhotinada de Maria Antonieta, na qual ela ficou fazendo comentários como "_Esse não é um tipo de vestido que uma rainha devia usar no dia de sua morte_" ou "_Franceses são tão dramáticos_" e Edward apesar de manter sua expressão séria a maior parte do tempo, divertia-se com ela. Separaram-se apenas quando Alice conheceu Jasper, eles se apaixonaram imediatamente e Alice não parava de dizer que pela primeira vez ela havia visto o próprio futuro e era com aquele vampiro.

Edward permaneceu com eles por pouquíssimo tempo. Primeiro porque achava que três vampiros era um grupo grande demais, principalmente por causa do instinto de dominação que circulava seu sangue real. Segundo porque Edward não agüentava aquele clima de romance e alegria que dominava os dois. E terceiro porque Alice queria ir à Inglaterra e desde que se conheceram ele recusava-se a acompanhá-la.

Uma vez que sabia que Alice estava em boas mãos, Edward finalmente pode voltar para sua caminhada sozinho. E desde que se estabelecera em Los Angeles, eles vinham sempre visitá-lo, geralmente quando algo estranho estava para acontecer. Como agora.

N/A: DESCULPEM, sei que o cap demorou, até eu me assutei quando vi a data da ultima att. A gente ta de férias e escrevendo, mas trabalho é uma desgraça, mantenham isso em mente u_u Não desistam da gente, ok :x


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

O sol já tinha se posto. Na verdade, o céu da cidade de Los Angeles já era uma imensidão de veludo com alguns pontos de luz que conseguiam driblar a poluição e as poucas nuvens.

Edward estava sentado na frente do computador novamente. Ele tinha dito a si mesmo que precisava escrever. Todos os problemas causados por James e pelo dom que Isabella tinha de atrair problemas tinham-no afastado de seu livro. E, por mais que ele não desse a mínima para os prazos impostos pela editora, ele precisava escrever, precisava tirar mais aquela história de dentro de sua cabeça, jogá-la naquela tela de computador e, posteriormente, nas páginas de um livro. Ele simplesmente precisava se livrar dela.

Mas, é claro, não tinha sido como ele planejara. Ultimamente, nada estava saindo como ele planejava. As horas que se passaram após a curta conversa com Alice, que fizera mil e uma perguntas surgirem em sua mente, seguidas por possibilidades nada agradáveis, poderiam ser resumidas em uma única palavra: frustração.

Depois da ligação, Edward sentiu uma necessidade incontrolável de sair daquele apartamento. Ele andou sem rumo e sem se importar com isso por horas. Ele não sentia a hora passar. Quando se é um vampiro, principalmente um tão antigo quanto Edward era, isso acontece com frequência. Para os novos, o tempo é marcado pelo nascer do sol, a necessidade que isso traz de recuperar as forças e pela sede. Com o tempo, todo seu corpo voltava a ser seu de novo, o controle sobre a sede e sobre a vontade de fechar os olhos aos primeiros sinais do amanhecer voltava, e era só uma questão de persistência e coragem até adquirirem resistência aos tão incômodos raios solares.

O caos que as ruas de Los Angeles proporcionavam nunca foi tão bem vindo. Os barulhos dos carros e das vozes quase ferindo seus ouvidos e os pensamentos alheios praticamente gritando em todos os cantos de sua mente o impediam de pensar. E pensar era a última coisa que Edward queria.

Ele só queria encontrar um confortável lugar no seu tão amado e conhecido vazio. Vazio de perguntas, vazio de ansiedade. Vazio de pensamentos e de sentimentos. Não. Não de sentimentos. Edward sempre permitia que um permanecesse e o dominasse por completo. Desejo. Desejo de sangue. Desejo de ser o vampiro cruel e indiferente que encontrava prazer ao sair para caçar e avistar uma bela humana que aceitaria ir onde quer que ele pedisse sem ao menos precisar compulsão. Desejo de se deliciar com o toque macio da pele quente, ouvindo e sentindo tudo que se passava naquele corpo vivo. Desejo de acabar com tudo isso. Desejo de sentir o sangue se espalhar, correndo por cada veia de seu corpo. Desejo de apreciar a ironia de toda a situação, a ironia de, há poucos minutos, ele ter sido o corpo frio naquela cena, e ter se tornado o corpo cheio de sangue quente.

Depois de horas caminhando sem se dar conta dos rostos que passavam por ele, Edward finalmente conseguiu fazer o que sabia fazer melhor. E não achar uma vítima. Era trancar todos os sentimentos, toda a confusão e trancá-los na sua Caixa de Pandora particular. Assim ele poderia se concentrar na segunda coisa que sabia fazer melhor. Achar uma vítima.

Uma jovem, no auge do entusiasmo dos seus 20 e poucos anos, único período no qual você não se importa em se sentar nas calçadas sujas da cidade e rir mesmo não sentido mais os pés devido ao salto alto. Ela tinha olhos tão pretos que pareciam infinitos e cabelos lisos que desciam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Ruivos. Completa e originalmente ruivos.

Edward não precisou se esforçar para atrair a atenção da humana para si e logo ela estava caminhando em sua direção e seguindo-o para onde quer que ele sugerisse.

Mas depois de uma noite aquecida pelo calor do sangue, que só vampiros conhecem, o dia seguinte pareceu uma eterna pausa. Uma eterna espera.

Vampiros sabem esperar. E, como acontece com todo o resto, quanto mais velhos eles são, mais sabem. Então, Edward definitivamente sabia esperar e, em alguns momentos, até gostava. Era uma virtude. Afinal, quantas pessoas tinham a paciência - e o poder - e esperarem acordados após um dia de neve para vê-la derreter com a força do Sol? Ele tinha e era uma das coisas que mais gostava. Era bonito.

Mas ele não aguentava esse tipo de espera. A espera por Alice. Alice e sua má notícia.

Ele dormira por algumas horas durante o dia, presumindo que, se algo ruim estivesse para chegar junto com aquela_ piccola_, era melhor estar descansado. Ao acordar ainda faltando 4 horas para o Sol se por, percebeu que teria que esperar muito e começou a pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades para se distrair, sabendo que poucas delas teriam o efeito desejado. Ele se lembrou que ainda precisava terminar a reconstrução do apartamento de Isabella. Era sempre uma boa distração para sua mente caótica lembrar como Isabella detestava sua ajuda na reforma e suas reações quando ele insistia em fazê-lo. Com um pequeno sorriso curvando as pontas de seus lábios para cima, ele se dirigiu ao computador, para procurar pelo número telefone da loja de tintas.

Assim que o encontrou, pegou o aparelho que ficava ao lado do computador e discou.

Ele explicou ao atendente que queria que amostras de tintas fossem entreguem e passou o endereço de Isabella.

— Mas senhor. - disse o rapaz, que, pela voz confusa, não deveria ter mais de 20 anos. - Você precisa vir aqui e escolher as cores.

Edward revirou os olhos, sem a mínima vontade de sair do apartamento antes de ver Alice e descobrir o que estava para acontecer.

— Faça o seguinte - ele respondeu - entregue amostras de todos os tons de azul, amarelo e marrom que vocês tiver.

— Mas senhor, existem vários...

— Eu não quero saber quantos tons existem. Eu só quero uma amostra de cada um deles no endereço que te passei. Você consegue fazer isso?

— Sim senhor - o rapaz respondeu sem o mínimo de convicção.

— Muito bem. Obrigado. E mande alguns pincéis também.

E antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, Edward desligou.

Agora precisava de outra distração e pensar na expressão de espanto que tomaria o rosto de Isabella quando realizassem a entrega não o ajudaria por muito tempo. Finalmente, ele resolveu se dedicar ao seu livro, antes que Josh começasse a ligar todos os dias, a cada cinco minutos, perguntando quantas linhas ele tinha escrito.

Edward tinha que admitir: nem mesmo ele ficou satisfeito com a quantidade de linhas que havia escrito durante aquelas 4 horas. A todo segundo ele olhava pela imensa janela, mais preocupado com a mínima mudança de posição do Sol do que com as palavras que deveriam estar surgindo na tela daquele velho computador. Ele agarrara uma garrafa de uísque, que agora estava ao lado do monitor, com somente metade do líquido, que com a luz do fim do dia batendo, adquiria uma coloração levemente dourada. É claro que a bebida não fizera aflorar sua criatividade, como acontecia com alguns humanos. Ter bebido metade do uísque foi como metade de uma garrafa de água. Às vezes, ele detestava a dificuldade que um vampiro enfrentava para ficar bêbado.  
>Quando o ultimo raio de Sol finalmente sumiu no horizonte de prédio de Los Angeles, pintando o céu com um roxo profundo, com fracos pontinhos prateados surgindo lentamente aqui e ali, uma imagem breve fez com que Edward despertasse daquele mundo antigo com estradas feitas de terra e mulheres usando vestidos rodados e enfeitados para o qual ele tentava encontrar palavras boas o suficiente para descrevê-lo, para fazer com que lessem e enxergassem o que ele enxergava.<br>Foi como um flash, mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, mas o suficiente para ele ver o que precisava, para levantar e, em menos de um segundo, estar parado em frente a porta da sala de estar, girando a maçaneta. E lá estavam eles. Alice, com seu sorriso radiante, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de bater à porta, sabendo que Edward sentiria sua presença, com Jasper ao seu lado, segurando levemente sua mão, ostentando um sorriso também, mas bem mais suave e discreto que o da pequena criatura ao seu lado. Por mais nervoso que estivesse, a visão de seus dois eternos amigos fez Edward sorrir. Mas a felicidade apenas um segundo, pois no seguinte ele se lembrou da razão dos dois estarem ali. Por mais que ele quisesse, se segurou para não começar uma busca na mente dos dois sobre a razão daquela visita.  
>— Edward! - Alice exclamou, soltando a mão de Jasper e ficando nas pontas dos pés para passar os braços pelo pescoço de Edward, em um breve mas caloroso abraço. - Essa camisa é muito bonita e eu vou fingir que você não é mal educado e o fato de nos deixar parados nesse corredor é só por causa da quantidade de uísque barato que você andou ingerindo.<br>Ela não esperou resposta, nem qualquer outra reação de Edward, forçando caminho pela porta, rebocando Jasper, que só se deu ao trabalho de sorrir para Edward.  
>— O uísque não é barato. - disse Edward, fechando a porta e se virando para os dois, que já estavam sentados no imenso sofá de couro, parecendo uma escultura de um casal estupidamente belo.<br>— Claro que não. - Alice respondeu, passando os olhos pelo apartamento, sem prestara mínima atenção ao que Edward falava. - Você esteve escrevendo! - não era uma pergunta - Isso é ótimo! Mas eu realmente não entendo qual é sua obsessão por uísque. Não é como se você pudesse ficar bêbado nem nada.

— Alice... - Edward chamou, calmamente.

— Eu gostei desse tapete. É novo?

— Não, não é. Agora...

— É muito bonito, mesmo assim. E eu adoro essa vista - ela continuou falando, e se virou para a janela imensa. - Vista daqui de cima, a cidade é muito bonita. E o céu está bonito hoje, não é? Meio roxo. Eu gosto quando fica assim. Mas eu acho que você precisa de cortinas pra esconder essas persianas automáticas horrí...

—Alice – Edward chamou, um pouco mais alto dessa vez, com a voz autoritária que fez a pequena parar de falar e se virar para ele no mesmo instante. – Pare de me enrolar.

— Eu não estou te enrolando. Estou conversando. As pessoas fazem isso, seu selvagem anti – social! Ainda mais depois de algum tempo sem se ver.

Alice percebeu que sua escolha de palavras foi péssima quando um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios de Edward. Ela não precisava ler a mente dele para saber que dera a deixa perfeita para o que ele queria.

— Ótimo. – Edward disse, ainda ostentando o sorriso torto ao se sentar na poltrona de frente para o sofá. – Vamos conversar então. Vamos conversar sobre por que vocês decidiram me fazer uma visita.

Por mais irritada que estivesse consigo mesma por não ter conseguido desviar o assunto, Alice logo se recompôs, armando novamente seu sorriso angelical e respondeu:

— Porque, como eu já disse, ficamos muito tempo nos ver. Além disso, nós ouvimos sobre o vampiro que estava rondando Los Angeles.

— E nem era preciso ser a Alice pra saber. Estava em todos os noticiários. – Jasper completou, arrancando um sorriso satisfeito da pequena sentada ao lado dele, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

O sorriso torto de Edward se transformou em um sorriso completo diante da tentativa dupla de fugir do assunto.

— E também não é preciso ser a Alice pra saber que eu já cuidei disso.

— Claro que não. – a própria Alice respondeu. – Mas como parecia que você estava demorando pra arrancar a cabeça do sujeito, deduzimos que você poderia estar enfrentando algum problema. Agora que está tudo resolvido, você precisa de um ombro amigo pra contar como foi difícil. Ou melhor, dois ombros.

Ela sorriu abertamente ao terminar a frase e Edward retribuiu. Era o eterno jogo. Alice sempre via algo ruim e se recusava a contar a Edward até o último minuto, por isso eles ficavam nessas longas conversas, nas quais Alice tentava fingir que não sabia de nada e Edward tentava fazem com que ela caísse em contradição.

— Alice. - disse Edward calmamente, mas foi impedido de continuar por uma Alice que falava em uma voz tão calma quanto a dele.

— Edward. Pode parar.

— Eu paro quando você disser o que você viu.

Edward podia sentir que a ansiedade transbordava por seus olhos e, por mais que quisesse, ele não podia contê-la. E, obviamente, Alice percebeu. Edward não precisou ler a mente dela para saber disso, pois no mesmo segundo que a resolução tomou conta da mente daquela pequena criatura, seus grandes olhos castanhos perderam a convicção que vinham ostentando desde o começo da conversa e foram obscurecidos por uma ansiedade muito parecida com a de Edward.

— Edward - agora até a calma voz dela continha um fundo de ansiedade. - Você sabe que, se fosse algo importante, eu contaria.

— E sei também que vocês não se dariam ao trabalho de vir até aqui se não fosse. - ele rebateu.

Eles se encararam e a tensão que pairou entre eles era quase palpável. Mas durou apenas um segundo, pois no seguinte era a vez Jasper se manifestar para tentar controlar a situação. Ele armou um sorriso amplo e debochado antes de falar.

— Edward, você a conhece. Ela só queria garantir que você está bem. E devo admitir que eu me preocupo, às vezes.

— Eu posso resolver meus problemas sozinho. Vocês dois sabem disso. Se algo é tão grande que faz vocês se preocuparem...

— Isso é grande o suficiente pra nos preocupar. - Jasper interrompeu. - Essa sua mania de isolamento. Não é saudável...nem para você.

Uma pequena sucessão de eventos impediu que Edward respondesse. Primeiro, Alice virou a cabeça em direção ao telefone tão rápido que o movimento teria fugido aos olhos de qualquer humano e, no segundo seguinte, o toque estridente do telefone atraiu a atenção de Edward e Jasper.

Edward encaminhou-se rapidamente até telefone e o atendeu antes mesmo que tocasse pela segunda vez. Ao encostar o fone no ouvido, percebeu que um sorriso brincalhão e satisfeito tomava o rosto de Alice. De início, ele achou que era porque ela acabara de ganhar a discussão que estavam tendo, ou, no mínino, conseguido uma pequena pausa para criar bons argumentos, mas quando ele disse um "Alô" seco para quem quer que fosse que estava interrompendo, o sorriso de Alice se alargou e Edward percebeu, pelo olhar daquela pequena, que ela simplesmente estava satisfeita com a causa da interrupção e não com a interrupção em si.

—Edward? – a voz suave de Bella soou do outro lado da linha.

Ele levou menos de um segundo para se recuperar do choque causado pela reação de Alice.

— O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, com o mesmo tom seco de antes.

— Bom – uma irritação que Edward não tinha percebido de início estava presente na voz de Isabella. – Aconteceu que alguém parece ter confundido meu apartamento com um depósito de amostras de tinta e disseram que é culpa sua!

Com irritação, ele se lembrou da entrega que havia agendado.

— Eu não chamaria de culpa. É uma palavra muito pesada quando se trata de meras amostras de tinta, Isabella. Mas, sim, e comprei as tintas.

— Pra que? – Bella perguntou, ainda mais irritada.

— Pra você começar uma coleção. – Edward disse sarcasticamente e fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. – Porque precisamos pintar sua sala. Porque mais?

— Mas... – a irritação havia sumido e agora a voz de Isabella parecia fraquejar.

— Mas nada. Eu chego aí em 10 minutos.

Sem esperar resposta, Edward bateu o telefone.

— Eu gosto dela. – Alice disse no mesmo instante, ainda com aquele sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

— O que você viu tem a ver com ela? – Edward retrucou.

Alice revirou os olhos e deixou o sorriso se desfazer antes de responder.

— Já que você está tão interessado nas minhas visões, vou te contar uma. No momento em que esse telefone tocou, eu vi você indo pro apartamento dessa humana. Da mesma forma que eu vi você com ela muitas vezes depois que aquele vampiro começou a atacar a cidade. – um sorriso voltou a brincar nos lábios de Alice, mas dessa vez era um sorriso de lado, que, por alguma razão sinistra, lembrava muito o do próprio Edward.

Edward soltou uma risada que não tinha o mínimo toque de divertimento e, para reafirmar que se tratava de uma risada sarcástica, parou bruscamente, encarando Alice novamente, sem o nenhum vestígio de que estivera rindo.

— Você é hilária.

— Você também, Ed – ele franziu a testa ao ouvir o apelido que tanto detestava e que Alice fazia questão de usar. – Afinal, se bem me lembro, iscas devem morrer no final da caçada.

— Sim, elas devem. – Jasper apoiou, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Edward olhou furiosamente para os dois e, em seguida, caminhou para a porta, pegando o casaco no meio do caminho. Ao chegar perto da porta, com a mão na maçaneta, ele se virou para os dois que o encaravam ainda com aqueles sorrisos irritantes nos rostos deslumbrantes.

— Bem, eu fico feliz em ver que a memória de vocês está impecável quando se trata de planos de caça. Agora, eu tenho um lugar pra ir. – ao ver que Alice tomara fôlego para retrucar, Edward prosseguiu. – Se você acrescentar alguma coisa que não seja o motivo para estarem aqui, eu juro que ateio fogo em vocês dois.

O sorriso torto voltou ao rosto de Alice.

— Até no sofá? – ela perguntou, com um tom inocente.

Edward lhe lançou um sorriso torto à altura em resposta, virando-se novamente para a porta e finalmente saindo do apartamento.

Bella estava deitada no que sobrou do seu piso de madeira da sala, colocando em dia sua leitura interrompida há tanto tempo. Depois de desligar o telefone, com uma explicação pouco satisfatória de Edward, Bella mal conseguia parar de encarar aquela pequena montanha de latinhas de tinta e o saquinho que continha alguns pincéis, mas decidiu que não poderia ficar lá sentada, apreciando as latas como se elas fossem parte de uma escultura até Edward chegar para dar uma explicação melhor e, se ela tivesse muita sorte, tirar toda aquela bagunça do meio da sua sala destruída.

O celular de Jacob não parou de tocar durante todo o dia. Eram alguns amigos que ele cultivava em Los Angeles procurando-o para marcarem alguma reunião. Depois do quarto convite, ele resolveu aceitar, perguntando à Bella se ela não queria se juntar a eles. Ela recusou, obviamente, levando em conta que alguns jogadores de futebol americano são bem parecidos com atores quando se trata de chamar atenção em festas.

A recusa dela quase fez Jacob desistir, mas ela insistiu que ele fosse e, por fim, ele acabou concordando em deixá-la em casa, na agradável companhia de um livro. Então, ela aproveitou os poucos minutos que tinha antes de Edward chegar para finalmente retomar o livro de seu autor favorito: B. Prince.

Bella simplesmente amava todas aquelas histórias que geralmente tomavam lugar na Idade Média, com todo o luxo dos castelos, das roupas e das jóias. Com todo o fervor de um amor impossível e de um casal corajoso que lutava por ele. Nem o fato de que a grande maioria dos livros acabava em tragédia lhe tirava o desejo de ler o próximo; pelo contrário, isso só aumentava a vontade de saber qual seria a próxima aventura, como seria o casal que lutaria por seu romance impossível.

Como sempre acontecia quando ela estava lendo, dez minutos passaram como se fossem dez segundos, e Bella estava sendo tirada daquele mundo fascinante pela forte batida na porta bem antes do que ela gostaria.

Ela se levantou do chão, sem pressa alguma, sem se importar se ele ficaria impaciente por esperar alguns segundos além do estritamente necessário. Quando ela abriu a porta, Edward levantou as sobrancelhas para ela, como um simples reconhecimento de sua presença. Nenhuma saudação, nada de perguntar se ela estava bem.

— Bom, eu estou aqui. – ele começou a falar, empurrando mais a porta para que pudesse passar – Vamos testar essas tintas logo para que eu possa te deixar em paz.

— Ótimo. – Bella respondeu enquanto ele se encaminhava para as latas empilhadas perto da parede.

— De quais você gostou?

Bella hesitou, olhando dele para a pilha de latas e novamente para ele. Edward deixou o silêncio durar pouco mais de um segundo antes de rolar os olhos e falar com o tom sarcástico que estava ausente até o momento.

— É óbvio que você nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-las.

— Você só me pediu pra esperar. Eu pensei que _você_ já tivesse alguma idéia.

— Bom, minha idéia envolve tons de azul, marrom e amarelo, mas, ao que me parece, a loja têm uma vasta variedade. – ele fez um gesto com a mão, abrangendo todas as latas. – Eu pensei que, ao perceber isso, _você_ teria o bom senso de descartar algumas opções. Adicionando o fato de se trata da reforma do _seu_ apartamento.

Edward se calou e soltou um longo suspiro antes de ajoelhar-se ao lado da pilha, com o tronco tão ereto que fez Bella querer bater nele, assim que esse pensamento se formou, ela quis bater _em si mesma_ por sempre reparar naquela postura elegante que ele ostentava em qualquer circunstância. Ele começou a pegar as latas que estavam no topo da pilha e, depois de uma análise rápida do adesivo na tampa, que indicava a cor da tinta, ele as separou em outras duas pilhas, sussurrando coisas com "azul demais" ou "eles chamam isso de marrom?". Depois de ter feito isso com algumas latas, Edward parou, encarando as pilhas.

— Será que seria muito inconveniente para você vir me ajudar a escolher a tinta para pintar o _seu_ apartamento, Isabella?

Quando ela abriu a boca para responder, Edward olhou para cima com uma sobrancelha erguida e aquela visão paralisou Bella por completo. Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam faiscar enquanto a encaravam.

Uma parte dela gritava para que ela mantivesse o mínimo de dignidade ao caminhar até a pilha de latas para ajudá-lo, implorava que ela pelo menos andasse com passos firmes, com o queixo erguido e, o mais importante, _sem corar_. Mas ela não conseguiu seguir nada disso. Não sob a intensidade esmagadora que aqueles olhos verdes jogam sobre ela. Portanto, ela se sentou com as pernas cruzadas de frente para ele e pegou a primeira lata de tinta, analisando-a como ele estava fazendo e depois colocando na pilha onde todas as latas que receberam comentários negativos tinham sido postas. Era incrivelmente difícil fazer tudo isso com a mão esquerda e, quando se inclinou para pegar a quarta lata, já estava amaldiçoando mentalmente o ser humano que achava necessário criar uma variedade tão grande de tintas.

Ela pôde sentir quando Edward parou de encará-la, pois a mão que parecia estar pressionado seus pulmões, que parecia impedi-la de formular qualquer resposta insolente boa o suficiente, sumiu e a deixou soltar o ar que ela nem sabia que estava prendendo.

Minutos se passaram enquanto o silêncio fazia o ar do loft parecer pesado e os sons repetitivos das latas sendo movidas de uma pilha para outra não atenuavam essa sensação. Pelo contrário, eles a intensificavam, como pequenas pedras que são colocadas em cima de uma rocha que está a ponto de deslizar declive abaixo.

— Já chega. – Edward subitamente, levantando-se antes mesmo que Bella pudesse processar o que ele acabara de dizer.

Quando ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, ele já havia pegado o saquinho de pincéis e estava com uma lata de tinta nas mãos, caminhando em direção à parede onde costumava ficar a TV.

Bella presumiu que deveria fazer o mesmo e, enquanto pegava uma lata do topo da pilha, Edward já havia aberto a que levara consigo e mergulhara o pincel nela. Isabella caminhou lentamente observando os movimentos suaves que Edward realizava ao aplicar a tinta na parede. Era um tom de marrom quente, que parecia chocolate derretido. Após algumas pinceladas a cor ficou homogenia, quase igual à amostra que vinha na tampa da lata, e Edward parou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado e avaliando a cor. A essa altura, Bella já estava ao lado dele. Ela sabia que ele sentira sua aproximação, mesmo que ele não tenha se mexido nenhum centímetro para indicar isso. Ela analisou rapidamente a cor, concluindo que, apesar de achar a cor aconchegante e bonita, não gostava da idéia de vê-la em todas as paredes de sua sala.

— É bonita, mas é...marrom demais. – ela declarou, voltando a atenção para a lata que tinha trazido consigo, era um azul bebê que beirava o branco.

Bella se abaixou para pegar um pincel no saquinho que Edward deixara no chão e, quando se endireitou, viu que Edward permanecia na mesma posição, nem mover um único músculo, sem dar indícios de que ouvira o que ela acabara de falar. Até sua respiração, Bella notou, tinha diminuído de tal forma que ela precisou observar atentamente para ter certeza de que ele não tinha virado algum tipo de estátua extremamente detalhada e perfeita.

— Edward? Você...?

— Eu gostei dessa. – ele declarou com firmeza.

— Ok, eu também gostei, mas é...

— Marrom demais. – ele interrompeu, ainda sem olhar para ela. – Eu escutei, Isabella. Mas eu gostei. Não é marrom demais. É...o suficiente.

— Certo. Me dê um bom motivo pra pintar toda minha sala de marrom-chocolate. – Bella pode ver Edward tomando fôlego para responder, mas, no fim, ele só soltou o ar sem dizer nada, apenas franzindo a testa para aquele pedacinho marrom na parede.

— Viu só? Você nem sabe...

Bella estava pronta para dizer o quanto era inválido ele querer que ela pintasse toda a sala de marrom chocolate sem nem ao menos poder explicar porque gostava tanto da cor, mas o ar parecer fugir de seus pulmões quando ele se virou rapidamente para ela e a olhou profundamente nos olhos.

No momento em que ele se virou, seu semblante estava suave como de costume, mas assim que seu olhar caiu sobre Bella, ele franziu a testa novamente. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Mas a parte racional de Bella tinha certeza que só se passaram meros segundos antes de Edward quebrar o silêncio sufocante que começava a se instalar na sala.

— É uma boa cor, Isabella. – então ele se virou novamente para a pilha de latas que tinha selecionado como boas e andou lentamente até ela. – Vamos pintar pelo menos uma parede com ela. Se quiser, escolha um tom mais claro para as outras.

Edward se ajoelhou novamente ao lado da pilha de latas e começou a separar as tintas marrons, ignorando por completo a figura de Isabella que ainda estava paralisada pelo efeito daquele olhar.

Ela mal se lembrava da razão da discussão e se chutou mentalmente por se deixar levar tão facilmente.

Depois de alguns minutos discutindo sobre tons de marrom, eles concordaram que um que lembrava muito cappuccino parecia perfeito. Ou melhor, Edward conseguiu convencê-la disso com um olhar. E, a cada segundo que passava, ela se odiava mais por não ser capaz de sustentar sua opinião.

— Ótimo – exclamou Isabella. – minha casa vai ficar parecendo uma cafeteria.

Edward soltou um riso abafado antes de retrucar:

— Uma cafeteria com muita classe, você deve admitir.

Ele já estava se levantando para aplicar a tinta escolhida ao lado da outra, para observar o efeito, quando parou por um segundo. Talvez menos de um segundo, e Bella se sentiu feliz por ter notado a pequena reação. Ele encarou a porta com uma expressão fechada antes de prosseguir com o movimento.

— O que...? – antes que ela pudesse terminar, a porta se abriu e a resposta para a pergunta inacabada entrou na sala.

— Querida, eu voltei! – era Jacob, que ostentava um sorriso radiante. Isso até reparar que Edward estava pintando a parede.

— Como foi com o pessoal? – Bella perguntou, tentado fingir que Edward não estava lá. E ele estava colaborando melhor do que ela esperava, mantendo-se em silêncio enquanto aplicava pinceladas precisas na parede.

— Foi ótimo. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Edward o fez.

— Não parece óbvio?

— Não é um pouco tarde pra pintar a parede dos outros? – Jake perguntou.

— Ok. – Bella falou alto, quando viu que Edward se preparava para responder. – Já chega.

Para sua surpresa, Edward acatou o pedido, se contentando em lançar um sorriso torto e sarcástico na direção de Jacob. Era incrível como aqueles sorrisos dele eram tão fortes quanto qualquer palavra que ele proferia, Bella pensou. Quando se deu conta do que estava pensando, Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar essa observação mental idiota e pensando em uma boa forma para botar Edward para fora. Mas não foi necessário, já que, antes que conseguisse formar um bom argumento, Edward se antecipou novamente, largando o pincel e se endireitando naquela postura irritantemente perfeita.

— Isabella, já que você está feliz com a escolha de cores, meu trabalho acabou por hoje.

Tudo que Bella conseguiu fazer foi encará-lo com os olhos arregalados de incredulidade. Ela estava feliz com a escolha das cores? Ela não conseguia definir o que a irritava mais: se era o fato dele simplesmente proferir aquela frase depois do tempo que passaram discutindo por conta das opiniões conflitantes ou a forma convincente com que ele dizia. Ele seria capaz de fazer um ateu acreditar em milagre.

— Bom - ele prosseguiu, ao ver que ninguém diria nada - Eu vou embora. Amanhã os pintores vão aparecer, Isabella, e você terá sua sala de volta logo.

Bella continuava olhando para ele, sem poder acreditar naquela atitude pomposa. Jacob o olhava desafiadoramente, o que o fez abafar o riso. Bom, isso e o fato dos pensamentos dele estarem gritando. Mesmo a mente silenciosa de Bella não conseguia abafar aquilo. Jacob estava morrendo de ciúmes, assim como quando o vira pela primeira vez e isso transparecia na forma como ele pensava que era bom mesmo Edward sair dali. Edward, por sua vez, estava a ponto de perguntar àquela pobre criatura mortal o que faria se ele não saísse. Com certeza seria divertido vê-lo dar uma resposta petulante, que provavelmente envolveria quebrar o nariz de Edward. Ou melhor, _tentar _quebrar o nariz de Edward. Seria divertido vê-lo tentar. E só Deus sabia como ele precisava de um pouco de diversão perante todo aquele mistério que Alice estava fazendo.

Por algum instinto inexplicável, Bella caminhou a frente de Edward, com a intenção de abrir-lhe a porta. Bom, talvez não tão inexplicável. Talvez fosse só sua inabalável educação em ação, impedindo-a de simplesmente chutar Edward porta afora. É, talvez fosse isso e foi a esse pensamento que Bella se agarrou. Talvez.

Ela podia sentir o olhar de Jacob queimando em sua nuca e não conseguia imaginar como Edward conseguia sustentar aquele sorriso torto com um olhar que parecia maior que a artilharia de um exército em cima de si. Ela mesma mal conseguia levantar os olhos do chão.

Bella abriu a porta, e não tinha intenção nenhuma de despedir-se Edward quando ele passou por ela e saiu do apartamento. Ela sequer tinha a intenção de olhar para ela, mas não pôde evitar quando aquela voz suave e sarcástica atingiu seus ouvidos.

— Seu apartamento vai estar pronto logo. – ele anunciou num tom de voz bem audível, mas depois diminuiu, inclinando-se para Bella, de modo que somente ela pudesse ouvir o que vinha a seguir. – Afinal, ninguém quer que seu amigo morra de ciúmes.

Foi então que Bella o olhou, tentando decidir o que continha mais sarcasmo: a palavra "amigo" ou todas as outras juntas. Ela podia sentir que seus olhos estavam arregalados pela confusão, mas não podia fazer nada para disfarçar. Nem falar ela conseguia. Só abria e fechava a boca, tentando achar simples palavras para mandá-lo embora.

E depois veio a indignação. Indignação por Edward obviamente ter bisbilhotado a mente de Jacob para saber sobre a época na qual ele sofrera com uma daqueles amores platônicos pela melhor amiga. Eles eram adolescentes e demorou cerca de um ano e meio até Jacob se convencer que aquilo tudo não passava de um amor fraternal somado a hormônios da adolescência. Mas obviamente não havia significado nada. Obviamente Jacob nem pensava mais no assunto e Edward teve que cavar fundo na mente dele para descobrir isso. Mesmo que a expressão divertida de Edward tentasse convencê-la do contrário.

— Você... – ela mal conseguia achar palavras para expressar o que sentia. Por fim, contentou-se com uma simples e inútil exigência – Pare de bisbilhotar a mente das pessoas! – ela disse, tentando manter o tom de voz baixo.

Foi a vez de Edward arregalar os olhos devido à surpresa. Mas não demorou nem dois segundos para o sorriso torto e sarcástico voltar a tomar conta e iluminar seu rosto daquela forma maravilhosa e irritante ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu nem precisei, Isabella. Os pensamentos dele estão _gritando_. Eu bem que gostaria, mas é difícil não ouvi-los.

Novamente, Bella foi pega de surpresa e não sabia o que dizer. Antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de pensar, Edward emendou.

— Bom, vou deixar você cuidar disso.

E se virou, caminhando lenta e graciosamente pelo corredor. Bella permaneceu alguns segundos observando-o se afastar em direção ao elevador, paralisada por tudo que Edward falara antes de sair. Ao perceber que estava encarando aquelas costas por tempo demais, ela balançou a cabeça, tentando recobrar um pouco de dignidade, e bateu a porta.

Assim que ela se voltou para a sala vazia do _loft_, Jacob disparou:

— Ele é um pouco inconveniente, você não acha?

Bella demorou alguns segundos para localizá-lo, encostado descontraidamente no balcão da cozinha com um copo de suco de laranja na mão. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, encaminhando-se para perto dele, sentando no balcão enquanto ele a observava sem pressa alguma de obter um resposta.

— Sim, eu acho. Mas eu não tive muita opção.

— Como assim? Você não podia ter arranjado alguém que trabalhe só no horário comercial e não resolva vir pintar a parede na calada da noite?

Bella soltou um riso abafado por conta do exagero de Jake.

— Calada da noite, Jacob? Falando nisso...você voltou cedo.

— É...eu não estava com humor pra passar a noite fora. Você sabe. Mas não fuja do assunto!

— Não estou fugindo. – ela soltou outro suspiro, tentando arranjar uma explicação para tudo aquilo. Ultimamente, Bella pensou, era o que ela mais fazia. Tentar arranjar uma explicação para todas as confusões que envolviam Edward. – Quer dizer, Edward era a opção mais barata Você sabe que eu detesto gastar com essas coisas, mas já estava na hora de mudar.

Jacob levantou a sobrancelha a cada palavra que escutava, fazendo com que ela quase sumisse nos fios de cabelo que lhe caiam na testa, o que fez Bella querer dar um soco nele, como sempre acontecia quando ele fazia isso. Desde que eram mais jovens e Jacob tinha descoberto o poder que uma sobrancelha levantada tem, ele o usava com bastante frequência, irritando a amiga, que nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer o mesmo com tal facilidade e eficiência.

— Opção mais barata, Bella? Vestido daquele jeito? Então ele é o quê? Um gangster que brinca de decorador nas horas vagas?

— Talvez. – Bella não pôde deixar de rir tanto do tom que o amigo usava quanto com a possibilidade de Edward ser um gangster. Afinal, se levasse em conta os assassinatos a sangue frio que ele deveria cometer para sustentar sua existência, ele poderia juntar-se a alguma máfia se assim desejasse.

Não demorou muito para que Jacob caísse na gargalhada junto com ela, deixando o assunto morrer e evitando que Bella tivesse que se preocupar em inventar mais explicações.

Assim que bateu a porta do apartamento atrás de si, Edward se deparou com Alice sentada no tapete felpudo, com as pernas cruzadas e um livro nas mãos. Qualquer um que a visse juraria estar diante de uma estátua se não fosse pelo movimento rápido de seus olhos que pareciam devorar as palavras que estavam a sua frente.  
>Bastou uma rápida olhada para que ele soubesse de que livro se tratava, o que o fez bufar e dizer em uma voz seca e autoritária:<p>

— Largue isso.

Um sorriso de lado brotou nos lábios dela, mas ela não desviou os olhos do livro quando respondeu.

— Eu estou gostando. Você sabe que eu não tinha lido, não é? Odeio quando você não me avisa sobre os livros.

Edward caminhou rapidamente até ela, com a intenção de tirar-lhe o livro das mãos, mas a pequena foi mais rápida que ele, desviando no último segundo e se pondo de pé.

— Alice... - ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um gesto dela.

— É muito bom, Edward. E não é um lado seu que eu não conheça. Agora - ele fechou o livro, sentando-se no sofá e pousando o livro suavemente em seu colo. - nós precisamos conversar.

Edward levantou a sobrancelha, juntando-se a ela no sofá com um olhar desconfiado.

— Você devia parar com isso. - ela disse, como se isso botasse fim a alguma conversa pendente.

— Você vai me fazer perguntar com o que eu deveria parar?

— Tratá-la assim.

Dessa vez, ele sabia exatamente _de quem _ela estava falando. E tinha quase certeza que sabia o que o 'assim' queria dizer, mas preferiu finjir que não.

— Não me olhe com essa cara, Edward! Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Não é como se ela fosse culpada por ser parte da sua vida, então pare de tratá-la como se ela fosse algo inconveniente.

— Mas ela _é _inconveniente!

Alice bufou, fechando os olhos por um segundo antes de prosseguir.

— Você não entende.

— O que eu não entendo, Alice? - Edward perguntou em um tom cansado.

— Ela... - Alice fez uma pausa, tentando achar as palavras certas e, quando conseguiu, seus olhos brilharam - Ela é como eu!

— Você está brincando comigo.

— Cale a boca, Edward! Você sabe que é! Eu sou inconveniente e seu primeiro instinto quando nos conhecemos foi arrancar minha cabeça.

— Na verdade, esse foi meu instinto por meses.

— Viu só? E você poderia ter feito isso, você poderia ter se livrado de mim com a mesma facilidade que humanos se livram de uma folha de papel. Mas não o fez. Nem comigo, nem com ela. Por mais que você não assuma isso, você...

— Chega, Alice. - Edward se levantou com um movimento tão rápido que nem Alice conseguiu registrar direito.

Por um segundo, como sempre acontecia quando ele fazia coisas que a lembravam do quanto ele era mais poderoso que ela, ela sentiu uma pontada de medo. Mas foi só por um segundo.

— Mas... - ela disse, se levantando também.

— Mas nada, Alice. Jasper foi caçar?

— Não mude de assunto, Edward!

— Vamos fazer o seguinte,_ piccolla_. Quando você me contar o que você viu, o que te levou a fazer essa longa viagem até aqui, eu deixo você tagarelar sobre o quanto eu sou malvado com a Isabella e sobre sua opinião sobre isso. Enquanto isso, levando em conta que eu prometi não ler sua mente, eu vou mudar de assunto. E você vai me responder. O Jasper foi caçar?

Alice tinha ficado estática logo que ele começara a primeira frase. O tom calmo, ameaçador e autoritário que Edward usava tinha esse efeito e a fez visualizar perfeitamente como ele devia usar esse mesmo tom para dar ordens quando era humano. Essa característica nunca se despenderia dele. Por mais que Edward tentasse sufocar cada pedacinho de sua humanidade, Alice concluiu, a autoridade e a força que ele possuía outrora nunca o abandonariam. Elas emanavam dele em cada gesto e em cada palavra.

Novamente foi preciso somente um segundo para que ela se recuperasse e fosse capaz de responder.

— Foi.

— Ótimo. Você deveria ir também. Vocês dois precisam se alimentar depois da viagem.

Enquanto Edward proferia essa sentença, uma idéia se formava na cabeça de Alice. E foi por causa dessa idéia que ela concordou sorrindo, dirigindo-se até a porta em seguida.

Ao bater a porta atrás de si, ela chegou a pensar que deveria mesmo simplesmente seguir o conselho de Edward e ir caçar e nada mais. Mas logo o pensamento se dissipou e ela se ateve á idéia de que ele gostava demais dela para tentar matá-la pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Bom, isso e o fato de que ela não via sua cabeça sendo separada do corpo em nenhum futuro próximo, mesmo após tendo tomado a decisão.


	13. Chapter 12

N.A: EU SEI! EU SEI! Todas vocês acharam que nós tinhamos morrido, desistido da série e tudo mais. O que acontece: Nossa vida de trabalho/estudos acaba com nosso tempo, nós escrevemos, porém não com tanta rapidez (vejam bem) por isso não atualizamos, queriamos ter bastante capitulos para atualizar e tudo mais, não foi possivel, não conseguimos avançar como imaginavamos, infelizmente. Vou postar o capitulo que temos pronto e disponibilizar o próximo assim que terminarmos. NÃO DESISTAM! Nós queremos MUITO terminar essa história assim como, espero eu, vocês querem ler (se é que tem alguém aqui que ainda lê). Sem mais delongas, segue o cap 12 :D. Boa leitura!

Capítulo 12

A companhia tocou exatamente às onze horas da noite, junto com o bip do relógio. Bella estava subindo as escadas do loft em direção ao seu quarto quando foi interrompida pelo toque. Ela voltou-se, bufando ao começar a enumerar as pessoas que poderiam aparecer àquela hora. Mas, para sua surpresa, ao abrir a porta, não havia ali nenhuma de suas opções, mesmo que elas fossem, basicamente, compostas de um único ser.

Parada diante dela estava o que lhe parecia ser uma fada e, levando em conta a situação em que a vida dela se encontrava quando se tratava de eventos sobrenaturais, a possibilidade de realmente ser uma fada era bem grande. A fadinha, usando um lindo vestido azul escuro rodado, estava olhando-a com um sorriso gigantesco e olhos brilhando como se Bella fosse a coisa mais linda a ser vista.

— É tão bom finalmente te conhecer, Bella – a voz dela saiu como sinos – Estou ansiosa pra te ver há semanas!

A humana ficou parada, segurando-se na porta. Depois da frase da pequena, a única coisa que se ouvia no apartamento era o ronco profundo de Jacob que dormia no colchão colocado no meio da sala vazia.

— Oh, Deus, já entendi, você está assustada, não é? – ela disse rindo – Isso acontece há séculos e eu ainda não aprendi a me comportar educadamente quando conheço as pessoas. Meu nome é Alice, muito prazer.

Ela estendeu a mão delicadamente, esperando uma reação de Bella, que, após alguns segundos de hesitação, também estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou delicadamente.

— Meu nome é Bella. – ela ficou surpresa por conseguir falar tão firmemente – Mas isso você sabe, obviamente. A questão é: como?

— Sou amiga do Edward. – "Claro" Bella pensou "que outra pessoa nesse mundo teria amigos tão excêntricos?".

— Porque não estou surpresa?

Ela estava ponderando se podia ou não confiar naquele projeto de fada parada na sua frente. Suas experiências com "amigos" do Edward faziam com que um impulso de bater a porta com força e se esconder embaixo da cama tomasse conta dela. Contudo, a mulher de pouco mais de um metro e meio não parecia ser uma ameaça. Havia nela aquele mesmo ar sobrenatural de Edward, o que levava Bella a crer que ela também era uma vampira, mas não havia menor sinal de perigo, os olhos castanhos dela não a deslumbravam como os verdes de Edward, mas a deixava calma, confortável, como se fossem velhas conhecidas.

— Eu deveria te convidar pra entrar, eu acho – Bella disse, ainda insegura.

— Não se sinta pressionada a isso se não estiver à vontade. Você sabe o que eu sou. Se não me quiser por perto, irei entender.

Aquilo definitivamente foi inesperado. Depois daquela declaração, Bella chegou à conclusão de que não faria mal deixá-la entrar e calou o seu lado pessimista que insistia em mostrar os mais diversos tipos de morte que poderiam lhe ocorrer.

— Tudo bem, entre. – ela abriu espaço para que a pequena passasse – Me desculpe pela bagunça, ou pela falta dela, mas é que seu amigo causou alguns problemas na sala da minha casa. Não sei se você sabe.

— Ah, claro que sei. – a pequena disse olhando para sala, especialmente para o corpo de Jacob esparramado no colchão soltando profundos roncos – Tive vontade de sair de Las Vegas no mesmo instante pra tentá-lo impedir assim que tive a visão.

Bella a encarou, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com "tive a visão", mas preferiu manter a duvida para si.

— É, digamos que ele não foi nada delicado enquanto resolvia os problemas dele bem no meio da minha sala.

— Edward nunca foi muito bom com delicadezas. – ela virou-se para Bella, estranhamente deslocada naquele cenário vazio que era sua sala. – Quando nos conhecemos ele deixou bem claro que queria arrancar minha cabeça.

Sinos tilintaram mais uma vez quando ela riu, o que, Bella notou, ela fazia com frequência, mesmo que o fato de alguém querer arrancar sua cabeça não fosse assim tão engraçado.

— Venha, vamos conversar na cozinha.

As duas caminharam para a cozinha e Bella encostou de braços cruzados na pia e ficou observando enquanto Alice parava perto da mesa e ficava olhando encantada para tudo à sua volta.

— Você deve estar se perguntando por que vim até aqui, não é? – ela disse abruptamente fazendo com que a humana parasse de reparar no cabelo perfeitamente bagunçado da pequena e realmente se perguntasse sobre aquilo.

— Estou. Na verdade, não tenho a mínima ideia do porque uma amiga de Edward vir até aqui... – ou como alguém como Edward poderia ter amigos. Ela completou mentalmente

— Serei sua amiga também! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Vi isso assim que Edward decidiu vigia-la.

— Você... viu? – Bella perguntou, dessa vez sem conseguir manter a dúvida em sua mente.

— Ah, sim. Eu tenho visões sobre o futuro. – ela disse, parecendo uma pouco desconfortável pela primeira vez.

— Visões? Tipo, como Edward lê pensamentos? – Bella arriscou um pouco incerta sobre seu entendimento de assuntos sobrenaturais.

— Sim. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

— Então você também lê pensamentos? – por um momento ela se perguntou se sua mente também seria fechada para ela, como para Edward.

— Não, não. Apenas visões. Edward já é bastante irritante tendo esse poder, não precisamos de mais um nesse mundo.

Bella não conseguiu impedir uma risada sarcástica após o comentário. Ela bem sabia o quão irritante ele poderia ser, principalmente quando se tratava em espalhar os pensamentos sórdidos sobre ela que pairavam na cabeça dos seus amigos.

— Você disse que viu que seriamos amigas também. O que quis dizer com isso?

— Ora, quis dizer exatamente isso, seremos amigas... Soube disso na manhã em que Edward apareceu na porta do seu apartamento disposto a te seguir pela cidade como um cão de guarda rabugento.

Bella lembrou-se do momento em que saiu do apartamento aquela manhã, esperando que de alguma forma as lembranças da briga que ela havia presenciado houvessem sido apenas um sonho, mas Edward estava parado do outro lado da rua – incrivelmente lindo e desconfortável embaixo do sol – trazendo à tona tudo que ela temia.

— Com certeza o cão de guarda mais rabugento de todos... – Bella concordou tentando não pensar muito naquela lembrança. – Mas porque, especificamente naquele momento, você teve a visão?

— Minhas visões não são ao acaso. Elas dependem das decisões tomadas. Nesse caso, quando Edward foi forçado a te vigiar...

— Vigiar? – a humana interrompeu – Usar como isca, você quis dizer, não é?

— Não, ele realmente queria vigiá-la. – a vampira respondeu completamente séria pela primeira vez. – É claro que ele sabia da possibilidade de James tentar te caçar. Ele não seria idiota de perder essa oportunidade de matá-lo, mas, mesmo que ele não admita, ele realmente quis te proteger. Ele só é cabeça-dura.

— Ele quis me proteger? – Bella não conseguia ver como, naqueles dias em que ele a seguiu por todos os lados, ele tenha tido alguma intenção de protegê-la. – De todas as coisas que ele queria naquela semana, me proteger não esta nem na lista das dez mais.

Alice riu, deixando toda a seriedade de segundos atrás se desmanchar num sorriso.

— Ah, Bella, Edward não é conhecido por demonstrar suas verdadeiras intenções, acredite. Eu mesma só o entendo porque as decisões dele são influenciadas pelas intenções, mesmo que ele as negue, ignore e as tranque no lugar mais profundo daquela cabeça oca.

— Quer dizer que Edward me usou de isca porque, no fundo, queria me proteger? – a humana soltou sem conseguir segurar o sarcasmo gritante de sua voz. Ela tinha certeza que se conseguisse levantar a sobrancelha como Edward e Jacob faziam, ela estaria fazendo a mesma expressão irritante dos dois.

— Você ficaria surpresa com a capacidade que ele tem de sempre escolher o caminho mais difícil para tudo.

Bella ainda não acreditava em nada daquilo. Ela tinha certeza que havia sido usada, ela ouvira Edward afirmar isso enquanto lutava com James. Que motivos ele teria para mentir, uma vez que o plano já tinha dado certo?

Enquanto ela enumerava os motivos para confirmar sua teoria, uma pequena parte dela insistia em dizer que ela só não acreditava no que aquela vampira estava dizendo por que seu orgulho havia sido ferido quando ela achará que tinha sido usada, principalmente por ter sido usada por Edward.

— Eu não queria te irritar, me desculpe. – a voz suave de Alice soou pela cozinha depois de um tempo. Bella não percebeu que, muito provavelmente, estava com uma expressão nada amigável – Na verdade, eu vim até aqui exatamente pra te pedir que tenha mais paciência com Edward.

— Você não me irritou, sério. É só difícil de acreditar no que disse. Não vejo como ter paciência com ele, principalmente quando ele insiste em ser tão prepotente.

— Ele provavelmente nasceu prepotente. Não duvido nada que as primeiras palavras dele foram ordens para seus serviçais do castelo. Não consigo ver um Edward bebê dizendo "mama" ou "papa".

— Ele nasceu num castelo? – todo o sarcasmo e indignação sumiram da mente de Bella quando uma curiosidade absurda sobre o passado do vampiro tomou conta dela.

— Claro, de onde você acha que veio todo aquele porte real?

A mente de Bella trouxe a tona todas as vezes que ela admirara a postura impecável de Edward. Quando ele ameaçava alguém ou quando estavam na loja de móveis circulando como um casal, em todos os momentos ela achava que naquela postura havia algo da realeza. A confirmação de Alice tornava isso óbvio.

— Eu já imaginava que ele pertenceu à corte, mas, como ele nunca me deixou muito claro quantos anos ele tem, fica difícil localizá-lo na história da humanidade.

— Infelizmente, essa é uma informação que só ele pode te passar. Quer dizer, eu adoraria te contar os podres que sei sobre o passado dele, mas, muito provavelmente, ele iria quebrar alguma parte importante do meu corpo quanto brigássemos.

Ela disse isso casualmente, como se a quebra de alguns ossos não fossem uma grande coisa, o que, para Bella, era. Principalmente levando em consideração os inúmeros ossos quebrados que ela teve durante a vida e a mão direita ainda enfaixada que era uma constante lembrança do quão letal Edward pode ser mesmo parado.

— Eu tenho certeza que são muitos os podres da vida dele.

— Você não faz ideia.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Bella ainda não estava totalmente confortável com a presença de Alice. A essa altura, ela já tinha certeza que nenhuma das cenas de mortes que passaram por sua cabeça quando a pequena apareceu na sua porta iriam tornar-se realidade, sentia-se segura com Alice. Porém, o fato de ela saber que ambas seriam amigas depois de conhecê-la por dois minutos a assustava. Bella tinha receio do que ela poderia prever para seu futuro, uma vez que ficará claro que sua presença seria constante e, muito provavelmente, a de Edward também.

— Como exatamente alguém como Edward tem amigos? – Bella viu-se perguntando por fim.

— Ele não é um dos vampiros mais sociáveis, claro. Mas eu soube conquistar aquele coração de pedra. Pra falar a verdade, eu e Jasper somos os únicos amigos dele.

— Jasper?

— Sim, meu... er... companheiro. É, acho que é uma boa palavra pra defini-lo

— Tipo, um namorado? – a humana perguntou sem jeito, tentando entender o fato de vampiros manterem relacionamentos amorosos.

— Sim, quase isso. Só que no nosso caso é mais duradouro. Nós não oficializamos isso como num casamento, nem temos uma relação tão frágil quanto um namoro... Sabe, quando se passa quase um século com uma pessoa, os rótulos humanos parecem... frívolos.

Bella passou um momento processando o "quase um século com uma pessoa". Enquanto olhava aquela pequena, nunca poderia afirmar que ela provavelmente tinha mais de cem anos. Era difícil acompanhar as regras do sobrenatural, mas quanto mais Bella era apresentada à esse mundo, mais ela entendia que o mundo em que vivia era muito mais complexo do que achava. Problemas ambientais, guerras e questões sociais não eram nada perto do fato de que, caminhando pelo mundo, havia seres seculares – quem sabe até milenares – que tinham um conhecimento gigantesco.

Ela sentia-se compelida a fazer milhares de perguntas para Alice e percebeu que, ao contrário de Edward, ela as responderia com prazer, sem piadas sarcásticas ou respostas provocativas. Elas poderiam de fato conversar como Bella queria ter conversado com Edward, se ele não fosse tão irritante.

— Não sei se isso será considerada uma pergunta indelicada, não estou habituada com as regras sociais dos vampiros. – Bella brincou – Mas, de que época exatamente você é?

Alice riu e caminhou em direção à bancada, deu um pequeno salto, mais parecendo uma bailarina do que uma vampira, e sentou-se no alto da bancada, com uma expressão satisfeita, como se viesse esperando por aquela pergunta desde que chegara ao apartamento.

— Eu nasci na Itália, durante a Renascença, mais especificamente em Toscana. O centro de tudo – Alice ficou com um olhar perdido e um sorriso bobo tomou conta do seu rosto – Ah, Bella, era maravilhoso. Eu nasci no século XVI, era o final da Alta Renascença, a Itália era pura arte! Nenhum museu de hoje em dia transmite toda aquela experiência. Leonardo Da Vinci, Rafael Sanzio, Michelangelo...

Bella permaneceu calada, bebendo cada palavra que Alice dizia. Ela falava de sua vida e de como era viver na antiga Itália, porém seu rosto se tornava mais triste conforme ela chegava ao ponto crucial de sua história.

— Eu estava apaixonada, Bella. Apaixonada pelos ideais dele, pelos planos que ele tinha para nós. Eu fugi de casa sem hesitar, deixei toda minha vida para trás pelo amor que ele dizia sentir por mim. Pode imaginar como me senti quando ele me contou o que era? E o que pretendia fazer comigo? Quando ele disse que era um vampiro eu entrei em pânico, mas era tarde demais, Bella. Ele me transformou e depois que eu me recusei a viver como ele, saqueando e dando golpes pelo país, ele me abandonou. Tive que aprender a me virar sozinha, não só como uma vampira, mas também como uma vidente. A primeira visão que tive me deixou horrorizada, foi minutos antes de eu fazer minha primeira vitima, não preciso dizer que ela se concretizou não é? – ela pausou, olhando profundamente para Bella, tentando de alguma forma expressar todo seu desespero. – Eu aprendi tudo sozinha. Vivi por um século sozinha em Florença, me tornando mais forte com o tempo, aprendendo a me esconder e caçar. Depois desse tempo, decidi que estava na hora de conhecer o resto do mundo, minha primeira parada foi em Veneza, justamente onde conheci Edward. Minha primeira companhia vampírica. – sua risada preencheu a cozinha – Pode imaginar o que aprendi com ele?

Bella acompanhou a risada de Alice, tentando imaginar que tipo de coisas Edward poderia ensinar para alguém. Coisas do tipo sarcasmo maligno e sobrancelhas levantadas passaram pela mente dela antes que se lembrasse da maneira como ele lutara com James. Um leve arrepio percorreu a espinha dela e seu olhar foi direcionado para sala vazia que, mesmo depois de limpa por todos os destroços, a lembrava do lado mais maligno de Edward.

Alice acompanhou o olhar de Bella, porém o que via era o corpo de Jacob largado no meio da sala, em cima de um colchão pequeno demais para ele, o que fazia com que os pés e panturrilhas ficassem diretamente no chão. O ronco dele ecoava pelo apartamento e Alice perguntava-se como Bella conseguia dormir com aquela furadeira bem no meio da sala.

— O que ele te ensinou? – Bella perguntou, ainda encarando a parede oposta da sala.

— Nada muito extraordinário, na verdade. Quem o criou teve tempo de ensiná-lo muita coisa, mas eu aprendi tudo aquilo sozinha. Edward não era muito chegado a amizades e ainda não é. Acho que fui a primeira pessoa com quem ele teve uma conversa de verdade. Tenho que admitir que ele me explicou muito sobre meu dom, parece que a criadora dele também tinha poderes...

— Criadora? – Bella interrompeu, olhando nos olhos de Alice tão interessada quanto estava há minutos.

— Bom, sim. – Alice hesitou, mordendo o lábio e desviando do olhar de Bella. Com a graça de uma bailarina, ela desceu da bancada e começou a caminhar pela cozinha, encarando qualquer coisa menos Bella – Eu não a conheci, só sei o que Edward me contou, na verdade.

— E o que ele contou?

— Bella, sinto muito, mas isso é algo que não posso lhe contar. É a história dele, não tenho direito.

Bella sentiu toda sua curiosidade esmaecer. Ela sabia que Alice estava certa, ela não tinha direito de contar, nem a humana tinha direito de perguntar sobre isso. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Bella finalmente encontrou uma pergunta em sua mente que não entrava na privacidade da vida de Edward.

— Você disse que tem um dom, Edward lê pensamentos... Todos os vampiros tem esse tipo de coisa?

— Ah, não. – Alice parecia aliviada por Bella ter formulado uma pergunta que ela finalmente podia responder sem colocar o pescoço mais em risco – Apenas alguns vampiros apresentam essa manifestação. Não tenho certeza se é aleatório, ou não. Também não sei se existe mais de um vampiro com o mesmo poder, no nosso mundo tudo é muito vago. Tenho certeza que nunca encontrei nenhum outro vampiro que previsse o futuro, nem Edward conheceu um que lesse pensamentos... Porém, ele já encontrou uma mente tão silenciosa quanto a sua, mas...

Alice percebeu tarde demais o quanto tinha revelado para a humana. Com os olhos arregalados conseguiu interromper a frase antes que revelasse mais da vida de Edward do que era saudável para ela mesma.

A humana ficou encarando-a, esperando que ela continuasse a falar sobre a mente dela. Porém, quando viu que ela não continuaria, percebeu que muito provavelmente a continuação da frase levaria a mais revelações da vida de Edward, fazendo sua curiosidade voltar com força total.

— Acho que você falou demais, não é? – a humana arriscou.

— Oh se falei. – Alice suspirou alto – Entenda, Bella, Edward confia muito em mim. Há coisas sobre a vida dele que levei anos, acredite, _muitos_ anos para que ele me contasse. Sei que seremos ótimas amigas e sei também que você não sairá tão cedo da vida de Edward, mas tenho que deixar as coisas acontecerem no momento correto. Logo ele irá parar de agir como um velho rabugento. Quando isso acontecer, você irá poder conversar com ele como faz comigo. Acredite.

Bella ficou olhando para Alice enquanto processava tudo que ela havia dito, principalmente a parte do "e sei também que você não sairá tão cedo da vida de Edward". Ele prometera que após a reforma do apartamento sumiria da vida dela e Bella vinha aguardando por isso ansiosamente. O fato de Alice achar que ela ficaria por muito tempo na vida de Edward frustrava completamente os planos dela.

— Er, Alice... não querendo duvidar das suas visões, mas eu não pretendo permanecer muito tempo na vida de Edward e aposto que ele também não está interessado em permanecer na minha.

Alice esboçou um pequeno sorriso enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito estranho, antes que Bella pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, Alice desviou o assunto.

— Sua sala vai ficar linda. Marrom combina com seus olhos.

— É, aparentemente seu amigo tem um obsessão por marrom.

Alice soltou uma risada baixa e suave, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Não que eu saiba. – então Alice fez uma pausa, entortando a cabeça levemente para o lado enquanto olhava para ela, o que fez Bella se lembrar de como analisou a amostra de tinta na parede. – Para ser honesta, é exatamente igual os seus olhos.

— O quê?

Alice não respondeu. Simplesmente encarou Bella por mais alguns segundos, até a humana não aguentar mais aqueles olhos profundos perfurando os seus e desviar o olhar e começar a encarar a bancada da cozinha como se o padrão do granito fosse a chave para descobrir a cura do câncer.

Então, sem aviso ou motivo algum, Alice começo a rir. Mas não a risada baixa de segundas atrás, e sim uma gargalhada alta que fez Bella se perguntar como Jacob ainda dormia. Porém, no segundo seguinte, Bella estava rindo também, pelo simples motivo da gargalhada de Alice ser extremamente contagiante.

— O que...o que foi? – Bella perguntou ofegante, depois de conseguir conter o riso.

Alice pousou a mão suavemente sobre a própria boca, como se isso fosse ajuda-la a parar.

— Desculpe, Bella. Não foi nada, só um pensamento louco passando pela minha cabeça. Eu sinto muito. E tenho que ir. – então ela saltou da bancada e caminhou em direção à porta como se flutuasse.

Bella foi atrás dela, se sentindo mais atrapalhada que o normal diante de toda aquela vampira que parecia ser a personificação da graciosidade caminhando á sua frente.

—Eu espero que você não tenha problemas por ter vindo aqui. – Bella disse enquanto abria a porta. – Quero dizer, Edward tentando arrancar sua cabeça e tudo mais.

— Ah, com certeza ele vai tentar. – Alice respondeu com um tom risonho, passando pela porta que a humana segurava aberta.

Novamente, Bella se esforçou para entender como alguém, mesmo sendo um vampiro, poderia ficar tão calmo com a perspectiva de ser decapitado. Ao se virar para se despedir, Alice pareceu ter percebido a confusão que passa pela cabeça da humana, lhe lançando um sorriso deslumbrante e amigável.

— Não se preocupe, Bella. Não vai ser a primeira vez e muito menos a última. – depois de uma pausa pensativa, Alice prosseguiu. – Entenda uma coisa, Bella. Nós, vampiros, sentimos as coisas com uma intensidade mil vezes maior que qualquer humano. Somos incapazes de odiar pouco, amar pouco, ou o que quer que seja. Mas, ás vezes, os sentimentos vão com a mesma rapidez que chegam. Às vezes. Outras vezes, nós temos que nos controlar, nos desligar de tudo. Quanto mais velhos, melhor nosso autocontrole sobre qualquer sentimento, até mesmo sobre a sede. E Edward, ahh, ele é melhor nisso do que qualquer vampiro que eu conheça. Eu tenho certeza que a raiva dele vai passar tão rápido quanto vai chegar assim que me vir abrindo a porta.

Bella levou um segundo para entender e acreditar tudo em tudo. Mas bastou se lembrar do dia em que conseguiu aquela mão luxada. A raiva que Edward prendê-la na parede e quase quebrar seu pescoço havia passado com a mesma rapidez que Alice acabara de descrever. Ao se lembrar disso, Bella achou que Edward não era tão com assim em controlar seus sentimentos amplificados, afinal, se ele fosse, ela nem teria sido grudada na parede pra começar.

— Você tem certeza que ele é tão controlado assim? Quer dizer, eu tenho uma mão luxada que diz o contrário. – Bella levantou a mão enfaixada para que Alice pudesse ver.

A vampira soltou um riso abafado antes de responder.

— Acredite em mim, Bella. Se Edward parasse de se controlar nesse exato momento, não sobraria nada daqui até o Caribe para contar a história. Ele é como um depósito de gasolina que está constantemente cercado por fogo. Os bombeiros agradecem aos céus se só uma pequena explosão acontecesse às vezes, não é? – Alice piscou para Bella antes de se dirigir ao elevador.

Bella ainda deve ter permanecido parada na porta do apartamento por alguns minutos tentando mesurar o tamanho do problema que havia se metido antes de conseguir se mover para dentro do apartamento e, finalmente, ir se deitar.

Assim que Alice terminou de fechar a porta da cobertura de Edward, ele ouviu o rugido de raiva surgindo na garganta do vampiro. Ele já tinha lido os pensamentos dela desde que virara a esquina e não gostava nada do que havia ocorrido.

— Antes que você comece a gritar e quebrar seus moveis caros, nada que me diga, ou nenhum membro que você separe do meu corpo, irá fazer eu me arrepender do que fiz. Portanto, acho melhor você economizar saliva e ir caçar.

— Alice. – Edward começou com um tom frio e tão raivoso que por um milésimo de segundo ela teve medo, mas o fato de ela não visualizar nenhum sangue, nem cabeças separadas do corpo em seu futuro fez o medo se dissipar.

— Edward. – Ela repetiu numa imitação barata do tom do vampiro.

— Não brinque comigo, Alice. O que foi fazer no apartamento da humana?

— À essa altura do campeonato você já leu todos os meu pensamento, já que eu não fiz o mínimo de esforço de cala-los, então já sabe o que fui fazer, o que falei e que vou voltar. Então, como eu disse, poupe-nos de uma confusão desnecessária.

— ALICE! – Edward jogou a mesa de centro na parede ao lado da TV transformando-a em pedacinhos de madeira triturados. – Não. Brinque. Comigo.

— Francamente, Edward, a mesa de centro? – ela bufou, fazendo com que a franja levantasse rapidamente. – Você sabe que ela é minha favorita para apoiar os pés.

Edward inclinou a cabeça lentamente para o lado, com os olhos mais negros que Alice achou possível ver um dia.

— Ok, Edward. O que você esperava? Desde que cheguei você viu exatamente o que irá acontecer entre vocês dois, porque insiste em negar? Não cabe mais à uma decisão, sua ou dela, a decisão já foi tomada.

Uma enxurrada de visões tomou conta dos pensamentos de Edward, visões essas que ele fazia questão de ignorar com tanta firmeza quanto Alice fazia questão de esconder outras tantas visões dele.

— Você sabe que eu posso simplesmente mata-la e eliminar qualquer possibilidade dessas visões acontecerem, não sabe? – Edward disse num tom frio e controlado.

— E você sabe que se realmente quisesse fazer isso já teria feito. Agora você já pode parar de agir como um garoto de doze anos. Até logo.

Alice passou por Edward e se dirigiu até o quarto de hospedes como se nada houvesse acontecido. Mesmo sabendo que ele poderia destruir o apartamento inteiro em um ataque de ódio ela, continuou andando. Edward não a machucaria, muito menos mataria Bella, mas ela já estava farta de vê-lo agir tão estupidamente sobre algo que não havia mais volta. Alice tomara a decisão pelos dois seres mais teimosos de L.A, ela iria cuidar da consciência deles, até que fosse preciso cuidar da integridade física também.

Quando o dia amanheceu e Alice saiu do quarto, ela esperava achar um caos na sala, porém tudo estava no lugar, exceto por um par de copos de whisky largados na bancada da cozinha e um cheiro diferente no apartamento. Alice achou que, uma vez que estava com todos os membros no lugar também, ela podia passar mais algum tempo com Bella.

Ela rapidamente ligou para a humana, convidando-a para um café da manhã no café que havia na esquina do apartamento de Edward. Ela hesitou quando Bella pediu o endereço, afinal, o apartamento era um lugar sagrado para Edward, ninguém sabia onde era além dela e Jasper. Todas as humanas que ele trazia para suas festinhas tinham a mente completamente apagada. Porém, ao lembrar-se que a mente de Bella era completamente inacessível, Alice percebeu que ele não saberia que ela contou e muito menos outro vampiro poderia arrancar a informação da mente dela. Com a consciência limpa, Alice passou o endereço e pediu que ela a esperasse em frente ao prédio, assim ninguém se machucaria.

Com tudo acertado, Alice voltou para o quarto para se arrumar.

Bella estava examinando a geladeira em busca de algo para comer quando o celular tocou. Ela sabia que sair para tomar café com uma vampira era muito fora do protocolo social que ela vivia, mas a simpatia que ela nutria por Alice a fez aceitar. Jacob iria se virar como sempre.

Ela subiu para o quarto e trocou o pijama por uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, já que era o máximo que ela conseguia elaborar estando com a mão direita imobilizada. Meia hora depois da ligação, Bella estava descendo do taxi na porta do edifício mais sofisticado de toda Los Angeles. Ela não ficou surpresa, afinal não esperava menos de um ser tão arrogante.

Alice havia dito para espera-la na porta do edifício, porém, após ficar vinte minutos parada na frente daquela torre de dinheiro, Bella começou se sentir desconfortável. Ela supôs que, uma vez que Edward entrava e saia do apartamento dela quando bem entendesse, ela poderia fazer o mesmo, Além disso, internamente ela estava morrendo para saber como era o apartamento dele. Talvez isso a fizesse compreendê-lo melhor, ou talvez, ela conseguiria se sentir mais próxima conhecendo uma parte tão intima dele. Ela sabia que provavelmente não a deixariam passar da portaria, mas não custava nada tentar.

Um senhor encontrava-se atrás de uma bancada espelhada, havia vários sofás cinza espalhados pelo hall, o que fez Bella pensar que, se não conseguisse subir, pelo menos poderia esperar mais confortavelmente.

— Eh, bom dia – ela disse assim que se aproximou da bancada.

— Bom dia, senhorita. Posso ajuda-la? – o tom amável do senhor a fez se sentir mais confiante.

— Vim visitar uma amiga, Alice. Ela esta no apartamento de Edward.

O recepcionista franziu a testa por alguns segundos e a hesitação dele fez as pernas de Bella tremerem ligeiramente. Ela sabia que ele pegaria o telefone e ligaria para Edward que então desceria para saber o que ela fazia ali. Ela não queria ter que vê-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso aconteceria se ela subisse, era mais fácil aguentar o tom arrogante dele sem espectadores. Enquanto ela imaginava um Edward furioso gritando na recepção, o senhor mudou a fisionomia, como se houvesse lembrado de algo.

— Ah, sim. A dona Alice me avisou que você viria! Que cabeça a minha! Pode subir, os elevadores ficam no final do corredor. Cobertura.

Bella mal podia acreditar que tinha sido tão fácil, que tipo de segurança era aquela? Antes que o senhor mudasse de ideia, ela agradeceu e encaminhou-se para os elevadores com passos rápidos e firmes.

O elevador era maior que seu closet e tão luxuoso e tecnológico que ela ficou com medo de quebrar alguma coisa, seja lá o que fosse que ela pudesse quebrar dentro de um elevador. Ela apertou o touch screen com os números dos andares delicadamente e o elevador iniciou sua subida. Bella sentiu o suor das mãos aumentar consideravelmente e cada número que passava pelo visor acima da porta fazia aumentar seu frio na barriga.

Quando a voz eletrônica anunciou a chegada à cobertura, Bella sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota. As portas se abriram para um hall ainda mais luxuoso que a recepção, porém numa versão menor. A porta do apartamento ficava de frete para o elevador, era gigante e imponente, tal qual o dono do lugar. Por um segundo, ela cogitou a possibilidade de voltar para o elevador e esperar a Alice lá embaixo, porém não queria mais agir como uma idiota quando se tratava de Edward, portanto levantou a cabeça e com toda a dignidade que pode reunir ficou de frente para a porta, pronta para apertar a campainha.

Antes que o corpo de Bella pudesse responder à ordem, a porta do apartamento se abriu e por um momento ela ficou confusa, se perguntando se havia errado o endereço, uma vez que do lado de dentro do apartamento havia uma loira de capa de revista parada. Demorou alguns segundos para que Bella conseguisse reconhecer a presença imponente e quase evasiva de Edward segurando a porta aberta. Assim que ela notou a presença dele, a atmosfera de todo o andar mudou.

Ao encontrar os olhos dele, ela viu o tom claro de verde escurecendo até se tornar de um negro absoluto. A artéria do pescoço dele pulsava com força e mesmo em meio a tanto perigo, ela conseguiu se perguntar como ele teria pulsação se ele era um vampiro.

— Kate, querida, você já pode ir agora – ele não desviou os olhos de Bella enquanto se dirigia à barbie ambulante. – Lembre-se do que eu te disse.

Kate saiu andando roboticamente em direção ao elevador, não se ouvia nada além dos passos dela. Bella sentiu o estomago apertar ainda mais quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ela ouvir um pequeno bip assim que Kate apertou o botão do andar. A porta do elevador se fechou lentamente.

A tensão que havia tomado conta da situação se tornou mais sufocante quando Bella percebeu estava sozinha com Edward. O escuro dos olhos dele não deixava duvidas de que ele estava furioso. Bella começou a ordenar o corpo a correr o mais rápido possível para longe dele, porém, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava focalizada pelos olhos dele, ela não conseguia mover um musculo.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui, Isabella – a voz de Edward parecia uma faca fria e afiada cortando e atravessando Bella por completo. Ela sabia que não conseguiria responder, mesmo se tivesse uma resposta adequada.

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo lá, mas sabia que havia assinado seu atestado de óbito.

— Eu.. é.. café... Alice. – Bella conseguiu com muito esforço cuspir as palavras sem qualquer estabilidade emocional.

— Alice? – Edward rosnou – Alice te deu o endereço e te convidou para tomar café aqui?

— Não! – Bella respondeu rapidamente. – O café era na cafeteria da esquina. – ela conseguiu falar com uma voz fraca, mal acreditando que havia conseguido formar as palavras.

— Então, porque, em nome do que quer que você acredite, você está na porta do meu apartamento e não na cafeteria da esquina? – Ele gritou enquanto largava a porta e caminhava até o lado de fora do apartamento, parando a centímetros de Bella.

Naquele momento, Bella perdeu completamente a capacidade de falar. Ela só conseguia ouvir seu cérebro gritando para que ela corresse. Ela morreria, com toda a certeza.

Alice estava no quarto terminando de se arrumar quando ouviu a porta do apartamento se abrindo, no mesmo instante, a cena de Bella na porta do apartamento atravessou sua mente. Ela ficou paralisada sem saber exatamente o que fazer, sabendo qual seria a reação de Edward, enquanto ela ouvia a conversa e tentava arranjar uma forma de acalmar o vampiro, a decisão foi tomada, Alice viu Bella sendo morta por Edward.

Antes que ele pudesse concretizar a visão e encostar as mãos em Bella, Alice correu até o hall e parou atrás de Edward, pronta para agir.

— Não é uma boa ideia, Edward.

Edward não moveu um músculo, ele continuava a encarar Bella como um predador encara sua presa.

— Qual delas, Alice? – milhares de formas de matar Bella passaram como um flash enquanto Edward pensava nelas.

Alice passou como um raio por Edward pegando Bella no colo e voou pela saída de emergência. Quando Edward se preparou para ir atrás delas, uma calma repentina tomou conta de todo o corpo dele.

— Jasper, pare.

Edward não precisou olhar para saber exatamente de onde via aquela onda calmante. Ele conhecia bem os efeitos do poder de Jasper. Quando se virou, o encontrou parado dentro do apartamento, completamente focado em Edward.

— Não deixarei você machucar minha Alice, Edward – Jasper disse com um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Jasper, eu não estou brincando...

— Eu também não, Ed. Agora, sente-se e se acalme. Matar a humana e machucar Alice não irá ajudar em nada.

— Ah, mas é claro que vai ajudar. – Edward dizia calmamente, ainda que em sua cabeça ele estivesse planejando formas de fugir e realmente matar a humana.

— Acredite em mim, você irá se arrepender depois.

Edward sentou-se no sofá enquanto novas ondas de calma tomavam conta de seu corpo. Ele quase não sentia mais os desejos assassinos de poucos segundos atrás.

— Edward, confie em Alice. – Jasper falava lentamente como se estivesse conversando com uma criança birrenta – Ela não daria seu endereço para humana se não confiasse nela. Ela nunca erra.

Edward ficou encarando Jasper, mesmo que não conseguisse sentir raiva naquele momento, ele se lembraria disso mais tarde.

— Não me importa, Jasper. Meu apartamento, minhas regras. As únicas humanas que colocam os pés nesse lugar são as que eu vou usar como bolsa de sangue. Eu não preciso de humana nenhuma aparecendo no meu apartamento como se ela fosse bem-vinda, ainda mais uma que eu não consigo entrar na mente.

Era muito mais fácil trazer mulheres até o apartamento para diversão, principalmente quando Edward podia facilmente apagar a mente delas e faze-las esquecer completamente da localização.

— Se você não pode entrar na mente dela, nenhum outro vampiro pode. Duvido que até mesmo eu possa manipular as emoções dela.

— Não estou preocupado com a mente dela, mas aposto que ela cederia facilmente a tortura... Eu mesmo consigo imaginar diversas formas de tortura-la. – Edward sentiu outra onda de calma domina-lo enquanto pensava em torturar Bella. – Eu não vou mais atrás delas, Jasper, pode parar.

Jasper não se convenceu, simplesmente sentou-se na frente do Edward e continuou a encara-lo.

— Não tenho pressa. – ele disse sorrindo enquanto cruzava os braços e se aconchegava no sofá.

Edward bufou e, vendo que não tinha saída, encostou no sofá e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse em formas de separar a cabeça de Bella do corpo.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

— Por que vocês vieram?

Edward permaneceu com os olhos fechados enquanto esperava por uma resposta, ainda contido pelas ondas de calma comandadas por Jasper. Ele sabia que não adiantava lutar, pois já vira Jasper deixar vampiros extremamente mais fortes sem sentidos utilizando seus poderes. Ele não queria acabar pateticamente desmaiado em seu próprio tapete.

— O quê? – Jasper foi pego de surpresa pela repentina introdução do assunto após longos minutos de silêncio.

— Você me ouviu. Quer que eu pare de pensar em arrancar a cabeça daquela humana? Então me distraia e me conte a razão disso tudo.

A risada abafada de Jasper chegou até os ouvidos de Edward e ele pôde imaginá-lo balançando a cabeça enquanto ria.

— Por que você não tenta ler minha mente pra descobrir?

— Porque a sua mulher já me considera mal-educado o suficiente sem que eu tente invadir o santuário sagrado da sua mente. – Edward fez uma pausa, abrindo os olhos e enfim encarando o amigo. Jasper não parecia nem de longe irritado com toda a situação. Jasper nunca se irritava com situação alguma. – E porque eu prometi a ela.

O rosto de Jasper perdeu um pouco do divertimento que exibia anteriormente, tornando-se ligeiramente mais sério diante da sinceridade de Edward. Jasper então respirou antes de proferir a frase seguinte.

— Você tem que confiar nela, Edward.

Essa definitivamente não era resposta que Edward estava esperando, portanto foram precisos alguns segundos até ele percebesse que era isso. Sem nenhum complemento ou explicação.

— Eu confio nela! – Edward retrucou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Eu sei disso. Você confia nela do seu jeito.

— Do meu jeito? – a sobrancelha de Edward se ergueu ainda mais.

Os sentimentos de Edward, principalmente a raiva, sempre foram os mais difíceis que Jasper já tentara controlar e ele sabia que, se não escolhesse as palavras com extrema cautela, a raiva que o amigo sentia no momento aumentaria de tal forma que seria impossível para ele controlar.

— Sim, você precisa saber o que está acontecendo. Você pode até deixá-la lidar com a situação, mas precisa saber qual é a situação.

— Mas é claro que eu preciso saber! Quando eu não sei, a sua mulher traz uma humana com uma mente impenetrável pro meu apartamento! – o tom de voz de Edward subia a cada palavra pronunciada e, ao mesmo tempo, ele se levantava do sofá.

Jasper sabia que estava a um passo de ter o pescoço quebrado. O que não significava que ele morreria, mas sempre era extremamente incômodo.

— Eu sei. Isso foi desagradá...

— Desagradável? – interrompeu Edward e Jasper podia sentir o enorme esforço empregado pelo vampiro para não jogar alguma parte da mobília nele. – Desagradável, Jasper? Isso foi bem além de desagradável! O que ela...

— Só me responda uma coisa, Edward. – foi a vez de Jasper interromper, elevando seu tom de voz para tentar se sobrepor ao outro. – Desde que você a conhece, durante todos esses séculos, me diga uma só vez em que as ações dela com relação à alguma visão pioraram a situação.

Jasper fez uma pausa, dando tempo a Edward para tentar recordar algum acontecimento que ele tinha certeza que nunca havia ocorrido. Porque ele conhecia sua companheira, ele sabia que há muito tempo Alice aprendera a interpretar as visões da maneira correta e não agir precipitadamente tentando evitar o inevitável.

Edward assumiu um semblante pensativo que durou apenas um segundo antes de ele soltar um suspiro derrotado e se jogar de volta no sofá. Jasper pôde sentir a raiva diminuir vertiginosamente e também soltou o ar que ele nem percebera que estava prendendo antes de prosseguir.

— Você e eu sabemos que ela faz o possível para minimizar os danos porque às vezes, não pode impedir as visões de se tornarem realidade. E isso sim ela sempre consegue. Para mim, a única razão para estarmos aqui é porque a Alice disse que era onde precisarmos estar e já é o bastante. Portanto, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ela viu para decidir vir para cá.

— Ok – disse Edward, massageando as têmporas – Por enquanto, eu vou aceitar isso. Mas ela vai ter que me contar em algum momento.

— E ela vai. – Jasper respondeu com firmeza. – E o outro ponto: a humana no seu covil. Alice não...

— Daria o endereço a ela se achasse que isso fosse causar problemas. – Edward não precisou ler a mente dele para poder completar o argumento. – Eu entendi. E continuo não gostando.

Jasper sorriu, se levantando e se encaminhando até a porta com a intenção de sair para caçar, sabendo que a discussão estava encerada e que Edward não machucaria Alice quando ela voltasse. Quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta, ele disse:

— Bom, esse é problema dos dias de hoje: ninguém tem o mínimo respeito pelas vontades da realeza.

Jasper foi rápido o suficiente para sair após dizer isso, o que fez com que qualquer que tenha sido o objeto decorativo que Edward jogara em sua direção se espatifasse na porta do apartamento.

Para Bella, tudo passou como um turbilhão. A última coisa que ela se lembrava com clareza, uma clareza impressionante para falar a verdade, era daqueles olhos extremamente negros de Edward se aproximando perigosamente dela. Ela já tinha aceitado que aquele seria seu fim. Sua mente mal registrara a conversa que se passou entre Edward e Alice. Registrou menos ainda quando recebeu um solavanco e, de repente, os olhos negros não estavam mais a frente dela.

Quando o choque se esvaiu o suficiente para que Bella conseguisse registrar as coisas ao seu redor novamente, ela percebeu que estava em um carro. Precisou piscar diversas vezes para perceber um registro de taxista pendurado no painel e uma Alice de olhos arregalados e preocupados fitando-a de perto.

Assim que percebeu que Bella estava saindo do choque, Alice soltou um suspiro aliviado e se afastou.

— Graças a Deus. – ela disse, relaxando no banco do taxi. – Estamos indo para a sua casa, Bella. Está tudo bem.

Aos poucos, Bella, ainda sem a capacidade de falar, começou a entender o que se passara naqueles terríveis minutos. Ou segundos. Ela não sabia dizer o tempo transcorrido entre estar encarando a morte na forma dos olhos negros de Edward e ser salva por Alice. Agora ela percebia que a vampira havia tirado-a de lá. Provavelmente a carregado. O pensamento de alguém tão pequena quanto Alice ser capaz de carrega-la era um tanto perturbador para sua mente que ainda estava tão confusa.

Bella não proferiu uma palavra em todo o trajeto até seu apartamento. Não havia o que dizer. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais percebia o quanto tinha sido burra. E em uma série de momentos. Mas a principal burrice, Bella percebeu com pesar, odiando-se ainda mais, foi acreditar que Edward não a machucaria. Mesmo depois de quase ter sido morta por asfixia em seu recém-destruído apartamento, ela tinha sido capaz de acreditar que ele não seria capaz de matá-la.

Ela tinha se permitido entrar naquela situação repleta de seres sobrenaturais e nem ao menos tivera a capacidade de manter a noção do que realmente se tratava tudo aquilo. Edward era um vampiro na definição mais pura da palavra. Ele podia não ser selvagem e impulsivo como James, mas isso não queria dizer que ele era...humano. E Bella pôde ver isso nos olhos dele há poucos minutos. Ela pôde ver o lembrete de algo que ela jamais deveria ter se esquecido.

Quando o táxi finalmente estacionou na porta do prédio de Bella, Alice fez menção de segurar sua mão para guia-la para fora do carro, mas Bella recuou, abriu a outra porta e desceu. Após contornar o carro e chegar em segurança na calçada, Bella se deparou novamente com o olhar preocupado de Alice. Mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, pela primeira vez desde que vira aquele rosto de fada, Bella sentiu medo.

Como se pudesse ler o pensamentos dela, Alice tentou forçar um sorriso ao dizer:

— Está tudo bem, Bella.

Bella encarou suas mãos levemente trêmulas ao responder com uma voz igualmente instável.

— Não, não está. – então ela levantou lentamente a olhar para encontrar o de Alice – Ele tentou me matar, Alice. Mas sabe...é isso que vocês fazem, não é?

— Não, nós não matamos nossos amigos, Bella. – Alice respondeu em um tom de voz mais sério do que Bella jamais ouvira vindo daquele pequeno ser.

Bella soltou um riso de escárnio.

— Nós não somos amigos.

— Não, vocês não são. – Bella levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o riso na voz de Alice. Ela, de fato, estava sorrindo. – Edward é...complicado. Só acredite em mim quando eu digo que, se ele realmente quisesse te matar…

— Eu já estaria morta. Já ouvi isso.

— É a verdade. Acredite em mim, Bella. Eu nunca vi alguém que Edward realmente quisesse morto sair vivo de um encontro com ele. E, pelo que eu sei, essa é a sua segunda vez.

— Sua intenção era soar otimista? Porque tudo que me vem a cabeça é que ele tentou me matar duas vezes!

Alice soltou outro riso abafado e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Vá para casa, Bella. Tome um banho e...tente relaxar. Eu não posso fazer você entender, então…

Bella trancou a porta de seu apartamento e apoiou as costas nela, como se o peso de seu corpo fosse assegurar que tudo que pudesse machucá-la realmente ficasse do lado de fora. Seu lado racional soltou um riso debochado, sabendo o quão tola era tal tentativa.

Ela não podia mais correr, podia? Ela já estava presa naquela situação de forma irreversível. Tudo que ela podia fazer era torcer para Alice realmente conhecer Edward mais que todos e estar certa sobre o desejo do vampiro de ver Bella morta. Por mais irracional que pudesse parecer, ela confiava em Alice. Por mais que ela tivesse consciência que ela talvez fosse tão mortal quanto o próprio Edward, Bella não conseguia se obrigar a suspeitar dela. Alice era o mais próximo da segurança que ela alcançaria em meio a toda aquela bagunça.

"_Se ele a quisesse morta, você não estaria aqui._" era o que ela repetiu a si mesma antes de desencostar o corpo da porta e se encaminhar para a cozinha do apartamento semi-destruído. O plano era fazer uma chocolate quente e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas até que o açúcar fizesse seu trabalho e abafasse o temor que ainda incomodava seu estômago.

Quando chegou à cozinha, Bella encontrou um pequeno monte de cartas empilhado sobre o balcão e, por cima de tudo, havia um bilhete com a caligrafia que ela instantaneamente reconheceu com sendo de Jacob.

"_Qual é seu problema com as cartas? Você não as pega há o que? Duas semanas? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. De nada. Eu fui até um bar com o pessoal. Caso queria se divertir um pouco, este é o endereço…_".

Um meio sorriso conseguiu brotar nos lábios de Bella ao ler aquelas palavras. Era o efeito de Jacob. Ele a fazia sorrir, por menor que fosse o sorriso, independente do problema pelo qual ela estivesse passando.

Bella colocou o bilhete de lado e começou a olhar o restante das cartas. A maioria se tratava de contas, além de algumas propagandas. Tudo completamente dentro do esperado. Um estranho e pequeno alívio cresceu timidamente o peito de Bella. Era bom ver que pelo menos essa parte da sua vida era normal. Não que houvesse muitas formas de tornar um bolo de cartas anormal. Mas certamente havia como tornar um bolo de cartas irritante. E lá estava ele. Um envelope feito de papel grosso e com uma textura suave quase no final do pequeno monte. Bella observou as belas letras que formavam seu nome e sobrenome num prata que contrastava com o azul-marinho do papel já sabendo do que se tratava e sentindo o pequeno alívio diminuir.

Dentro do envelope havia um convite feito do mesmo papel caro, como praticamente os mesmo dizeres de todos os outros convites do tipo que Bella já recebera de produtoras. Mais um estreia. Mais uma festa desnecessariamente espetacular com atores, diretores e produtores. Além disso, aquele envelope também significava que muito em breve ela receberia um telefonema de um empolgado Mike, que insistia em tentar levá-la como sua acompanhante nesses eventos, não importava quantas vezes ela já tivesse negado.

Lembrar-se de Mike trazia a estranha sensação de que ele e todos os outros companheiros de trabalho pertenciam a um passado distante, no qual sua maior preocupação era não quebrar nenhuma parte do corpo realizando as cenas de ação dos filme. Por mais que Bella desejasse com todas as forças que sua vida voltasse ao normal, ela não sentia a mínima saudade as investidas incessantes de Mike.

Bella colocou o convite de volta no envelope o jogou em cima do balcão, separou as contas, colocando-as por cima do convite. Ela não queria pensar nas contas agora. Na realidade, ela não queria pensar em nada. Seu lado infantil e esperançoso, que também estava tremendamente assustado, lhe impelia a subir as escadas e se enrolar no edredom com a esperança de que se ela ficasse de olhos fechados tempo o suficiente, se ficasse com a mente vazia por tempo o suficiente, ela conseguiria acordar do sonho ruim no qual estava.

Jasper havia voltado de sua rápida caçada e Edward podia sentir que ele não se esforçava tanto para mantê-lo calmo. A vontade de arrancar a cabeça da humana e de Alice tinha se esvaído natural e lentamente. E ele odiava isso. Não no que se referia à Alice, pois, desde que se conheceram , era assim: em um segundo ele poderia jurar sob os túmulos de seus antepassados que arrancaria a cabeça dela se ela ficasse tempo o suficiente ao seu alcance, mas bastavam alguns minutos e ele se dava conta de era incapaz de machucá-la. Mas ele odiava sentir algo meramente parecido com relação à Isabella. Ele se recusava a deixar que Alice estivesse certa mais uma vez.

Ele pôde sentir quando Alice começou a se aproximar, ainda no elevador. Ela provavelmente havia visto que ele estava mais calmo e que nada de ruim aconteceria.

Nesse momento, um pensamento fez Edward sentar-se ereto no sofá tão abruptamente que Jasper se assustou.

— O que foi? – Jasper perguntou, ouvindo mais atentamente, em busca da causa de tal reação de Edward.

Mas Jasper era incapaz de ver os pensamentos que voavam pela mente de Edward, juntando diversas peças que sua raiva o havia feito ignorar.

Alice sempre via tudo que ele estava prestes a fazer, muitas vezes com dias de antecedência, antes mesmo que ele soubesse que havia tomado uma decisão. Mas não hoje. Hoje Alice não viu que a humana subiria até o apartamento e sairia do elevador no exato momento em que ele estivesse se despedindo do seu café da manhã. Alice não o viu enfurecido talvez nem no momento em que aconteceu. Talvez tenha sido Jasper a avisá-la. Tal distração só poderia significar uma coisa. E a conclusão atingiu Edward no mesmo momento em que Alice abriu a porta do apartamento.

— Tente agir como um ser civilizado. – foram as palavras que saíram prontamente da boca da pequena enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si.

— Por que você não viu? – Edward fez a pergunta para a qual já sabia a resposta. Ele só queria uma confirmação.

— Começar a conversar do nada não é exatamente civilizado, mas eu não vou reclamar, levando em conta o estado em que você estava quando eu saí…

Edward se levantou numa velocidade que tornou o ato quase imperceptível até mesmo para os outros dois vampiros.

— Você não viu Isabella subindo, você não viu quando ela saiu do elevador. Você poderia ter feito algo para impedir, mas só viu quando eu estava prestes a atacá-la. Foi uma questão de segundos.

A expressão de Alice endureceu de uma forma que muito raramente acontecia. Ela sabia onde essa conversa chegaria e Edward pôde ver que sua conclusão estava certa sem sequer precisar ler a mente dela. Mas ele continuou como se fosse uma conversa entre pessoas normais. Como Alice sempre gostara.

Ele se virou para encarar Jasper, que também havia se levantado do sofá.

— Foi você quem a avisou, certo? Você sentiu minha raiva bem a tempo de ela ver o que eu estava prestes a fazer. – virando-se novamente para Alice, sem dar tempo para o outro responder, ele continuou. – Você nunca deixar passar, pequena. Você não se atrasa. Você não chega em cima da hora.

Os lábios de Alice curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. Edward estava certo, até sobre o que ainda não havia dito. Ela não perderia tempo negando o óbvio, afinal, nenhum dos três presentes era jovem o suficiente para poder ser enganado. Especialmente, Edward, cujo poder havia impedido que fosse enganado mesmo sendo um recém-criado. Bom, exceto por uma vez…

— Você não estava olhando na minha direção. Nem na de Isabella.

— Você precisa que eu confirme? – Alice perguntou, ainda sustentando seu pequeno sorriso.

Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios de Edward também.

— Eu preciso…– Edward começou, mas foi interrompido por Alice.

— Que eu te conte para onde eu estava olhando. Não. – o sorriso tinha sumido e a expressão dela estava dura de novo.

Uma pequena parte de Edward se agitou com irritação novamente e Jasper deu um passo a frente.

— Será que não se pode nem ao menos ficar levemente irritado nessa cidade? – Edward se dirigiu a Jasper sem tirar os olhos de cima de Alice.

Jasper parou de andar e diminuiu sua influência sobre Edward. Mas Edward sabia que o outro estava pronto para enchê-lo de calma até que ele desmaiasse caso achasse que Alice estava em perigo. Mas Alice não estava. Tanto ela quando Edward sabiam disso, o que fez a pequena abrir novamente um pequeno sorriso.

— Você precisa confiar em mim nessa. – ela disse, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Edward – Pode não ser nada, Edward. E eu não quero você enlouquecendo a toa..

— Mas você já está me enlouquecendo, Alice!

— Bom, então se controle. – ela disse calmamente, passando por Edward e indo se sentar no sofá, fazendo um gesto para que Jasper se juntasse à ela. – Porque nem eu nem você podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Eu mal sei o que está acontecendo e é horrível não saber. Então vamos deixar esse assunto de lado e falar de algo que realmente importa no momento.

— Não. – Edward respondeu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça furiosamente. Ele sabia o que estava por vir.

— Bella. – Alice prosseguiu, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Pare de agir como uma criança mimada, se negando a discutir o assunto. Você é velho até para os nosso padrões.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar indignado com uma sobrancelha erguida e se encaminhou até a poltrona, do lado oposto da mesa de centro, de onde podia encarar o casal de frente.

— Você só está mentindo pra si mesmo. – o tom de brincadeira tinha sumido da voz de Alice. – Você podia tê-la matado.

Edward soltou um riso abafado.

— Não se vocês percebeu hoje, piccola, mas eu tentei.

— Você podia tê-la matado antes. – Alice retificou.

— Eu não preciso matar todo mundo, Alice.

— Sim. Geralmente você não mata a comida quando ela é divertida. Como o café da manhã de hoje, que, eu devo acrescentar, foi um jantar muito barulhento.

O canto a boca de Edward se levantou em um sorriso torto com a lembrança da noite passada.

— Mas a Bella nunca foi um jantar, foi Edward? Ela nunca foi nem sequer um lanchinho. Ela nunca esteve aqui.

— Eu já disse. Ela foi a isca...

— Edward. – Alice fez uma longa pausa durante a qual encarou o outro profundamente. Edward conhecia aquele olhar. Era o olhar de quem sabia tudo sobre ele. Até mesmo as coisas que ele tentava esconder de si mesmo. Então Alice prosseguiu – Ela nunca foi só a isca. Todos sabem o que você viu nela na primeira vez em que encarou o silêncio absoluto da mente dela.

— Alice – dessa vez foi Jasper quem falou e seu tom de voz carregava aviso misturado à preocupação.

— Ele pode quebrar meu pescoço se quiser, Jasper, mas não vai mudar nada.

Frente a isso, só restou a Edward respirar profundamente. Não adiantava tentar fugir, aquela pequena continuaria falando. Ele poderia quebrar o pescoço dela agora, mas quando se recuperasse, ela continuaria falando. Edward considerava este o segundo e mais inconveniente dom de Alice: ela falava tudo que ele não queria ouvir e não parava até que tivesse dito tudo que havia pra dizer.

Edward cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e encarou aquela pequena e petulante criatura, dando-lhe o aval para continuar enquanto se questionava a mesmo coisa que já havia se questionado milhões de vezes desde se conheceram. Por que infernos eu ainda mantenho ela por perto.

Lendo o significado no olhar do amigo e parecendo ser capaz de ler também seus pensamentos, Alice continuou.

— Você achou mais uma mente silenciosa e dessa vez pensou na possibilidade de conseguir driblar essa barreira. O plano era mesmo matá-la no final. Mas você esperava tudo tão igual à ultima vez e a Bella foi tão diferente que essa ideia foi sumindo, não foi?

Edward trincou os dentes, engolindo todas as negativas automáticas que queriam escapar de sua boca. Não adiantaria. Era isso que o olhar profundo de Alice significava. Não adiantaria mais negar que, tirando as últimas horas, Edward já não pensava em matar Isabella há um bom tempo. A única coisa que ele desejava era poder entrar na mente dela, não mais para apagar toda e qualquer lembrança que ela tinha dele e sim para saber exatamente cada pensamento que ali habitava. Mas ele não podia fazer isso.

Pela primeira vez em séculos, Edward não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez, ele se sentia perdido. E isso o irritava. Sentir-se perdido não fez parte de sua vida humana e menos ainda se sua existência como vampiro. Apenas uma vez. Uma única vez. E Isabella parecia ser o centro de tudo que fazia essa única vez se repetir agora.

Enquanto todos esses pensamentos voavam pela mente de Edward, Alice o observava como se fosse capaz de assistir toda aquela confusão mental de um camarote privilegiado, que tornava tudo mais fácil de compreender. Edward viu um pequeno sorriso iluminar a expressão de Alice. Era compreensivo e calmante. De fato, era bem mais efetivo que os poderes de Jasper. E menos brutalmente paralisante.

Depois daquela breve troca de olhares, Alice sorriu mais abertamente antes de dizer:

— Muito bem. Você anda tão fissurado pelas minhas visões, então eu acho que posso te contar como vai ser sua próxima semana. Assim você pode se acostumar com a ideia – Edward abriu a boca para ressaltar que ele poderia mudar o que quisesse, mas Alice prosseguiu, rebatendo o comentário que nunca foi feito – Não adianta, Edward. Isso já foi decidido há algum tempo.

Bella tinha feito exatamente o que seu lado infantil e assustado queria: se enfiou entre as cobertas e, eventualmente caiu no sono. Incrivelmente, nenhum pesadelo sobre ter seu pescoço quebrado por um vampiro furioso a assombrou.

De fato, o que lhe fez acordar em um salto e quase cair da cama foi sentir um peso adicional afundar o colchão.

— Hey! – Jacob se afastou, com um esboço de sorriso no rosto, fazendo com que o coração de Bella desacelerasse um pouco – Alguém está assustada!

Bella olhou rapidamente todos os cantos do quarto, certificando-se de que ele de fato não estava ali e finalmente se esforçando para manter a respiração em um ritmo normal antes. Ela tentou exibir um sorriso tranquilizador para Jacob, mas teve certeza de que só conseguiu fazer algo parecido com uma careta de dor.

— Desculpe. Foi um…sonho ruim.

Talvez essa fosse sua desculpa padrão daqui para frente. Tanto para si mesmo quanto para os outros.

— Percebi.

Bella inspecionou o quarto rapidamente e, no segundo que concluiu que não havia ninguém além de Jacob ali, ela se sentiu idiota. É claro que se houvesse um Edward enfurecido naquele quarto, ela não teria tempo nem de pensar em olhar para o lado.

Então, uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça disse "_Talvez Alice estivesse certa. Talvez Edward não quisesse realmente me matar_". Mas ela tratou de descartar esse pensamento tão rápido quanto ele veio. Essa voz no fundo da sua cabeça provavelmente era a voz que a fizera confiar demais naquelas criaturas sobrenaturais, colocando sua vida em risco. Só lhe restava rezar para que Alice ao menos conseguisse mantê-lo longe.

— Então – disse Jacob, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade – eu vi que você finalmente viu suas cartas. Qual é seu problema com a correspondência hein?

Bella sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar diante do tom brincalhão de Jake. Depois do que podia certamente ser considerado o dia mais insano e assustador de sua vida, ela se surpreender ao constatar que os músculos de sua face ainda sabiam se mover para realizar tal gesto.

—Eu não tenho problemas com a correspondência. Só...andei ocupada.

— Treinando os dublês com essa mão quebrada ou escolhendo móveis com o seu gângster decorador?

Bella sabia que a intenção de Jacob tinha sido a melhor possível. Talvez ele esperasse que o sorriso dela se alargasse, abrindo passagem pelo que ela tinha certeza ser uma expressão de completo cansaço que tomava seu rosto. Mas a menção a Edward a fez estremecer.

Felizmente, a reação não foi grande o suficiente para que Jacob notasse, afinal, aquele sorriso radiante continuava ali. Bella então tratou de tentar recompor seu próprio sorriso fraco, mas ele não veio tão naturalmente quanto da primeira vez.

— Em primeiro lugar, a minha mão não está quebrada. Só luxada. E eu já escolhi todos os móveis, então Edward não vai parecer mais.

No momento seguinte, Bella agradeceu mentalmente pela incapacidade de Jacob para detectar sinais mais sutis de que havia algo errado, porque ela tinha certeza que tinha deixado escapar uma nota de amargura ao falar de Edward. Não que Jacob fosse completamente insensível, mas ele nunca fora muito bom em perceber sutilezas, o que rendera ótimas risadas quando ambos eram adolescentes e ele precisava lidar com garotas com absurdas variações de humor.

No entanto, desta vez, Bella teve certeza de que ele não percebera nada pois no segundo seguinte ele soltou um riso abafado e disse:

— Bom, não posso dizer que estou triste por ouvir isso. Mas então vamos falar de assuntos mais agradáveis. Como aquele convite chique que eu vi no meio da correspondência. Pelo jeito, alguém tem uma festa.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu vá à festa, Jacob. – Bella respondeu, tentando avaliar se o assunto festa era de fato mais agradável que o assunto Edward.

— Como você pode dispensar todas essas festas?!

— A resposta pode ser dividida duas partes: salto alto e Mike Newton.

Agora sim havia surgido um nome que tinha a capacidade de retirar o sorriso do rosto de Jacob.

— Aquele babaca ainda fica em cima de você?

O fato de ter percebido o interesse de Mike em Bella logo na primeira vez que os dois estiveram frente a frente mostrava o quão discreto Mike era capaz de ser.

— Em defesa dele, ele não é um completo babaca. Mas, sim, ele ainda está em cima de mim.

Jacob pareceu pensar por um minuto, se esforçando para desfazer a expressão de desgosto. Isso fez com que, contra sua vontade, Bella se lembrasse do que Edward havia dito sobre o próprio Jacob estar interessado nela. No mesmo instante, ela quis dar um tapa em si mesma por estar levando em consideração as palavras de um vampiro psicopata.

Logo em seguida, Jacob pareceu alcançar a conclusão que procurava.

— Você quer que eu vá com você? Talvez assim ele não...

— Não! – Bella se apressou a responder, enquanto as palavras de Edward voltavam a soar em um volume extremamente alto em sua cabeça. – Você sabe que não adiantaria, Jake. Além disso, eu não ligo pra essas festas mesmo.

Jacob estava abrindo a boca para retrucar quando o interfone tocou. Bella respirou aliviada e se apressou o máximo que sua falta de coordenação permitia para descer as escadas e atender.

— Isabella Swan?

— Sim? – Bella não reconhecia a voz do outro lado.

— Somos os pintores que a senhorita pediu.

Com tudo que havia acontecido aquela tarde, a última coisa em que Bella estava pensando era em seu apartamento semidestruído e na reforma que estava por vir. Essa lembrança a fez se questionar se não havia dito cedo demais que Edward não apareceria mais. Talvez o lado sádico dele gostasse da ideia de voltar para lhe importunar com a reformar, fingindo que a mais recente tentativa de assassinato nunca havia acontecido.

— Senhorita Swan? – a voz áspera do homem do outro lado da linha a fez retornar à realidade.

— Ah. Claro. Er...não é um pouco tarde para vocês começarem – Bella perguntou, olhando pela janela e constatando que o Sol já havia baixado consideravelmente e o céu já começara a adquirir um colorido arroxeado.

— Sim, mas recebemos instruções de que a senhorita precisa da pintura pronta em dois dias, então pensamos em preparar o lugar hoje para começarmos amanhã bem cedo. Se tiver algum problema, podem voltar...

— Não – Bella cortou o homem. – Podem subir.

Alguns minutos depois, o apartamento estava cheio do barulho de homens trabalhando.

E esse barulho permaneceu durante toda a semana, com os pintores terminando seu trabalho e todos os montadores de móveis que vieram em seguida. Bella odiava admitir, mas Edward de fato havia acertado em, bem, tudo. A cor marrom chocolate que ela temera que fosse transformar seu loft em uma cafeteria, acabou caindo muito bem com o bendito sofá preto e os móveis mais claros. Na verdade, tudo fez o loft parecer um pouco menor, mas não de um jeito negativo e sim de um jeito aconchegante.

Além do sofá de três lugares, Edward havia comprado também três imensas almofadas para serem usadas como poltronas. Bella quase as mandara de volta assim que os carregadores as colocaram no chão. Mas Jake, que parecia tão empolgado que havia esquecido quem havia comprado as almofadas, a convenceu a testá-las e, no fim das contas, elas se provaram extremamente confortáveis e Bella sequer havia caído no chão ao se sentar nelas, o que era seu maior receio. Havia também uma grande mesa de jantar de oito lugares, que Bella achou desnecessária, pois nunca recebia tanta gente assim.

Após a discussão dos dois na loja, Edward havia de fato desistido da luminária de cristais franceses, mas não de luminárias em geral. E, aparentemente, elas precisavam ser grandes, mesmo que não fossem compostas por centenas de cristais. Elas tinham que ser compostas por centenas de alguma coisa. No caso das luminárias que foram montadas no apartamento de Bella, eram centenas de pedadinhos retangulares de vidro fumê pendurados em fios transparentes. Ele parece ter achado que o vidro grosso era mais resistente à falta de coordenação de Bella. E o eletricista recebera instruções para instalá-los altos o suficiente para que nem mesmo Jake com os braços levantados pudesse alcançá-los. Um ficou posicionado acima da mesa de jantar e outro entre a TV e o sofá. Até mesmo banquetas novas para a bancada da cozinha foram entregues.

No sábado, enquanto estava sentada em uma das almofadas gigantes colocando a leitura em dia, Bella parou para tentar mais uma vez absorver a radical que seu apartamento havia sofrido. Tudo estava finalmente em seu devido lugar e ela mal podia acreditar que o responsável por aquilo tudo tinha tentado matá-la uma semana antes. Ela ainda conseguia se lembrar dos olhos raivosos dele, passando de verde intenso para um preto assustador. Ela não conseguia entender como aqueles mesmos olhos eram capazes de enxergar móveis dispersos em uma loja e agrupá-los para formar um lugar que parecia tão seguro e tranquilo.

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos e se focar em seu livro. Se focar em mais um amor proibido que certamente acabaria em tragédia, como sempre acontecia nos livros de seu autor favorito.

Uma batida na porta fez com que Bella se levantasse preguiçosamente e andasse sem pressa alguma para atendê-la. Havia um limitado número de pessoas que Bella estava disposta a ver. Na verdade, duas. Uma delas era Jacob, que demorava quase tanto quanto qualquer mulher que ela conhecia dentro de um banheiro. A outra era Angela, que provavelmente estava na bendita festa que Bella passara a ultima semana se recusando a ir. Então não havia porque correr.

Se ela soubesse quem estava parado do lado de fora e, principalmente, em que trajes, Bella teria ficado sentada no almofadão com seu livro. Se bem que ele provavelmente chutaria a porta. Atender à porta não foi uma decisão sábia nem para seu humor nem para seus pulmões.

Lá estava Edward, parado, encostado na parede de um jeito casual que Bella mal podia associar à postura sempre impecável do vampiro. Ele estava vestido com um terno e camisa pretos e uma gravata cinza chumbo. O conjunto era perfeitamente alinhado, o que destacava seus ombros largos e a cor contrastava com a pele absurdamente branca e os olhos, que estavam mais verdes e brilhantes do que nunca.

Antes mesmo que o pensamento de bater a porta na cara dele fosse formado e o comando fosse transmitido para sua mão, para em seguida correr inutilmente, Edward posou a mão na porta.

— Não ouse bater a porta na minha cara. – ele disse, com a voz autoritária de sempre.


End file.
